Light Of Darkness
by lininhaaa
Summary: Um quase reencontro. Um acidente. Dois corações. O destino lhes pregou uma peça, unindo-os de uma forma nunca antes vista. Pode o amor superar as barreiras entre a vida e a morte?
1. Chapter 1

Eram onze horas da manhã, quando um barulho ensurdecedor invadiu os sonhos do Uchiha.

_---_

_Um designer alto, moreno e possuidor de olhos tão negros quanto à noite. Seu jeito despreocupado e frio fazia com que todas as mulheres caíssem aos seus pés. Era o tipo de homem que no auge dos seus 23 anos, dividia sua vida em três coisas: trabalho, diversão e mulheres. Trabalhava única e exclusivamente para sustentar suas saídas constantes e agradar as mulheres que lhe proporcionavam uma noite de prazer e diversão. Era conhecido por ser pivô de separações de casais com relacionamento duradouros, apesar de nunca ter ficado com a mesma pessoa por mais de 3 semanas. Seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha._

_---_

Tateou o criado-mudo com o objetivo de encontrar o celular que tocava incessantemente.

Com dificuldade atendeu e ouviu uma voz estridente.

- Teme! – gritou a pessoa do outro lado da linha, fazendo o Uchiha afastar o aparelho do ouvido.

- O que você quer, Naruto!? – perguntou entre os dentes.

_---_

_Sasuke considerava seu único amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, como um verdadeiro irmão e companheiro de confusões. O loiro dos olhos azuis era um pouco mais consciente que Sasuke, pois mantinha um namoro de mais de 2 anos com Hinata Hyuuga._

_---_

- Arrumei um emprego para você aqui em Tóquio!

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Ele já tinha um emprego fixo, onde ganhava o suficiente para manter-se, além de ficar próximo de seu apartamento. Não acreditava que Naruto tinha ligado justamente para lhe dizer que arrumara um emprego para ele.

- Foi para isso que me ligou, seu idiota?!

- Vou te dizer o salário que receberá, e depois, você me responde se ainda me considera um idiota! – Naruto fez um momento de suspense e ria internamente imaginando a cara de raiva do amigo. – Ok! Já que você não me xingou, vou lhe revelar o valor... Dez mil dólares!

- Você bebeu, Dobe?! – grunhiu o moreno um pouco menos mal humorado. – Quem pagaria dez mil dólares a um designer?!

Sasuke ouviu a risada alta de Naruto poucos segundos depois de ele fazer o comentário "cômico".

- O dono da Hyuuga's Company, que por uma obra do destino, é meu quase sogro.

- A Hinata é filha do dono da Hyuuga's Company?! – perguntou atônito.

- Sim... E bom, eles estão para abrir uma nova unidade aqui em Tóquio e precisam de alguém para fazer todo o design interno e externo do prédio! – comentou vitorioso. – Sabe como é Teme... Meu sogro confia em mim!

Novamente, o moreno revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro pesaroso.

-Tem certeza que o Hyuuga conhece você pessoalmente? – perguntou ironicamente. Ouviu alguns murmúrios do outro da linha mas preferiu ignorar. – Mas enfim, quando preciso ir para Tóquio?!

- Você deve estar aqui amanhã! – exclamou .

Sasuke soltou uma risada. Seu amigo definitivamente estaria bêbado... Até arrumar suas coisas e todo o resto, demoraria, no mínimo, quatro dias.

- Definitivamente você bebeu! Acha mesmo que consigo arrumar minhas coisas, comprar a passagem e conversar com o meu chefe em menos de 24 horas?!

- Bom, se dez mil dólares mensais não te encorajam em fazer isso em menos de um dia...

Naruto estava lhe lançando um desafio?! Talvez...

- Ok! – respondeu com um sorriso de canto. - Diga ao senhor Hyuuga que estarei aí amanhã!

Não esperou qualquer resposta do amigo. Desligou o aparelho e colocou-o de volta no criado-mudo, para novamente deitar-se na cama.

- Dez mil dólares mensais... – murmurou para si mesmo. – Nada mal... Nada mal mesmo!

Permitiu-se ficar deitado por mais alguns minutos até resolver levantar-se e tomar um bom banho.

_~*~_

Menos de meia hora depois, era um novo Sasuke. Trajava uma calça escura, combinando perfeitamente com os tênis brancos de marca caríssima e uma camisa pólo também de cor branca. Os cabelos, antes desalinhados, agora estavam penteados para trás. Apesar de simples, estava sexy... E ele sabia disso!

Arrumou uma mala com alguns pertences que levaria para a viagem... Nada exagerado, até porque não sabia se o apartamento do Uzumaki era espaçoso ou não, e muito menos, se teria um novo emprego em Tóquio.

Levaria o básico: sua carteira, seus documentos e algumas peças de roupa. Verificou se tudo estava certo e finalmente trancou o apartamento. Antes de qualquer coisa, falaria com seu "chefe" e pediria alguns dias de folga, usando uma desculpa qualquer.

_~*~_

Como havia previsto, o senhor Massaru caiu perfeitamente na encenação que Sasuke fizera e até mesmo, desejou melhores a pobre tia dele, que provavelmente não passaria daquela semana. Tudo uma grande mentira em que o pobre homem acreditou.

- Fique quanto tempo precisar, Uchiha! – exclamou o senhor visivelmente com pena do moreno. – Mande lembranças a ela...

- Sim senhor... Eu mandarei! E obrigado pela compreensão! – respondeu com um sorriso falsamente triste.

Deu as costas para Massaru e ainda pôde ouvir um "pobre garoto" vindo da parte do homem.

Saiu da empresa com um sorriso vitorioso. Claro que se seu chefe fosse uma mulher, nada que um sorriso e um convite para jantar não resolvesse o problema. Mas uma mentira bem feita, também resolveu esse pequeno problema.

Olhou para a imensidão de pessoas que transitavam de um lado para o outro e sorriu.

- Próxima parada, Tóquio! Agora só preciso contar com a sorte... E isso, eu tenho de sobra!

_~*~_

O hospital de Tóquio parecia muito mais movimentado naquele dia. Ela precisava terminar de arrumar seus prontuários e checar mais cinco pacientes.

- Sakura, vamos embora! – reclamou a Hyuuga já estendendo a bolsa para a amiga. – Já cumprimos nosso horário...

_---_

_Hinata tinha olhos perolados e cabelos escuros. Uma moça que era doce e gentil com todos a sua volta, principalmente com sua amiga mais próxima: Sakura Haruno._

---

- Pode ir você, Hina-chan... – respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. – Tenho muitas coisas para fazer e Tsunade me pediu para entregar esse prontuário com antecedência.

_---_

_Sakura tinha 22 anos. Era uma mulher que apresentava uma beleza exótica: cabelos róseos e olhos verdes. Diferente de muitas na sua idade, dedicava sua vida aos estudos e ao trabalho. Assim como Hinata, Sakura era médica do Hospital de Tóquio e era competente o suficiente para ocupar um cargo desejado por muitos: Chefe da emergência._

---

A Hyuuga irritou-se com a atitude da amiga e em um piscar de olhos, arrancou tudo de perto de Sakura.

- Chega! Eu vou para casa, Sakura-chan... E você também! – a morena viu que sua amiga ia replicar, mas logo a interrompeu. – Sem mas! Você está exausta e...

- Amanhã é meu dia de folga, Hinata!

- Hoje... – falou sarcasticamente. - é seu dia de folga! Já está amanhecendo!

Sakura a encarou e percebeu o quanto Hinata estava decidida a levá-la consigo. Não queria ficar em casa. Não havia ninguém a esperando: nem família, nem amigos, muito menos... um namorado.

- Por favor, Hinata... Tenho responsabilidades no hospital, não posso...

- Você tem responsabilidades?! Ok, mas você também tem uma vida... Assim como todos!

- Você sabe que não posso descuidar, Hinata. Caso eu faça isso, perderei o meu posto para a Karin e você a conhece... Ela joga sujo quando quer alguma coisa!

- A Tsunade só tem cara de boba. Ela vê o quanto você se esforça e jamais colocaria a Karin no seu lugar. Além disso, ela nem apareceu por aqui!

Arrastando Sakura para fora da sala da equipe médica, Hinata lhe entregou a bolsa e voltou a puxá-la pelo braço.

- Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, Sakura Haruno! Você vai para o seu apartamento e vai dormir. – ordenou a morena. – Você está pálida e com olheiras... assim vai acabar adoecendo!

- Sim, mamãe... – brincou a rosada. – Quando você vai trocar minhas fraudas?

- Depois que eu te der umas boas palmadas por me desobedecer, mocinha!

As duas riram com o comentário.

Hinata sabia que era super protetora com Sakura, mas ela era sua única amiga ali. Dentre colegas de profissão, a rosada era a única que inspirava confiança para contar-lhe sobre tudo...

E com a Haruno não era diferente, afinal, conheciam-se desde a época do colegial. Não haviam segredos entre as amigas. Uma amizade verdadeira, baseada em risos e lágrimas.

Quando Sakura entrou para a faculdade de medicina, a senhora Haruno impediu-a de deixá-la morar fora de casa, afinal era sua única filha e ainda era jovem para morar sozinha. Porém, quando a rosada informou a sua mãe que Hinata moraria no mesmo prédio que ela, a pobre mulher aquietou seu coração e deixou que Sakura finalmente aproveitasse a "liberdade".

~*~

Um emprego de dez mil dólares mensais era tentador demais para fazer o Uchiha irritar-se por simples trinta minutos de atraso e quase uma hora sentado numa cadeira velha da sala de espera.

Quando finalmente entrou no avião notou que a classe econômica era um tanto quanto "básica", sem muitos mimos e com cadeiras bem desconfortáveis.

"_Fazer o quê?!" _Teria que economizar se quisesse aproveitar algumas boates de Tóquio.

O convite de Naruto tinha vindo em ótima hora. O moreno já estava enjoado das mesmas pessoas, dos mesmos lugares. Tudo muito monótono para um belo designer como ele. Precisava conhecer lugares e pessoas novas, divertir-se... Precisava curtir Tóquio.

O vôo demorou quatro horas. Tempo suficiente para o Uchiha cochilar, olhar para as pernas das belas aeromoças que passavam... e claro, poucos segundos para apreciar a bela paisagem que era vista do alto das nuvens.

Ao ouvir o comandante avisando que iriam aterrissar, Sasuke sorriu satisfeito.

"_Quem sabe começarei uma nova vida?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo II - Espectativas_

Não demorou muito para o moreno estar com suas malas em mãos no saguão do aeroporto. Vasculhando seus bolsos, achou um papel amassado contendo o endereço do apartamento de Naruto.

Como bom amigo que era, o loiro deixou que ele se hospedasse em sua casa. Caso desse certo e Sasuke conseguisse o emprego, então o moreno procuraria um lugar para ficar, enquanto isso, deixaria ele hospedar-se em sua humilde residência.

Sasuke pegou o primeiro taxi disponível e pediu para o motorista seguir o endereço indicado no papel.

Foram duros e trágicos cinqüenta minutos dentro de um taxi mal cheiroso. Por um momento, praguejou e amaldiçoou Naruto pela bela idéia. Passara quatro horas em uma poltrona caindo aos pedaços e depois quase uma hora em um taxi velho.

_"Acalme-se... 10 mil dólares!"_ repreendeu-se. Esse era o único pensamento que confortava o Uchiha naquele momento.

Olhando através do vidro sujo do taxi, pôde ver o quão grande era a cidade de Tóquio. Arranha-céus, boates e lojas. Tudo ali era muito grande e majestoso quando comparado com a cidade de Konoha, que era tão pequena, porém muito lucrativa.

Afastando-se do provável centro de Tóquio, o Uchiha pôde contemplar as belas casas e apartamentos que haviam ali. Imaginava quanto era o custo de vida naquela cidade imensa.

_"Talvez dez mil dólares não seja tanto dinheiro quanto eu pensava..."_

Sasuke viu o motorista virar uma esquina e adentrar em uma rua um pouco mais simples, mas tão bela quanto as outras por onde já tinham passado.

- Número 598... – murmurou o taxista parando o veículo. – É aqui! São 147 dólares mais a gorjeta.

Sasuke quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Cento e quarenta e sete dólares?! – repetiu incrédulo. - Isso é um roubo!

- O senhor esqueceu de mencionar a gorjeta! – completou o senhor.

Com muito pesar, tirou um pequeno maço de dinheiro do bolso e contou algumas notas, para em seguida dar ao velho que o "extorquiu".

- Aí está! Você me deve três dólares! – exclamou trincando os dentes.

O velho motorista contou o dinheiro e disparou:

- Faltam cinco dólares!

- Eu lhe dei cento e cinqüenta dólares! Você me deve três dólares de troco!

- Não... Não! – retrucou o velho. - Faltam cinco dólares! Falta o restante da gorjeta...

Retirou uma nota de dez dólares do bolso e a jogou em cima do motorista.

- Enfie o troco onde lhe achar mais conveniente... – comentou irritado.

- Não se preocupe, moço! Colocarei o dinheiro no bolso! – sorriu.

Aquilo era demais para a sanidade do Uchiha. Antes que arrebentasse a cara do homem, saiu do carro e bateu a porta com força. Queria ter certeza que usaria seu dinheiro para arrumar aquele taxi velho e caindo aos pedaços, então por que não começar pela porta que com certeza, Sasuke tinha quebrado!?

Dispensando a ajuda do motorista do taxi, Sasuke retirou suas bagagens do porta-malas e foi de encontro aos portões do condomínio do amigo. Por sorte, o porteiro do prédio logo liberou a entrada do Uchiha e lhe indicou o andar do apartamento de Naruto.

Ele encontrava-se dentro do elevador e enquanto aguardava a chegada do sexto andar, sentiu seu celular vibrar e finalmente as portas se abriram. Ao atender o celular, ouviu a voz estridente do seu amigo:

- Onde você tá Teme?!

Sem dizer uma palavra, O Uchiha bateu duas vezes na porta que continha o número 23 e ouviu o praguejar do amigo ainda pelo telefone.

- Só um minuto, Teme... Tem alguém batendo na porta!

Sasuke ouviu o destrancar da porta e em seguida, a figura de Naruto olhando-o com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Idiota! – exclamou o moreno fechando o celular na cara do amigo.

Naruto coçou a cabeça e deu espaço para Sasuke passar.

- Fique a vontade... – murmurou simpático. Naruto fechou a porta atrás de si e em seguida, voltou-se para Sasuke que parecia analisar cada canto do apartamento. – Faz tempo que chegou em Tóquio?!

- Nesse momento, fazem sessenta minutos infernais. Graças a você, passei as piores horas da minha vida! Te devo uma, Dobe!

- Disponha! – retrucou o loiro ironicamente.

~*~

Quase uma hora depois, Sasuke já se acomodara no apartamento do amigo e naquele momento, os dois tomavam uma bebida refrescante para amenizar o calor quase insuportável.

- A reunião com Hyuuga Hiashi será daqui a duas horas. – comentou o Uzumaki. – Se fosse você, tomaria um banho... Você está fedendo a peixe!

- Como te disse antes, devo esse cheiro a você!- retrucou tomando uma bebericada do copo em suas mãos. - Além de roubado por um motorista velho, fui obrigado a sentir esse cheiro por quase uma hora!

Naruto soltou uma risada alta.

- A culpa não é minha! Você que não acordou com sorte...

- Hunf!

- Enfim, se quiser tomar banho, o banheiro é na segunda porta a direita! Há toalhas e shampoo no armário, caso precise.

- Valeu, Dobe! – sorriu o Uchiha.

Apesar de tudo, Naruto era um bom amigo. Preocupado, prestativo e companheiro, mesmo sendo um tanto quanto hiperativo.

Agora tudo o que Sasuke precisava era contar com a sorte para conseguir o emprego na Hyuugaa' s Company.

~*~

Sasuke entrou pela porta espelhada do prédio da companhia. O hall era enorme e muito bem decorado. Foram necessários pouco mais de dez passos para que o Uchiha pudesse chegar até a recepcionista, que aliás, era uma loira de olhos azuis.

- Sou Ino Yamanaka... em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Boa tarde, sou Sasuke Uchiha e tenho uma entrevista com o senhor Hiashi Hyuuga...

Muito observador, não deixou de notar os olhos da recepcionista praticamente o engolindo e não deixou de aproveitar a oportunidade.

- Só um minuto! – retrucou envergonhada. Por três vezes, Ino digitou o nome do belo rapaz a sua frente e em todas as tentativas, errou. Ela podia ver os olhos negros a fitando intensamente, o que a deixava ainda mais nervosa. – Achei! – exclamou soltando uma risada nervosa. – Sasuke-kun... er, Sa-Sasuke Uchiha, não é?

Os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram. Só uma pessoa lhe chamava de "Sasuke-kun". Uma única pessoa e mais ninguém. Aquele sufixo era apenas uma lembrança do passado, mas que o irritou profundamente.

- Pode subir! Sua reunião com o senhor Hyuuga será as quinze horas... – sorriu. – Dirija-se ao vigésimo oitavo andar.

Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Irritou-se com tamanha liberdade por parte da mulher e saiu a passos rápidos para o elevador. Indicou o andar a uma senhora de meia idade e viu as portas se fecharem . Os andares passaram lentamente, pessoas entraram e saíam, uma música irritante ecoava pelo elevador e as conversas paralelas entre os passageiros testava mais uma vez a paciência do moreno. Precisava acalmar-se se quisesse passar uma boa impressão ao, talvez, futuro chefe.

- Vigésimo oitavo andar! – anunciou a senhora.

Sasuke apenas assentiu e sorriu discretamente para a mulher enquanto saia do elevador. Um pouco mais calmo, direcionou-se a outra recepcionista e agora, aguardava sentado na sala de espera.

Folheou revistas, tomou um chá, admirou as ruas movimentas pela janela cristalina, sentou-se, levantou-se... fez de tudo para o tempo passar, mas parecia que nada o distraia. Sasuke estava irritando-se consigo mesmo.

- Senhor Uchiha? – os ônix fixaram-se na figura a sua frente. – O senhor Hyuuga esta lhe esperando. Pode entrar.

Ele suspirou aliviado e seguiu a suposta secretária até uma sala onde encontrava-se um homem sentado confortavelmente enquanto digitava algo no computador.

- Senhor Hyuuga... – murmurou a mulher fazendo uma referência e retirou-se.

O moreno não deixou de notar o tamanho do escritório. Muito bem decorado em tons de branco, com artigos de decoração em preto. Agora estava de frente para um dos maiores empresários da história e por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava um tanto quanto nervoso.

- Sente-se. – ordenou o homem.

Um pouco receoso, Sasuke dirigiu-se a uma cadeira em frente a ele e percebeu que assim que se acomodou, os olhos perolados do homem o fitaram.

- Presumo que seja Sasuke Uchiha... – Sasuke assentiu. - Já ouvi falar de você, rapaz. Você é amigo de Naruto Uzumaki,não é?

- Sim, senhor! – respondeu.

Hiashi o olhou por mais alguns segundos e voltou a mexer no computador.

- Você é de que cidade, Sasuke?

- Konoha. – respondeu e percebeu o olhar curioso do homem sobre si. – É uma cidade do interior. Não é muito conhecida...

- Uhum. – murmurou o homem nem um pouco interessado. – Apesar de ser jovem, seu currículo é muito bom... – comentou sem desviar seus olhos do computador. – Já entrei em contato com algumas referências presentes no seu currículo e todas o recomendaram.

Em resposta, Sasuke sorriu de canto. O Hyuuga era bem ágil.

- Por acaso já fez um trabalho para uma empresa com o porte da Hyuuga's Company?

- Na verdade não, mas para tudo existe uma primeira vez.

Hiashi arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

- Você é bastante pretencioso, Uchiha... – nesse momento, Sasuke sentiu-se pretificado. – Gosto disso! Vou lhe dar tudo o que precisar e gostaria que me apresentasse um projeto em uma semana... o que acha?

_"Só se eu parir um projeto em uma semana..."_ pensou consigo mesmo.

- Tudo bem. Farei isso! – sorriu falsamente.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III - Objetivo Alcançado**_

Foram sete dias e sete noites de trabalho árduo para o Uchiha. Passava todo o tempo trabalhando no projeto que o Hyuuga lhe ofereceu como desafio.

_"Maldito velho Hyuuga..."_

Graças a Hiashi, Sasuke foi privado de aproveitar o que tanto almejava em Tóquio: bares, danceteria e todos os outros estabelecimentos que continham bebida e música alta. As poucas horas que tinha de descanso, usava para dormir, quando dormia, e para comer.

Finalmente depois de todos esses "sacrifícios", Sasuke pôde contemplar o projeto em suas mãos e com os olhos, observou por um longo tempo a maquete que estava sobre a mesa.

- Perfeito! – murmurou para si mesmo.

- Falando sozinho, Teme?! – perguntou o loiro aproximando-se com uma bebida.

Sasuke se colocou em frente ao amigo no mesmo instante.

- Mais um passo e eu esmurro essa sua cara! – exclamou nervoso. – Tire essa lata de cerveja da mão e aí sim, você pode se aproximar do meu projeto.

- Ok!

Naruto deu meia volta e colocou a lata no balcão que dividia a copa, da sala do apartamento.

– Não entendo qual é o seu problema... – retrucou emburrado.

O Uchiha sorriu de canto. Naruto era tão desajeitado que provavelmente, destruiria seu "passe" para a Hyuuga's Company em menos de dez segundos.

- Ficou muito bom, Teme! Nunca vi você trabalhando tão duro...

- Pois é... Mas acho que valeu a pena! – respondeu confiante. – Espero que o velho Hiashi goste!

Os dois amigos caminharam até a copa do apartamento e sentaram-se no balcão.

- Ia ser bom ter você de volta a Tóquio, Teme. Desde que você mudou para Konoha, ficou difícil achar você...

- É... pode ser uma boa coisa! – murmurou com um olhar distante. – Espero não me arrepender.

Esse último comentário do Uchiha fez Naruto o fitar. Era estranho vê-lo daquele jeito e o amigo sabia exatamente o motivo desse comentário.

- Qual é, Teme?! Não acredito que depois de tantos anos, ainda pense nela! Fala sério... – grunhiu revirando os olhos.

O moreno encarou- o amigo e soltou um quase inaudível "Hunf!"

- Você é doido, Sasuke! Ela já deve estar em outra... Depois de tanto tempo!

- Eu não ligo... – comentou entre os dentes.

- Percebi! – retrucou Naruto aos risos. – Aliás, por que você nunca me disse o nome dela?

- Não é importante... – comentou indiferente.

~*~

_"Dra. Haruno, comparecer a sala 312 com urgência! "_

Hinata viu a rosada bufar.

- O que querem agora? – murmurou para si mesma. – Eu disse para Tsunade que viria até aqui apenas para assistir a cirurgia e iria embora.

- Acho melhor você ir, Sakura-chan... deve ser importante!

Sakura levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e saiu desajeitada da sala. Esperou por tanto tempo ver um transplante cardíaco e quando soube sobre a realização da cirurgia, pediu permissão para ser liberada de seus serviços.

Não tinha outra pessoa para chamarem?! Com tantos médicos no hospital, por que precisavam logo da Dra. Sakura Haruno!?

_"Droga!"_

Correu apressada pelos corredores do hospital e novamente ouviu o chamado:

_"Dra. Haruno, comparecer a sala 312 com urgência! "_

Já estava ofegante quando finalmente pôde avistar a sala com a numeração "312". Viu um certo alvoroço de médicos em frente a sala e ao chegar mais perto, ouviu um verdadeiro berreiro.

- Com licença... – murmurou passando entre os homens aglomerados em frente a porta.

Os homens eram muito maiores que ela e foram necessárias algumas "cotoveladas" até chegar onde queria. Finalmente quando se desvencilhou da pequena multidão, viu um garoto de cabelos castanhos.

- Hikaru! – exclamou surpresa.

O menino parou de chorar no mesmo momento em que seus pequenos olhos azuis avistaram Sakura.

- Tia Saky... – balbuciou em tom choroso.

Sakura aproximou-se rapidamente de Hikaru e viu um machucado enorme na cabeça do sobrinho.

- O que você fez, Hikaru-kun? – perguntou enquanto limpava o ferimento. – Como você se machucou assim?

- Na escola... – respondeu limpando os olhos.

- Até que enfim você chegou Haruno! Não agüentava mais esse pirralho gritando... – grunhiu uma voz muito conhecida para a rosada. – Estavam te chamando a pelo menos vinte minutos.

Sakura precisou de muito controle para não virar-se e esmagar o nariz de uma certa médica ruiva.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu estava ocupada! – respondeu entre os dentes. – Em segundo lugar, esse pirralho, doutora Karin, é meu sobrinho! Portanto exijo respeito ... Fui clara!?

Todas as pessoas ao redor riram da ruiva, que em resposta, arrumou seus óculos e bufou. Hikaru soltou uma risada baixa, o que chamou a atenção de Karin.

- Está rindo do quê?

- De você! – exclamou o menino aos risos. Não só as enfermeiras presentes, como os médicos deram risada da expressão atordoada de Karin.

- Ora seu...

- Doutora Karin, será que não fui suficientemente clara?!

- Foi! Foi muito clara! – grunhiu entre os dentes.

Antes de sair, ouviu alguns comentários maldosos de outros médicos e não se conteve.

- O Showzinho acabou! Podem voltar ao trabalho de vocês, bando de desocupados...

Depois que a multidão se "dissipou", Sakura resolveu cuidar ela mesma do machucado do sobrinho.

- Hikaru, você precisa se comportar... – repreendeu-o.

- Desculpa, tia... É que aquela mulher me dava medo. – murmurou cabisbaixo.

Em resposta, Sakura soltou uma pequena risada. Hikaru era conhecido por sua sinceridade, mas às vezes falava coisas em momentos inoportunos. A rosada tinha um grande carinho pelos sobrinhas Hikaru e Lanna.

- Onde está a mamãe ?!

- A Lanna tava com fome. Acho que ela foi comprar alguma coisa, tia Saky!

Antes que Sakura pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma moça de cabelos igualmente róseos entrou na pequena sala de emergência, com uma garotinha no colo.

- Falavam de mim?

- Hana! – exclamou surpresa. – Oi Lanna-chan... – cumprimentou a menininha de aproximadamente dois anos e meio que estava no colo da irmã.

A pequena remexeu-se nos braços de Hana, que a entregou a Sakura.

- Não sabia que estaria aqui, Sakura-chan. Pensei que estivesse de folga.

- Eu estava, mas na verdade vim para o hospital para assistir uma cirurgia... – respondeu enquanto distraía a neném em seus braços. – Sabe como é, eu não agüento ficar em casa.

- Você não muda! – comentou Hana aos risos. – Acho que você está precisando de um namorado... – Hana percebeu a rosada abaixar os olhos. – Fala sério, Saky-chan... Você precisa esquecer determinadas coisas!

Sakura deu Lanna para a irmã e pegou um curativo que estava próximo a ela. Depois voltou-se para Hikaru, que parecia se divertir com uma pequena caixa de curativos.

- Vocês estão aqui a muito tempo?

- Não mude de assunto, Sakura. – ordenou irritada.

Novamente, a rosada virou-se para irmã, que a fitava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Será que não percebeu que não quero falar sobre isso? O passado é passado e ponto final, Hana! E por favor, vamos mudar de assunto!

~*~

Enquanto isso...

- Como podem ver, pensei em colocar um pequeno hall ao ar livre... Como mostrado nessa maquete...

Um certo Uchiha apresentava seu projeto para Hiashi e mais doze homens, que provavelmente seriam seus assessores. Estava nervoso e ao mesmo tempo irritado, apesar de transparecer sua habitual calma.

Os assessores do Hyuuga faziam comentários entre eles e até mesmo, davam algumas discretas risadas, enquanto o único que realmente prestava a atenção, era o velho Hyuuga.

Sasuke continuou a explicar cada detalhe de seu projeto até receber os aplausos dos homens sentados a mesa.

- Bom, Uchiha. Eu gostei bastante do seu projeto... – Hiashi cruzou a mão em frente ao rosto e fitou Sasuke. – Na verdade, pensei que não você conseguiria fazer um projeto tão bom em apenas uma semana. Mas vi que estava enganado e realmente, fez um belo trabalho, Uchiha.

O moreno ouviu alguns murmúrios vindos dos outros homens, que concordavam com o "chefe".

_"Bando de abutres..."_ pensou cerrando os punhos.

- Parabéns, Uchiha. Você é o mais novo designer da empresa. – anunciou o homem de olhos perolados.

- Agradeço o voto de confiança, senhor Hyuuga... – comentou indiferente em meio a um sorriso.

Mesmo que por dentro, Sasuke estivesse dando pulos de alegria, jamais perderia a pose de "despreocupado" na frente do mais novo chefe, mas querendo ou não, ficou feliz por ter conseguido o tão almejado emprego.

Sasuke foi cumprimentado por todos, despedindo-se de Hiashi por último.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, senhor. Farei o possível e o impossível para não lhe decepcionar!

- Ótimo. Hoje mesmo você poderá assinar os papéis da contratação. E na segunda-feira pela manhã, você poderá se reunir com a equipe que lhe ajudará no que for preciso... – sorriu o senhor. – Agora preciso ir e parabéns, Sasuke!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV - Lembranças**_

Sakura, Hana e as crianças resolveram ir para a casa da rosada. O transplante já tinha acabado e como estava em seu dia de folga, decidiu passar o dia com a sua única família naquela cidade enorme.

- Comporte-se Hikaru e não faça bagunça no quarto da sua tia!- exclamou Hana.

Em resposta ouviu um "Tá bom, mãe..." gritado pelo menino já do quarto de Sakura.

- Vou fazer um chá para tomarmos. – anunciou levantando-se da mesa.

Hana percebeu o quanto Sakura estava fria e distante e sabia muito bem que os comentários ditos no hospital não haviam agradado a rosada. Tudo o que ela queria, era ver sua irmã mais nova feliz.

- Saky-chan. Desculpe pelo que eu disse... Em momento algum quis te deixar chateada. Apenas quero te ver feliz... Ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu!

Sakura não disse uma só palavra. Sabia o quanto Hana queria vê-la feliz, mas do que adiantava se ela mesma não esquecia o passado que a magoava?

- Saky-chan? Não vai me dizer nada?

- Você está certa. Eu sei que preciso viver a minha vida, Hana...

- Apenas disse aquelas coisas porque você é jovem, bonita, inteligente... Merece conhecer uma pessoa boa! – Hana pegou na mão da irmã e sorriu. – Só falei tudo aquilo para o seu próprio bem.

As duas conversaram durante boa parte da tarde. Conversaram sobre coisas banais e Sakura perguntou sobre sua mãe. Há quatro meses não a via devido aos plantões constantes e ao seu mais novo cargo. Depois, brincaram com Hikaru e Lanna até que Hana percebeu que estava ficando tarde e resolveu ir embora.

Quando Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou para o apartamento vazio, sentiu a tristeza de horas atrás voltar. A vida independente que tanto almejou quando entrou na faculdade, não era tudo aquilo que imaginou. Apesar de ter sua privacidade e liberdade para fazer o que bem entender, sua vida era vazia e solitária.

Ela atravessou a sala e entrou em um pequeno corredor onde haviam duas portas. Uma correspondia a porta do banheiro e outra a do seu quarto. Entrando em seu quarto, agachou-se e pegou uma pequena caixa de debaixo da cama. Lá era onde Sakura guardava algumas recordações, como álbuns de fotografias, cartas dos amigos e pequenos objetos que ganhara na sua infância.

Sentou-se na cama com a caixa um pouco empoeirada em seu colo e a destampou, para logo em seguida, pegar um pequeno álbum de capa cor de rosa.

"Lembranças" 

Era essa a palavra que estava escrita na capa do álbum.

Começou a folhear as páginas contendo diversas fotos de sua infância e adolescência. Viu suas velhas amigas de infância como Ino e Hinata, que ainda estava presente em sua vida até hoje. Infelizmente, Ino casou e mudou-se para o Canadá. De vez em quando, a loira lhe escrevia e-mails, mas depois que teve os gêmeos Yori e Yumi, as coisas tornaram-se mais complicadas.

Sakura virou mais uma página e viu a foto do casamento de Ino. A loira havia casado com o namorado logo após ter terminado o ensino médio.

Passou os olhos por toda a foto e lá estava Sai e Ino no centro da foto, do lado esquerdo Neji e Hinata, padrinhos do noivo e do lado direito, ela e Sasuke, padrinhos da noiva.

Assim como os noivos, Sasuke estava abraçado a ela pela cintura... e sorrindo. Era difícil vê-lo sorrir.

Ela retirou aquela foto do lugar onde estava e virou-a, lendo os dizeres que Ino lhe escreveu:

_" Obrigada por estar no dia mais importante da minha vida, testuda. Logo serão você e Sasuke no centro da foto, não é?! E é bom que Sai e eu estejamos do lado direito ouviu ?_

_Amo você, testudinha!_

_De sua amiga,_

_Ino-porca."_

Ao terminar de ler, Sakura riu. Todos na foto seguiram suas vidas... Neji casou-se com Tenten, uma moça que conheceu na faculdade. Hinata conheceu Naruto e já estava a mais de dois anos namorando. E Sasuke, continuou sua vida... Sem ela.

Nunca mais teve notícias Sasuke depois daquele dia...

_**Flash Back On**_

_Sakura acordou mais disposta que o normal para uma sexta-feira chuvosa. Talvez a felicidade de estar completando três anos de namoro com Sasuke, fosse motivo suficiente para a disposição daquela manhã. Além disso, há exatamente dois meses, tinha se formado no colegial e finalmente, entraria na faculdade de medicina e realizaria seu maior sonho._

_Levantou-se preguiçosamente da cama, quando ao estreitar os olhos, viu o visor do celular piscando._

_- Nova mensagem de voz... – leu._

_"**Sakura, sou eu. Preciso falar com você... me encontre no parque por volta das onze horas!"**_

_- Estranho... – murmurou para si mesma. Sakura sabia que Sasuke não era a pessoa mais romântica do mundo, mas seu tom de voz estava tão seco. – Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa._

* * *

_Eram exatamente dez e meia, quando ela chegou ao parque e o viu sentado em um banco que se localizava debaixo de uma árvore. Estava de cabeça baixa e era impossível ver para onde ele estava olhando._

_Sakura estava com um embrulho nas mãos. Dias antes, ela tinha comprado o presente que daria para Sasuke naquele dia. Era um porta-retrato de vidro com a primeira foto que tiraram juntos. Apertou o embrulho em suas mãos e seguiu até onde ele estava._

_- Sasuke-kun..._

_Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou-a diretamente nos olhos. Depois, desviou seus olhos para o pacote vermelho que estava nas mãos dela e torceu a expressão._

_- O que aconteceu, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou fitando-o. – Você parece preocupado._

_Ele se virou para o lado e lhe deu um pequeno buque de sakuras, enquanto dava um sorriso triste._

_- Para você... – murmurou sem olhá-la._

_Mesmo não olhando-a nos olhos, sabia que aqueles olhos verdes estavam brilhando. Sabia o quanto ela gostava daquele tipo de flor, não só por ter o mesmo nome que elas, mas sim porque emanavam um cheiro de cereja... assim como ela._

_- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. Eu..._

_- Eu vou embora, Sakura! – disparou._

_- D-do que está falando, Sasuke?! – perguntou ela, enquanto tirava o buque de perto de seu rosto._

_- Vou me mudar de Tóquio... vou para Konoha!_

_- Ko...noha? M-mas e como... como vamos fazer para nos vermos? – perguntou com a voz embargada de tristeza._

_Ele não respondeu nada, apenas abaixou os olhos._

_- Você tá terminando comigo?_

_Novamente não obteve resposta. Sakura encarou-o por longos segundos e depois olhou para o ramo de flores em suas mãos. Toda a disposição que sentia naquela manhã, já tinha sumido... ao invés disso, sentiu uma tristeza tomar conta de si._

_- Você precisa entender, Sakura. Preciso me mudar! Será melhor para mim... e para você também! Há algumas coisas que talvez você não entenderá agora mas..._

_– Por que não me disse isso antes? Você sabia disso há quanto tempo?_

_- Há alguns meses... – murmurou com receio. Sasuke percebeu o rosto dela se contorcer. – Mas não tive coragem de te dizer._

_Sakura fitou o chão, totalmente perdida em pensamentos. As imagens deles voltavam em sua cabeça, desde o primeiro dia em que se viram, até aquele momento. Porém, ela voltou a realidade quando sentiu o calor da mão dele sobre a sua._

_- Sakura, eu... - Ele foi interrompido por um tapa seguido do buque sendo arremessado contra si._

_- Cala a boca! – gritou em lágrimas. – Eu te odeio! Como pôde me enganar? Sempre achei que o que as pessoas falavam sobre você era mentira! Como pude ser tão tola a esse ponto? – perguntou para si mesma._

_Ela jogou o presente que daria a ele num canto qualquer do parque e saiu correndo, deixando-o sozinho._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Quando deu por si, estava com uma cópia da mesma foto que iria dar a ele naquele dia. Na foto, Sakura dava um beijo no rosto do Uchiha, que sorria abertamente.

Somente depois de muito tempo, soube os reais motivos de Sasuke tê-la deixado em Tóquio. Ele estava doente, e apesar de ali ter médicos renomados e tratamentos bons, sua família era humilde e não tinham dinheiro suficiente para manter seu tratamento em Tóquio.

Por um milagre, descobriram um lugar onde tratá-lo... E esse lugar era Konoha. Apesar de ser uma cidade pequena e interiorana, o tratamento era dez vezes mais barato, porém demoraria um pouco mais para se curar.

Mas apesar disso, ele nunca mais voltou a procurá-la. Sabia que ele tinha se curado, o que já era um grande alívio... Porém, ele não voltou.

- Perdi tempo demais achando que você voltaria, Sasuke... – disse para a foto que segurava. – Vou recomeçar a minha vida, assim como você recomeçou a sua!

~*~

Não muito longe dali, Sasuke estava em um café pouco movimentado do centro de Tóquio. Estava feliz por ser o mais novo empregado da Hyuuga's Company. Provavelmente seria o primeiro de muitos trabalhos grandiosos que ainda teria pela frente.

Saiu de seus pensamentos, quando a garçonete aproximou-se com o café que havia pedido a minutos. Ele agradeceu apenas com um sorriso de canto e concentrou-se em tomar a bebida.

Ficou ali por mais ou menos vinte minutos. Ora tomava o café, ora olhava as pessoas que passavam pelas ruas. Decidiu que precisa ir embora e contar a notícia a Naruto, que nos últimos dez minutos ligara tentando saber alguma coisa.

Quando pegou o dinheiro da carteira, seu amuleto da sorte caiu de um de seus bolsos. Sasuke agachou-se para pegar e desdobrou uma foto. A primeira foto deles. 

_**Flash Back On**_

_Quando Sakura saiu correndo em prantos do parque, ele sentiu-se um lixo. Precisava omitir a verdade para ela. Se ela soubesse o real motivo que fez com que ele saísse da cidade para mudar-se para Konoha, sofreria demais e, apesar de tudo, Sasuke não queria que vê-la sofrer._

_– Eu te odeio!- Era apenas isso que ele lembrava que Sakura lhe dissera. O resto das coisas que ela disse se apagaram de sua mente._

_Depois de algum tempo parado, viu o pacote que Sakura trazia nas mãos, jogado próximo de onde eles tiveram sua última discussão. Andou rápido e pegou-o do chão. Quando desembrulhou viu um porta retrato de vidro quebrado._

_Provavelmente, ela jogou com tanta raiva, que até aquele vidro tão resistente havia se partido. Com cuidado, tirou os cacos que sobraram ao redor da foto deles e sorriu._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Desde aquele dia, Sasuke guardava aquela foto que considerava seu amuleto. Não era um homem supersticioso, mas de certa forma aquela foto o confortava e lhe dava forças.

Sempre que ia a uma entrevista de emprego ou qualquer outro lugar, a olhava por alguns segundos e em seguida, lia os dizeres que ela tinha escrito naquele dia.

_"Não importa o que aconteça..._

_Não importa onde você esteja..._

_Saiba que eu sempre estarei com você e o mais importante... Que eu sempre te amarei, Sasuke-kun!"_

_**Sakura Haruno **_

Sasuke sorriu ao ler. Realmente, ela era seu amuleto da sorte. E quem sabe, aquela foto não o ajudaria a encontrá-la?!

* * *

Continua

Gente, mas a fic está tão ruim que não merece reviews?! T.T

Essa fic já é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction por mim, a mesma lininhaaa que vos fala! :D

Beijooooos


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V – Um Quase Reencontro**_

Sasuke ficou mais tempo do que devia no café. Chegou ao apartamento de Naruto por volta das oito da noite e encontrou-o jogado no sofá assistindo TV.

- Teme! Por que não me atendeu o dia inteiro?!

- Estava ocupado, Dobe!

- E aí? Conseguiu o emprego?

- O que você acha!? – perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

Na mesma hora, Naruto pulou do sofá e correu para perto de Sasuke e lhe deu um soco.

- Caramba, Dobe! – resmungou.

- Ah, Teme! Cara! Tô muito feliz por você! – gritava o loiro hiperativo. – Nós precisamos comemorar! Amanhã mesmo nós vamos para um barzinho aqui de Tóquio. Vou mandar a Hina-chan trazer uma amiga gata e...

- O quê? Sem essa, Dobe! A Hinata vai também?

- Ela é minha namorada, Sasuke! Acha que eu vou sair sem ela... É a mesma coisa que falar para o Hiashi assinar meu atestado de óbito! - Naruto viu o amigo arquear uma sobrancelha. - Qual é... Vai que ela arruma uma amiga gata para você!

- Se não tem outro jeito... – resmungou.

~*~

No dia seguinte...

Sakura chegou às pressas no hospital. Não entendeu o porquê de seu carro não ligar naquela manhã, mas graças ao velho senhor Fuki, ele pegou.

Andou desajeitadamente pelos corredores do hospital, até entrar na sala da equipe médica. Assim que abriu a porta, deparou-se com Hinata, Karin, Tsunade e três outros médicos que faziam parte da mesma equipe que ela.

- Está atrasada, doutora Haruno. – comentou a ruiva de forma maldosa.

A rosada sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder a pequena afronta da médica e dirigiu seu olhar para sua superiora.

- Tsunade-sama, me desculpe pela demora. Houve um pequeno problema com o meu carro. Sinto muito.

A loira suspirou pesarosamente a aceitou o pedido de desculpas dela, afinal, Sakura era conhecida pela sua pontualidade e competência.

- Hunf! – resmungou Karin.

- Algum problema, doutora Karin?! – perguntou Tsunade e viu a ruiva discordar com uma "não" seguida de uma expressão de vergonha. – Muito bem! Vamos começar... Karin e Tenshi ficarão no andar da cirurgia. Sakura e Hinata ficarão na emergência, como sempre... e vocês dois vão me acompanhar hoje! - disse apontando para dois internos . - Qualquer dúvida, podem me bipar e, caso eu os chame, quero que apareçam em menos de cinco minutos!

Todos conheciam o mau humor matinal de Tsunade e resolveram ignorar seu tom rude, apenas seguindo suas ordens.

- Podem ir... – resmungou a médica mais velha. Quando pensou que estava sozinha e ia pegar um copo de saque, viu uma figura rosada em frente a porta. – Sakura?! Algum problema?

- Já vai tomar saque, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou em tom brincalhão.

- Isso não é da sua conta, garota abusada! O que você quer?

Sakura riu. Sabia que a médica tinha um péssimo humor no período da manhã, mas era uma boa pessoa... Principalmente com ela.

- Queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso! Deveria ter ligado e...

- Sem problemas, Sakura! – interrompeu-a. – Para tudo tem uma primeira vez e além disso, Karin chegou um minuto antes de você. Não sei o por que daquela reclamação. Agora vá trabalhar, garota! – resmungou.

- Sim, senhora!

A rosada retirou-se da sala e deparou-se com Hinata um tanto quanto eufórica. Aquele dia estava realmente estranho, afinal, ver a amiga naquele estado de excitação fez Sakura hesitar por um minuto.

- Vamos! – exclamou a morena puxando-a para os elevadores. – Ainda bem que eu pedi para a Tsunade deixar você e eu juntas hoje, Sakura-chan! Eu tenho ótimas novidades!

- Minha nossa, Hina-chan! Calma... – falou em tom divertido. – O que aconteceu?

- Adivinha! – ordenou a amiga com os olhos perolados contendo um brilho diferente.

- O Naruto te pediu em casamento!? – perguntou.

Hinata apertou o botão do elevador e fez uma cara de desapontamento.

- Não... não é tão bom assim! Quer dizer, ainda não!

- Fala! O que é? – suspirou.

- Hoje nós vamos sair! Naruto, eu, você e um amigo dele que acabou de chegar na cidade. Parece que ele é o novo empregado da empresa do meu pai.

- Não sei, Hinata...

- Por favor, Sakura! Vamos nos divertir e sair um pouco...

- Se eu disser não, vai adiantar alguma coisa?!

A morena fez um não com a cabeça e Sakura suspirou. Estava mais do que na hora de conhecer pessoas novas e por mais que lhe doesse pensar, precisava esquecê-lo.

- Tudo bem, Hinata! Eu vou... – respondeu derrotada.

- Até que enfim! Você não vai se arrepender. Nós marcamos para as nove horas! Dá tempo de você ir para a casa e se arrumar...

- E onde vai ser?

- Na Tai Disco. Sempre passamos por lá, Sakura-chan...

- Você sabe o nome dele? - perguntou curiosa.

- Sakuse... Não... – Hinata pensou por um minuto. – Não... Acho que é Sakuse, mesmo!

- Que nome estranho... – comentou Sakura aos risos, sendo acompanhada por Hinata.

~*~

Sasuke havia acabado de chegar ao apartamento de Naruto, depois de um longo dia procurando por apartamentos próximos da Hyuuga's Companhy. Tudo realmente era muito mais caro do que o Uchiha se lembrava.

A maioria das imobiliárias queriam um adiantamento com o valor de dois meses do aluguel para entregar-lhe as chaves. Parecia que nem tudo seria um mar de rosas como ele tinha pensado.

Quando abriu a porta do apartamento do loiro, percebeu que estava vazio, o que indicava que Naruto ainda estava trabalhando.

Acendeu as luzes do local e andou até uma pequena mesa de centro que ficava entre os sofás. Jogando-se em um dos sofás, pegou o jornal que estava sobre a mesinha e riscou quatro anúncios.

Naruto sempre foi uma pessoa boa, e Sasuke sabia que se dependesse do amigo, dividiriam o apartamento sem qualquer problema. Mas acostumado com a sua privacidade, as coisas feitas e arrumadas da sua maneira, achou melhor procurar um lugar só dele.

- Já chegou, Teme?! – perguntou o loiro na soleira da porta.

- Não... – respondeu sarcasticamente.

Naruto andou até onde o amigo estava, e assim como ele, jogou-se no outro sofá.

- Não encontrou nada?! – perguntou Naruto tirando o jornal das mãos de Sasuke. – Você foi em todos esses lugares?

- Sim, mas todos são muito caros! Eles exigem muitos documentos e uma quantidade enorme de dinheiro.

- Por que não fica aqui, Teme? Tem lugar e...

- Vou ficar aqui até arrumar alguma coisa, Dobe.

- Tô morrendo de fome! – grunhiu pulando do sofá. – Vamos comer e depois nós vamos encontrar a Hina-chan e a amiga dela.

- Que seja... – murmurou. – Quero só ver o que ela me arrumou...

- A Hinata tem bom gosto, Teme. Por que acha que ela está comigo? - perguntou sorridente.

- E porque acha que fiz esse comentário, Dobe?! – retrucou com um sorriso de canto.

~*~

Já se aproximava a hora do fim do expediente de Hinata e Sakura. A toda a hora, a morena passava com um sorriso e dava uma discreta piscada de olho para Sakura, que em resposta, revirava os olhos.

- Ainda está doendo muito?! – perguntou a uma menina de aproximadamente dez anos, enquanto enfaixava a mão da garota.

- Mais ou menos... – murmurou chorosa. – Minha mãe vai ficar uma fera!

- Não pense assim. Acidentes acontecem... – respondeu sorrindo. – Pode ir. Já terminei!

- Obrigada...

Esperou a menina se retirar e começou a jogar os restos de ataduras e curativos no lixo. Foi nesse momento, que sentiu estar sendo observada por alguém. Ao virar-se para trás, deparou-se com Hinata de braços cruzados.

- O que foi, Hina-chan? – perguntou retirando as luvas que usou para atender a garotinha.

- Você viu a hora? –resmungou.

Sakura puxou a manga do jaleco, fazendo com que seu relógio aparecesse. Quando pousou seus olhos no pulso, viu o relógio marcando sete horas e dez minutos.

- Estamos atrasadas! – grunhiu a morena, encarando a amiga. – Mas já liguei para o Naruto e ele disse que tudo bem... Vá logo para casa, fique bem bonita e nos encontramos lá.

- Ok! – sorriu em resposta.

~*~

Hinata já havia saído há mais de cinco minutos e Sakura apenas foi pegar sua bolsa e guardar seu jaleco no armário destinado aos médicos para poder ir embora.

Depois de tudo arrumado, Sakura já estava em seu carro. Uma chuva fina já havia embaçado os vidros do veículo e as ruas começavam a ficar um pouco escorregadias. Ela apenas precisava dirigir um pouco mais devagar para chegar em casa.

Um trânsito já se formava na avenida principal, o que levaria mais tempo para ela chegar ao seu destino. Demoraria pelo menos uns vinte minutos até que Sakura pudesse sair daquele caos e pegar um caminho mais longo, porém menos cheio.

- É melhor eu avisar a Hinata... – murmurou com o queixo no volante.

Fitou mais uma vez a quantidade de carros na sua frente e pegou o celular na bolsa, discando o número da amiga. O celular tocou duas vezes, e depois, escutou vozes e uma música ao fundo.

- Hina-chan?

- Onde você tá, Saky-chan?

- Parada no trânsito... – murmurou derrotada.

- Naruto e eu já estamos lhe esperando...

_"Só eles?"_ pensou. Sakura distraiu-se quando viu o trânsito começar a se dissipar, esquecendo-se completamente Hinata do outro lado da linha.

Finalmente conseguiu atravessar a avenida principal de Tóquio e infiltrar-se nas ruas modesta de um bairro próxima a sua casa.

- Sakura?

- Hinata! Desculpe, acabei de sair do trânsito. Estou indo para casa!

- Você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse... – resmungou Hinata. – Quer que eu repita?!

- Claro! – retrucou virando o volante para a esquerda.

- Ok! Vou dizer rápido. Descobri o nome do seu futuro namorado... – comentou com um riso abafado. - Não é Sakuse ou sei lá o que tinha dito. – Sakura ouviu a voz de Naruto do lado da linha e, em seguida, uma pequena bronca vinda da amiga. – Então, ele se chama Sasuke. Agora preciso desligar, Saky-chan! Venha logo!

Ao ouvir o nome "Sasuke", deixou seu celular cair no chão do carro e arregalou os olhos. Aquilo só poderia ser uma terrível brincadeira de mau gosto por parte da amiga.

Diferente de Ino, Hinata não sabia toda a verdade sobre a história dos dois, apenas soube que haviam terminado e nada mais. Além de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Hinata viajou para estudar alguns anos fora de Tóquio, e quando retornou, mal se lembrava do nome do ex-namorado de Sakura.

- Não é possível... – balbuciou apertando o volante com força. Seus olhos já estavam marejados, dificultando a visão da rua. – Não! Não vou mais chorar por ele... Eu prometi e vou cumprir!

Sakura limpou as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos e respirou fundo. Não poderia deixar se abalar por aquilo. Hinata poderia estar enganada e ter trocado o nome do rapaz, afinal ela nunca foi muito boa em lembrar o nome das pessoas.

Esse era o único pensamento que a confortava.

A rosada continuou dirigindo um pouco menos atenta pelas ruas, quando ouviu seu celular tocar. Olhou para baixo e quando viu o visor piscando, esgueirou-se para alcançar o aparelho. Somente a ponta dos dedos dela tocavam o celular, sendo impossível pegá-lo.

Tirou o cinto e finalmente abaixou-se por inteira para pegar o celular. Quando estava prestes a atender o telefone, o veículo atravessou um pequeno cruzamento. Foi nesse momento que viu um carro vindo em uma velocidade absurda para cima dela, e instintivamente, pisou no acelerador.

- Não... – murmurou ao constatar que o carro não queria pegar, assim como de manhã. – Vamos, por favor! – suplicou.

O carro estava próximo demais para parar, e a última coisa que a rosada ouviu foi o barulho de uma freada brusca.

* * *

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 – Era você...**_

- Duas horas... – grunhiu o moreno entediado. – Eu vou embora!

Sem dar ouvidos ao que Naruto e Hinata lhe diziam, Sasuke os deu as costas e chamou um taxi para voltar ao apartamento do loiro.

- Deixe-o, Hina-chan... Mas é muita palhaçada da sua amiga não ter vindo! – retrucou irritado.

Hinata abaixou os olhos por um momento. Sakura nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que não comparecia aos compromissos.

- Ela disse que estava presa no trânsito, mas... – interrompeu-se ao abrir o celular. – Vou ligar mais uma vez!

A morena apertou duas vezes o botão verde e em seguida, levou o aparelho ao ouvido. Naruto apenas observava a cena quieto.

- Nada? – perguntou-a.

Ela o fitou e fechou o flip do celular.

- Nada, Naruto-kun... – murmurou triste. – Não entendo...

- Não importa! O teme ficará bem, Hina-chan... – disse ele, aproximando-se de Hinata. – Já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar!

**~*~**

Sasuke andou duas quadras até finalmente achar um taxista que quisesse parar àquela hora da noite. Ajeitou-se no banco de trás do veículo e informou-lhe o endereço.

Irritado demais com as últimas horas, fitou as casas e prédios passando enquanto o taxi movia-se pelas ruas de Tóquio. Dificilmente andava-se a mais de sessenta quilômetros por hora na avenida principal, mas as duas da manhã dificilmente teria um trânsito.

Ouviu o motorista praguejar alto, enquanto batia as mãos no volante. Sasuke nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que tinha acontecido e também não lhe interessava. Apenas quis saber o que ou quem o velho praguejava, quando o ouviu murmurar que teria que mudar de caminho.

- O que aconteceu? – Sasuke colocou a cabeça entre os bancos da frente e estreitou os olhos.

- Um acidente! Um maldito acidente logo à frente... – respondeu irritado. – Os policiais fecharam esse cruzamento e terei que dar a volta!

- Hum...

- Provavelmente deve ser alguém bêbado que perdeu o controle da direção. Foram dois carros pelo que parece... – O motorista apontou para dois carros parados no acostamento da rua. Um deles apresentava a frente amassada e o outro, estava irreconhecível.

Sasuke apertou os olhos para ver. Os carros estavam destruídos e provavelmente não haviam sobreviventes.

- Sabe se alguém morreu?! – perguntou o Uchiha ainda olhando para os carros destroçados.

- Não sei, senhor!

- Hum...

**~*~**

**No dia seguinte...**

Era pouco mais de oito horas da manhã. Naruto e Sasuke estavam tomando café-da-manhã. O loiro tentava inutilmente puxar assunto com o amigo, que estava mais quieto do que o normal.

- Que mal humor do inferno que você tá hoje! - Naruto irritou-se com a falta de palavras de Sasuke.

Sasuke continuava em um silêncio quase mortal, enquanto bebericava tranquilamente seu café.

- Desisto, Teme!

Dizendo tais palavras, Naruto levantou-se da mesa e se dirigiu ao banheiro, com o propósito de tomar um banho. Sasuke apenas acompanhou o amigo com o olhar.

- Dobe... – murmurou entre os dentes.

Seu humor matinal nunca foi dos melhores, mas naquele dia estava pior do que nunca. Talvez tudo estivesse contribuindo para que ele abandonasse, mais uma vez, a cidade de Tóquio.

Sasuke não percebeu que ficou quase meia hora olhando para o nada, enquanto seu café esfriava. Só se deu conta de estar daquele jeito, quando ouviu Naruto destrancando a porta.

- Hunf... – bufou.

Continuou imóvel por mais algum tempo e quando finalmente tomou coragem para se levantar, escutou o celular de Naruto tocando. Olhou fixamente para o aparelho e pensou em ignorar, afinal o celular nem era dele...

O toque cessou por breves segundos mas o barulho começou novamente.

- Atende aí, Sasuke! – gritou Naruto.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas decidiu atender. Não conseguiu distinguir o que seria pior: os berros de Naruto ou o celular tocando freneticamente.

- Alô? – grunhiu.

_- Naruto-kun! Por favor, Naruto! Sou eu, onde você tá?_ – uma pessoa do outro lado da linha parecia chorar desesperadamente.

- Hinata? O que foi?

_- Sasuke! Cadê o Naruto?! _– gritou aos soluços.

- Eu vou chamá-lo...

- O que foi, Teme? – Naruto apareceu recostado no batente da porta entre o quarto e a sala do apartamento. – Quem é?

- É a Hinata... – murmurou o moreno estendendo o celular para o amigo. – Ela está chorando, Naruto!

No mesmo instante, Naruto tomou o celular da mão de Sasuke.

- Hina-chan? O quê foi?

_- E-ela sofreu... __ u-um acidente! _

- De quem está falando?

_- A S-Saky-chan... A __ amiga que o S-Sasuke-san ia conhecer... Por isso ela não foi! Você precisa me ajudar, Naruto-kun..._

Naruto ao ouvir aquelas palavras, desviou seus olhos para o moreno, que parecia indiferente.

- Onde você tá?

_- No hospital! _–balbuciou. – _Eu tentei avisar a irmã dela, mas ninguém atende!_

- Eu já estou indo até aí! Fique calma, Hina-chan...

- Uhum... __

Sasuke pôde perceber que Naruto não tinha recebido um notícia agradável. Sem dizer, uma palavra, o loiro foi para o quarto e ao voltar, estava com sua carteira em mãos.

- O que aconteceu, Naruto?!

- Não dá pra explicar, Teme! Será que dá para você vir comigo até o hospital?! – perguntou irritado.

- Hospital? A Hinata está no hospital!?

- Não. A amiga dela... a mesma garota que você ia conhecer ontem! – Naruto andou até a porta e a abriu. – Você vem?

- Para quê? – retrucou arqueando uma sobrancelha. O moreno não via objetivo nenhum em ir ao hospital. O que faria ali?

- Esquece!- grunhiu o loiro, batendo a porta atrás de si.

**~*~**

Eram quase sete horas da noite, quando o celular de Sasuke tocou. Ao ler no visor "Naruto", revirou os olhos.

- O que foi?

_- Você pode trazer uma camisa e uma calça pra mim, Teme? A Hinata pediu para que eu passasse a noite aqui, e amanhã cedo eu preciso trabalhar. – _Naruto fez uma pausa e depois voltou a falar. – _Não posso deixá-la sozinha. Ela tá muito mal..._

- Ok... Me passa o endereço e eu já estou indo! – Sasuke se encaminhou até a escrivaninha de Naruto e pegou o primeiro papel que viu e logo em seguida, uma caneta. - Pode falar...

Assim que Naruto passou-lhe o endereço, Sasuke desligou e foi para o quarto de Naruto. Ao abrir seu armário, uma pilha de roupas caiu em seus pés.

- Por Kami... – murmurou para si mesmo. Pegou uma calça preta e uma camisa branca com mangas. Eram as únicas coisas que poderiam ser usadas sem que estivessem amassadas ou sujas. – Vai isso aqui mesmo!

**~*~**

Depois de quase meia hora, o táxi em que Sasuke estava parou em frente ao enorme prédio branco.

- Hospital Central de Tóquio. É aqui, senhor! – anunciou o motorista. – São vinte e sete dólares e setenta centavos. Fo...

- Fora a gorjeta! – murmurou Sasuke, concluindo a frase inacabada do motorista. – Pode ficar com o troco! – Ordenou lhe estendendo quatro notas de dez dólares!

O moreno andou a passos rápidos pela recepção do hospital e dirigiu-se ao elevador. Não deixou de notar alguns olhares das enfermeiras sobre si, mas os ignorou. Seu humor não tinha mudado muito naquele dia... Talvez estivesse pior do que antes.

**~*~**

- Fique calma, Hina-chan. Ela vai ficar bem! – disse Naruto afagando os cabelos de Hinata. – A Sakura-chan é forte e não vai acontecer nada...

Hinata encarou-o com os olhos banhados em lágrimas e fez um gesto com a cabeça:

- Não, Naruto-kun! Ela não tá bem! V-você não entende! – murmurou aos soluços. – E... Se ela morrer?!

- Que absurdo! A Sakura-chan morrer?! Não diga besteiras, Hina-chan. Ela sai dessa! – respondeu ele, querendo crer nas próprias palavras. – Você conhece o médico que vai cuidar dela, Hina-chan?

- Uhum. – murmurou limpando algumas lágrimas. – É o Ibiki-san. Tsunade-sama disse que o Ibiki é o melhor neurologista de Tóquio. Ele me disse que viria me contar como a Saky-chan está!

- Dobe!

Naruto e Hinata viraram-se e viram Sasuke se aproximar com uma pequena bolsa nas mãos. O moreno aproximou-se do casal e entregou as roupas para Naruto.

- Valeu, Teme! – sorriu.

Sasuke assentiu com um aceno e olhou para Hinata.

- E sua amiga, Hinata? – perguntou indiferente.

- Ela não está bem, Sasuke-san...

- Hum...

**~*~**

Pouco mais de vinte minutos depois que Sasuke chegara, o médico que cuidaria de Sakura, Ibiki, aproximou-se do trio de amigos.

- Ibiki-san! E então? - perguntou a morena esperançosa.

- Tsunade-sama reservou um quarto para ela, Hinata-san... – Ibiki calou-se por alguns instantes e depois, voltou a falar. – Não tenho o que esconder de você, Hinata... Ela não está nada bem. Seu estado é grave. Ela está com um edema cerebral importante, Hinata e... ela está em coma!

- C-coma? – repetiu incrédula. – Mas...

- Sim, ela está em coma! Infelizmente temos que esperar pelo pior. Quando acordar, ela pode ter seqüelas graves... na melhor das hipóteses, terá perda de memória. – Ibiki suspirou pesadamente. – Isso... se ela sobreviver!

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada. Hinata estava inconsolável depois de ouvir o parecer do médico. Sakura, sua melhor amiga, a pessoa que sempre a apoiou, a pessoa mais saudável que conhecera estava assim?

- Podemos vê-la, doutor Ibiki? – perguntou Naruto. Ele sabia que era tudo o que Hinata queria, mas não tinha condições de falar.

- Cinco minutos e nada mais que isso! – respondeu firme. – Sinto muito, Hinata mas você conhece as regras. - Hinata o encarou e apenas assentiu. – Por favor, me acompanhem! – ordenou.

O casal de namorados seguiu o médico, enquanto Sasuke hesitou em segui-los. Por algum motivo, a cuiosidade dele se aflorou. Queria conhecer a mulher com quem iria se encontrar, mas ao mesmo tempo, não sabia se isso era o certo.

Por fim, decidiu segui-los. Em questão de minutos estariam saindo do hospital.

Naruto e Hinata andavam mais a frente do lado de Ibiki, enquanto Sasuke estava mais atrás, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos. O moreno viu os amigos entrarem em um quarto e os seguiu, mas não entrou. Ficou parado na porta, enquanto os dois estavam do lado de dentro.

**~*~**

Ao entrar no quarto, Hinata deparou-se com a amiga inconsciente no leito do hospital. Sakura estava monitorada, respirava com a ajuda de um respirador e sua cabeça estava enfaixada.

Naruto que entrou logo em seguida, ficou pasmo com o estado da amiga. Viu sua namorada parada ao lado da cama, olhando tristemente para Sakura.

- Sakura-chan... – balbuciou aos soluços. Hinata levou umas das mãos até a mão da amiga e percebeu o quanto estava fria. – Não posso acreditar...

- Não dá pra acreditar que a Sakura-chan... – comentou o loiro recostado na parede. Agora tinha dúvidas que ela se salvasse. – Hina-chan, vamos?

Hinata deu uma última olhada na amiga, com a esperança que abrisse os olhos ou fizesse um movimento qualquer, mas nada aconteceu.

- Vamos... – murmurou.

A morena passou por Naruto e abriu a porta do quarto, saindo de lá sem esperar pelo namorado. Viu Sasuke recostado na parede do corredor, mas sequer tinha forças para dizer alguma coisa. Logo em seguida, Naruto também passou pelo moreno e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

Sasuke nunca tinha visto o amigo naquele estado. Parecia que não era o mesmo Naruto daquela mesma manhã. Ele não soube ao certo porque, mas algo o fez entrar naquele quarto.

Ao colocar um dos pés no quarto e fitar a pessoa no quarto, Sasuke não teve forças de continuar.

- S-Sakura?

* * *

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7 – Desespero**_

Suas mãos estavam suando dentro dos bolsos e Sasuke não acreditava no que estava vendo. Aquela cena não passava de um pesadelo que o moreno torcia cada vez mais para que acabasse.  
- Não pode ser ela... – balbuciou para si mesmo.  
Os cabelos num tom rosa inconfundível . O mesmo rosto, um pouco mais pálido e com alguns hematomas.  
Ele andou a passos hesitantes até ficar ao pé da cama dela. Seus olhos avistaram um prontuário descansando sobre a cabeceira da cama e sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke o pegou nas mãos, mas não o abriu.  
Faltava-lhe coragem para abrir. Não queria ler o que estava escrito ali.  
_"Covarde..."_ pensou. Passou por tantas coisas na vida e justo agora estava sendo covarde?! Ele suspirou e antes que desistisse, abriu a pasta de cor prata em suas mãos.  
**"Haruno Sakura; Acidente automobilístico; Edema cerebral; Coma profundo." **  
Os ônix passavam por aquelas palavras, causando cada vez mais choque em seu dono.  
Suas mãos começaram a tremer e o prontuário lhe escapou das mãos, caindo aberto no chão. Ele já não respirava e seu coração palpitava freneticamente, como se quisesse sair pela boca. Sasuke só teve forças de recostar-se na parede, sem conseguir desviar seus olhos dela.  
- O quê está fazendo aqui? Esse lugar é uma área restrita! – indagou uma enfermeira adentrando o quarto. – Rapaz! Estou falando com você! – ralhou irritada.  
Pela primeira vez, ele deu atenção a mulher, mas não escutara sequer uma palavra do que ela dissera.  
- Não me ouviu!?  
- Ela... – apontou para Sakura inconsciente. – Sakura...  
- Vou ser obrigada a chamar a segurança se não retirar-se imediatamente!  
Se Sasuke pudesse, teria saído correndo a mais tempo, mas não tinha forças. Sakura tinha esse poder sobre ele... o deixava fraco! O fazia se sentir um covarde.  
Sentiu ser empurrado para fora do quarto, mas a olhou pela última vez.  
- Vou contar até dez e quando acabar não quero mais te ver, ouviu!? – ameaçou a enfermeira.  
Sasuke não soube de onde tirou forças para caminhar até o elevador. Ao ver as portas se fechando, todas as cenas dela vieram em sua mente. Seus sorrisos, seus gestos, sua voz...

Como um zumbi, ele passou por Hinata e Naruto, que estavam sentado na sala de espera.  
- Onde você tava? – perguntou o loiro, porém não obteve resposta. – Teme! – Naruto o viu sair pelas portas do hospital.  
Sem atender ao chamado do amigo, Sasuke saiu do hospital e pôs-se a caminhar sem rumo pelas ruas de Tóquio.  
- O Sasuke-san está bem, Naruto-kun? – perguntou a morena.  
- Não sei, Hina-chan... – murmurou. – Não sei...

**~*~**

Tudo a sua volta estava branco e não se ouvia um barulho sequer. Sua última lembrança era apenas o barulho da freada do carro que vinha por cima do seu. Nada mais que isso...  
**- O-o que aconteceu? – **Sakura esperou uma resposta, mas ela não veio. Continuou olhando em volta, sem entender o que realmente tinha acontecido.  
De repente, as imagens pouco a pouco começaram a se formar e quando deu por si, notou estar em um quarto igualmente branco. Diferente de antes, havia um barulho que Sakura reconhecia muito bem: seu marcador cardíaco apitava a cada batida do seu coração.  
**- Eu sofri um acidente... – **concluiu. Era engraçado o fato de não estar sentindo dores ou qualquer outro tipo de desconforto.  
Levantou-se normalmente e encaminhou-se para a porta, que estava aberta. Ao olhar para o seu corpo, viu que estava com a roupa que usaria para ir ao barzinho.**  
- Minha nossa, o barzinho! A Hinata!** – repreendeu-se. – **Preciso encontrá-la...**  
Caminhou a passos rápidos por todo o corredor do hospital. Estava tudo muito quieto, e logo reconheceu o porquê de tanto silêncio. Era o andar da UTI, onde era terminantemente proibido qualquer ruído, por menor que fosse. Parou em frente ao elevador do andar e o aguardou.  
**- Ela deve estar na emergência...** – concluiu.  
O elevador demorara demais na opinião da rosada.**  
- Dane-se, vou pelas escadas! Pobre Hinata! Ela deve estar uma fera comigo... –** Lamentou-se.  
Descia as escadas, pulando alguns degraus. Queria logo encontrar Hinata e desculpar-se pelo terrível cano que dera na melhor amiga. Antes que pudesse chegar ao seu destino, encontrou uma criança chorando entre as escadas de emergência. Encolhida em um dos cantos dos últimos degraus, uma menina loira, aparentando não mais que quatro anos, soltava murmúrios baixos e inteligíveis aos ouvidos de Sakura.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, a rosada sentou-se ao seu lado.  
**- Ei, por que está chorando?** – perguntou de forma doce.  
A menina assustou-se com Sakura tão próxima de si e ficou calada por alguns instantes.  
**- Por que não me responde, lindinha?  
**  
- V-você me vê?  
**- Claro!** – Respondeu, soltando um riso baixo. **– Como não veria uma menina tão linda como você? Qual é o seu nome?**  
- Lyn... e o seu? – perguntou a menina, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.  
**- Meu nome é Sakura! Sou médica desse hospital! -** Lyn sorriu discretamente para Sakura, que percebeu estar ganhando um pouco da confiança da menina. – **Mas você não me respondeu porque estava chorando...**  
- Minha mãe... ela tá triste! – resmungou. – Eu cai da escada lá da minha casa, e minha mamãe me trouxe para o hospital. E agora, toda a vez que eu vou falar com ela, ela não me escuta e nem liga pra mim!  
**- Como assim?** – Sakura fitou a menina curiosa.  
- Acho que ela tá brava porque eu cai, e ela nem me olha quando eu falo com ela... – essa última frase veio em meio a soluços. – Acho que ela não gosta mais de mim...  
**- Não diga uma bobagem dessas... –** repreendeu a rosada. **- Em que quarto você está?**  
- Não sei o número... quer que eu te mostre!? – perguntou um pouco menos chorosa. – Você pode me ajudar!  
Sakura meneou um sim com a cabeça, quando uma espécie de estalo a dispertou.  
**- Hinata! –** sussurou.  
- O quê você disse, tia Sakura? – perguntou a menina.  
Sakura fitou a menina. Antes de qualquer coisa, precisava falar com Hinata e tentar se desculpar.  
**- Você me espera aqui, Lyn-chan... Preciso falar com uma amiga antes!  
**  
- Tá bom... eu vou ficar aqui e te esperar! – Sorriu.  
**- Ok! Eu já venho... –** Sakura deu uma discreta piscadela para a menina, que já se sentara de novo. **– Fique aí!  
**

**~*~**

Quando finalmente saiu das escadas de emergência do hospital, avistou a sala de Tsunade. Correu até lá e entrou de supetão, encontrando a chefe com a cabeça baixa.  
**- Tsunade! Você viu a Hinata?  
**  
A loira jogou a cabeça para trás e fitou o teto, sem responder a pergunta de Sakura. Tsunade levou as duas mãos às têmporas e as massageou, soltando um suspiro pesaroso.  
**- Tsunade?** – Sakura aproximou-se dela e colocou-se frente a frente. – **O que foi?**  
Novamente sem resposta. **" Mais que droga!"** praguejou.  
Antes de puder fazer qualquer coisa, viu Tsunade olhando exatamente para onde estava.  
- Pode entrar, Ibiki! – ordenou-o.  
Sakura virou-se e viu Ibiki entrando com um prontuário.  
- Tsunade-sama, com licença!  
- Como ela está? Alguma resposta? – perguntou a loira quase num sussurro.  
- Nenhuma resposta. Continua em coma! – anunciou.  
**- Quem continua em coma?** – perguntou-lhe.  
- A irmã dela já chegou! Hinata e o namorado não saíram um minuto do hospital!  
Como se ouvisse palavras magias, Sakura desviou seu olhar para Ibiki:  
**- Ibiki-san, onde a Hinata está?  
**  
- Vou com você, Ibiki! – anunciou Tsunade levantando-se.  
Os dois passaram por Sakura, sem sequer lhes dar atenção. Novamente, praguejou-se.  
**- Adoro ser ignorada! –** Grunhiu. –** Dane-se... eu vou com eles!**  
Sakura saiu da sala da chefe e os viu, seguindo para o corredor da sala de espera. Apressou os passos e logo, os alcançou mas não disse uma palavra afinal, todos pareceram tirar o dia para ignorá-la.  
Tsunade parou bruscamente e fez com que Sakura batesse sobre seu corpo imóvel. **  
- Droga... desculpe, Tsunade!** – Novamente ignorada, a rosada saiu detrás da médica mais velha e pôde avistar Hinata. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu correndo ao encontro da amiga, que estava sentada e com a cabeça baixa.  
**- Hina-chan! **– gritou. – **Hina-chan, desculpa... eu... – **Sakura parou bruscamente ao ver os olhos inchados da amiga, que soltava alguns soluços baixos. – **Hinata? O que houve?** – Ela agachou-se em frente a morena. **– Hina-chan...**  
- Sakura-chan... – balbuciou Hinata. Por um minuto a rosada sentiu uma alegria enorme. Finalmente alguém não estava a ignorando. – Ela não pode morrer...  
**- Quem, Hina-chan? –** perguntou preocupada.  
- Hinata, a Tsunade está aqui! – Sakura levantou a cabeça e pôde ver Naruto, que parecia bem abatido. – A irmã da Sakura-chan acabou de chegar...  
**- Irmã!? O que a Hana... **– Antes que pudesse terminar, Hinata e Naruto retiram-se de perto dela, deixando-a falando sozinha. **– Droga!**  
Sakura andou até onde Hana, Hinata, Naruto, Tsunade e Ibiki estavam. Ela preferiu ficar mais atrás, já que seria ignorava.  
**- É como se eu não existisse... **– balbuciou tristonha.

~*~

Sakura seguiu-os por todo o hospital. Só ficou ao lado deles, durante o percurso dentro do elevador, que por pouco não se fechou e a deixou para fora.  
**-Hana, aconteceu alguma coisa com os meus sobrinhos?! – **Indagou para a irmã mais velha. – **Por que ninguém nesse maldito hospital não me responde?!** – gritou.  
- Eu posso vê-la, doutor?! – perguntou Hana aos soluços. – Por favor... – implorou-lhe.  
A rosada continuava sem entender nada. Todos a ignoravam, fingindo que ela não estava ali. Era uma sensação horrível e agora sabia como Lyn sentia-se.  
- Bom...  
- Lhe daremos alguns minutos, Hana-san... Infelizmente é tudo o que podemos fazer! – respondeu Tsunade colocando-se a frente de Ibiki. Todos no elevador ouviram o barulho do elevador, indicando que haviam chegado ao seu destino. – Vamos... Chegamos! – murmurou a loira colocando uma mão no ombro de Hana.  
Todos seguiram Ibiki e Tsunade que iam logo a frente. Todos, incluindo a rosada, voltaram para o andar da UTI e caminhavam pelos corredores silenciosos do local..**  
- O que diabos está acontecendo?! Por que estão no andar da UTI?! –** grunhiu.  
As portas dos quartos passavam lentamente, enquanto Sakura os seguia. Os orbes verdes viram o pequeno grupo parar em frente a uma porta. Hinata e Naruto ficaram de fora, enquanto Hana, acompanhada dos dois médicos seguiram para dentro do quarto.  
Chegara a hora que finalmente descobriria o que estava acontecendo. Passou pelos amigos e sorriu para eles, não recebendo nada em troca.  
- Ela não pode morrer, Naruto... – murmurou a morena abraçada ao namorado. – Minha melhor amiga não pode morrer...  
Sakura parou por alguns segundos em frente a eles. _"Melhor amiga?! Mas..."_  
- A Sakura-chan vai ficar bem, Hinata... Acalme-se!  
**- O que tá acontecendo?! –** grunhiu para si mesma. A rosada se dirigiu até onde Hana e os outros entraram. – **Eu não entendo... o... quê... -** Sakura interrompeu-se ao ver quem era a pessoa que causara todo aquele alarde. **– Sou... eu?!**  
****

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**  
Capítulo 8 – A Dura Realidade**_

O corpo de Sakura repousava sobre a cama, enquanto Tsunade, Ibiki olhavam Hana com um certo pesar.  
- Saky-chan... – balbuciou. Hana levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Sakura, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos. – Acorda, Saky-chan. Você sabe que eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira!  
Os dois médicos presentes se entreolharam. A irmã mais velha de Sakura parecia estar totalmente inconsolável. Falava frases como se Sakura estivesse acordada.  
**- Não pode ser... – **Sakura aproximou-se da irmã, tentando tocá-la, mas a transpassou. **– Isso é um pesadelo! Só pode ser um pesadelo...** – murmurou, convencida de que aquilo era um sonho horrível.  
- Você precisa reagir! – Exclamou Hana emocionada. – Vamos, Sakura! Droga!  
Sakura olhou para seu próprio corpo imóvel na cama.  
**- Já sei! –** Sakura deitou-se sobre o seu próprio corpo e abria e fechava os olhos, na tentativa de "acordar a si mesma".  
- Ela tem chances, Tsunade-sama?! – perguntou Hana, sem tirar os olhos da irmã.  
- Temos que esperar que ela reaja, Hana e... – Ibiki comentou.  
- Me responda a verdade! Ela tem ou não chances de sobreviver?! – Perguntou com desespero.  
- As chances são remotas... – murmurou a médica com pesar.  
**- Vamos, Sakura! Acorda!** – repetia para si mesma com a voz embargada. – **Vamos! Eu não posso morrer...**  
As tentativas de Sakura acordar foram em vão. Enquanto Hana praticamente debruçava-se sobre o seu corpo imóvel, a rosada via a cara de pena de Tsunade e Ibiki. Ela conhecia aquelas feições...  
- Sinto muito, Hana-san mas seu tempo acabou! São as regras... – murmurou Tsunade ao lado da irmã da Haruno.  
- Apenas mais alguns minutos, Tsunade-sama... – suplicou.  
- Não posso, Hana. Sinto muito mesmo...  
Mesmo relutante, Hana retirou-se do quarto. Era horrível ver sua irmã menor naquele estado e o pior de tudo, era saber que Sakura talvez não se salvasse.  
**- Isso só pode ser um terrível pesadelo... – **murmurou a rosada desolada. **– O quê eu vou fazer agora?**  
Tudo parecia se encaixar. Por isso que todos pareciam ignorá-la, quando na verdade não a viam. Por isso, Hinata chorava desesperada na sala de visitas. Mas uma coisa parecia não se encaixar: como Lyn conseguia vê-la?!  
Tinha suas suspeitas, mas precisava confirmar.

~*~

Quando chegou onde deixara Lyn, ela ainda estava lá. Dessa vez, estava sentada e com as pernas esticadas, mexendo os pés e distraída com os movimentos dos mesmos.  
**- Lyn-chan... **– chamou-a.  
A menina olhou para trás e sorriu, levantando-se.  
- Até que enfim, Tia Sakura! Você demorou... – reclamou, aproximando-se. – Você tava chorando?!  
**- N-não, estou bem Lyn! Você não queria me mostrar uma coisa? – **perguntou com um sorriso triste.  
- Ah é! Vamos! Acho que você vai poder me ajudar...

~*~

Como um verdadeiro pesadelo, Sakura seguiu Lyn até o andar da UTI. O mesmo andar em que esteve a poucos minutos e que tomou um verdadeiro choque. O andar, como sempre, estava silencioso e as poucas pessoas presentes nos corredores, eram enfermeiros e médicos.  
- Acho que é esse quarto aqui, Tia Sakura! – exclamou a menina entrando em uma das portas abertas.  
Lyn entrou primeiro e Sakura a seguiu. Ao entrar, viu uma moça aparentando vinte e cinco anos de idade, dormindo desconfortável numa poltrona ao lado do leito da cama.  
- Aquela é a minha mãe! – apontou a garota. – Acho que ela tá dormindo! Shii!  
**- Uhum... –** concordou a rosada.  
- Eu não entendo porque de ela não me ouvir. Ela passa o tempo todo chorando e nem presta a atenção em mim... – balbuciou chorosa.  
Sakura olhou atentamente para a menina e depois, aproximou-se da cama.  
Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando viu uma menina inconsciente deitada no leito do hospital. Era Lyn e assim como ela, também parecia estar em coma.**  
- Lyn-chan, o que você disse que aconteceu com você?  
**- Eu cai da escada, tia Sakura! – respondeu envergonhada.  
Sakura olhou para os hematomas no rosto da menina deitada e depois, passou seus olhos pela cabeça, que também estava enfaixada.  
Pouco a pouco, a mãe de Lyn acordou e andou até a cama. Automaticamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela passou a acariciar os cabelos da menina.  
- Tia Sakura, quem que está aí em cima da cama?! – perguntou inocente.  
_"Como vou responder, Kami-sama?!"  
_  
**- E-eu não sei, Lyn-chan! Eu não conheço... **– respondeu. – **Quer dar uma volta pelo hospital?!** – desconversou.  
- Uhum!

~*~

Não muito longe do hospital, Sasuke encontrava-se no parque principal. O parque onde tudo tinha acabado entre Sakura e ele.  
Assim como a rosada, Sasuke queria acordar daquele pesadelo o mais rápido possível. A única imagem que vinha em sua mente era ela deitada naquela cama de hospital.  
_" Vou me mudar de Tóquio... vou para Konoha!"  
"Eu te odeio!"_ Foram essas as últimas palavras que ele ouviu de Sakura. Será que se tivesse dito a verdade a ela, ainda estariam juntos?!  
_"Haruno Sakura; Acidente automobilístico; Edema cerebral; Coma profundo."  
_  
_"Um acidente! Um maldito acidente logo à frente... Os policiais fecharam esse cruzamento e terei que dar a volta!"  
_Será que era o carro de Sakura que viu na noite em voltou extremamente irritado pelo fato de não ter encontrado a tal garota, amiga de Hinata?!  
- Não é possível... – murmurou levando as mãos à cabeça.  
O destino estava sendo extremamente cruel com Sasuke. Tudo conspirou contra ele e por um minuto, esqueceu do seu real objetivo em Tòquio: o emprego! E o conseguiu...  
Por um minuto, Sasuke se culpou pelo estado em que Sakura se encontrava. Se ele não tivesse saído para comemorar sua mais nova "conquista", Sakura não sofreria o acidente. Ou sofreria?!  
Muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta!

~*~

Sasuke passou praticamente toda a tarde e boa parte da noite naquele parque, sendo assombrado pelas malditas lembranças dela.  
Já tinha escurecido quando ele adentrou o apartamento do melhor amigo. Encontrou-o recostado no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Pelo jeito, Sasuke não era o único que estava sofrendo.  
- Teme?! – Naruto ergueu o rosto quando escutou Sasuke fechar e trancar a porta. – Onde você tava?!  
Sem responder, Sasuke encaminhou-se para a janela da sala e começou a olhar as ruas pela fresta da mesma. Ainda era difícil acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo.  
- Sasuke! Eu te conheço e vi o quanto saiu abalado daquele quarto...  
- Era ela! – disparou de costas para o amigo.  
Naruto continuava sentado no sofá e fitava as costas de Sasuke.  
- O-o que quer dizer?!  
Sasuke tomou coragem e finalmente encarou-o.  
- Sakura... A garota amiga de Hinata... Minha ex-namorada...  
- Sua ex-namorada?! – repetiu surpreso. – Teme, isso não é coisa para se brincar! – Gritou irritado.  
- Acha mesmo que estou brincado, Naruto?! Eu estou rindo por acaso!? – Sasuke aumentou ainda mais seu tom de voz.  
Pela primeira vez em anos, Naruto viu os olhos escuros do amigo sem qualquer brilho. Pareciam vazios e sem vida.  
_"É verdade..."_ Concluiu o Uzumaki.  
- Naruto, o quê eu faço?! O quê faria se Hinata estivesse em coma?! – Nem mesmo Sasuke sabia exatamente o quê estava fazendo ao perguntar tal coisa para Naruto, seu amigo mais abobalhado.  
Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Pensou na hipótese de dizer _"Me mataria..."_, mas não o faria.  
- Não sei, Teme... Sinceramente! Acho que esperaria... – argumentou. Naruto recebeu um olhar confuso por parte do Uchiha. – Esperaria que ela acordasse. Não há muito para se fazer!  
Esperar que ela acorde era uma boa opção, mas se isso não acontecesse?! Ou pior, se ela morresse?! Sasuke não teria a chance de pedir perdão a ela!  
- Nunca pensei que sentiria remorso na minha vida... – comentou.  
- Amanhã você começará no seu novo emprego, Teme. Esqueça um pouco isso e dedique-se ao seu trabalho... As coisas se resolverão por si só! – Naruto tentou dizer aquelas palavras o mais firme possível, quando na realidade estava sofrendo em ver seus dois melhores amigos naquela situação.  
- Estou sendo castigado, Naruto! E o pior é que eu talvez mereça tudo isso...  
- O quê está dizendo, Teme?!  
- Eu a fiz sofrer, menti e a abandonei. Estou sendo castigado da pior forma possível... – murmurou o moreno antes de deixar a sala e dirigir-se ao quarto.

Naruto viu pouco a pouco Sasuke desaparecer pelos corredores do apartamento, até ouvir a porta do quarto ser fechada. Nunca havia visto o amigo naquele estado e o pior de tudo, era sentir-se um incompetente em não poder fazer absolutamente nada.  
Apesar de tudo, seu amigo com "coração de pedra" tinha sentimentos. Agora tudo o que ele poderia fazer era dar força à namorada e ao melhor amigo...

~*~

**  
Continua....**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9 - Tempo**_

**Dois meses depois...**

Há exatos sessenta dias o pesadelo de Sasuke começara. Dia após dia, a culpa lhe pesava nos pensamentos. Naruto perdeu a conta de quantas vezes seu amigo repetiu a frase "A culpa foi minha..." em meio as poucas conversas que tinham.

Sasuke afundou-se no trabalho da Hyuuga's Company e acabou por conseguir a confiança de Hiashi. Mal sabia o Hyuuga que a dedicação exagerada do Uchiha tinha nome e sobrenome: Haruno Sakura.

Hinata passava mais tempo no hospital do que de costume. Além da tristeza, a agonia em relação à falta de resposta de Sakura, fazia a morena perder pouco a pouco suas esperanças. Se Naruto não estivesse ao seu lado a apoiando e lhe dando forças, já teria se entregado.

Assim como todos, o Uzumaki sofria com tudo aquilo. Era difícil ligar para Hinata e ouvir um "Continua em coma..." quando o assunto se desviava para Sakura.

**~*~**

Concentrado em seu projeto, Sasuke estava a quase 6 horas trancada na sala de projetos da empresa. Pediu para não ser incomodado por ninguém, exceto por Hiashi.

O cesto de lixo no canto da sala estava cheio e alguns papéis teimavam em cair no chão da sala. Sasuke perdeu a conta de quantas vezes amassou as plantas do Hall da empresa. Nada estava bom e tudo o que fazia parecia não ser o suficiente.

Sasuke desistiu quando todas as folhas de papel da prancheta se esgotaram. Estava exausto mas não queria parar. Precisava manter sua mente distraída, assim seus pensamentos não vagariam para aquele maldito quarto de hospital.

- Sasuke-san, Hiashi-sama disse para o senhor ir almoçar... – murmurou uma senhora no batente da porta da sala. – Já passaram quase duas horas do seu horário de almoço.

- Estou sem fome, Mika... – respondeu com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

- Hiashi-sama não vai gostar de ser desobedecido. Ele preza muito pela saúde dos funcionários... se não quer almoçar, pelo menos saia para tomar um ar fresco!

Sasuke fitou a mulher e assentiu. Não estava com um pingo de paciência para ouvir sermões, principalmente de Hiashi.

- Já estou indo... – resmungou.

Assim que a mulher se retirou, Sasuke verificou se estava com a sua carteira e pegou o celular da mesa de projetos. Seguiu até o elevador da empresa e quando menos esperou, encontrava-se no andar térreo da Hyuuga's Company.

Dirigindo-se para fora do prédio, atravessou a rua e entrou no "Ichikaru Café". Acomodou-se em uma das mesas do lado de fora do modesto café e quando estava pronto para pedir, sentiu seu celular vibrar.

- Alô?!

- Uchiha Sasuke?! – Uma voz grave perguntou e Sasuke respondeu com um desanimado "Uhum". – Aqui é Kisame, da Akatsuki Imobiliária...

- Ah sim... o quê deseja!?

- Acho que encontramos o apartamento que procurava! Ele é localizado próximo da Hyuuga's Company como o senhor desejava... e por incrível que pareça está com um ótimo preço!

- Hum... – resmungou.

- Ainda está interessado?!

- Quando poderei vê-lo?!

- Hoje mesmo! Na verdade, estarei indo lá dentro de meia hora...

Sasuke pensou um pouco. Não estava com um pingo de fome e aproveitaria sua uma hora e meia de almoço para conhecer sua, talvez, nova moradia.

- Estarei aí em quinze minutos! – Respondeu.

**~*~**

Como previsto, Sasuke encontrou-se com Kisame na Akatsuki Imobiliária e seguiram para o tal apartamento. Realmente ele ficava bem próximo à empresa de Hiashi, facilitando sua vida. O local era bem agradável e aconchegante. Para algumas pessoas poderia até ser pequeno, mas não para o moreno... Tinha o espaço perfeito para suas coisas!

- A vista também é agradável, Sasuke! – Comentou Kisame de frente para a janela do apartamento.

- Uhum... – murmurou desinteressado, passando seus olhos por toda a sala do apartamento. – Quanto ficará o aluguel?! É um apartamento bem localizado... não deve ser barato!

- Realmente, mas preciso discordar de você Sasuke! Por incrível que pareça, o aluguel está bem barato... apenas cento e cinqüenta dólares mensais!

- Nani?! – questionou incrédulo.

- A moça que colocou-o para alugar disse que era por problemas familiares... Por enquanto será apenas um contrato temporário... – comentou ainda perdendo-se na paisagem. – E então, ficará com o apartamento?!

- É óbvio! Quando posso assinar os papéis e todo o resto?!

- Hoje mesmo! – respondeu Kisame. – Vamos voltar para a imobiliária e podemos acertar toda a situação. Amanhã mesmo poderá se mudar! – sorriu.

- Ótimo!

**~*~**

Sendo ignorada por tudo e por todos, Sakura vagara por dias naquele hospital acompanhado de Lyn. A pequena apesar de não entender sua "situação atual" tornou-se sua companheira inseparável.

Porém, quando a menina se viu deitada na cama do hospital, pôs-se a chorar e fazer perguntas para a rosada. Perguntas que ela também tinha e não sabia das respostas.

Sakura era apaixona por medicina, mas ficar naquele hospital estava se tornando um verdadeiro inferno. Era ignorada por todos, exceto por Lyn, e aquilo realmente começava a lhe irritar.

Por diversas vezes, pensou em como seria se tivesse morrido no acidente. Talvez nem sua irmã e nem ela, estariam sofrendo tanto!

**- Eu não agüento mais! **

**~*~**

**Hyuuga's Company – 19:00**

Sasuke estava trancado na sala desde às 15:30. Seu expediente tinha acabado havia pouco mais de meia hora, o que chamou a atenção de Hiashi.

- Entre... – grunhiu o Uchiha ao escutar duas batidas na porta.

- Uchiha? Por que ainda está aqui? – perguntou o Hyuuga parado na porta. – Seu horário já acabou...

Sasuke apenas suspirou pesarosamente. Nem havia notado que já deveria estar em casa.

- Eu não percebi!

- Você anda bastante distraído, Uchiha! Algum problema?

- Estou de mudança... – mentiu. – Estou morando na casa de um amigo e estava procurando algo mais perto da empresa. Por sorte, achei um apartamento para alugar!

- Aham... – comentou Hiashi desinteressado. – Não vim falar com você sobre isso. Na verdade, percebi que anda bastante empenhado no trabalho, até demais na minha opinião. Não posso negar que está fazendo um excelente trabalho, mas acho que todos precisam de um descanso, inclusive você. Como você está mais que adiantado com o seu trabalho, aproveite esse resto de semana e arrume tudo o quê precisa!

- Tem certeza?!

- Absoluta! – respondeu o chefe confiante.

Sasuke suspirou e levantou-se. Quem dera se todos os seus problemas fossem resolvidos em alguns dias.

Dando um aceno discreto para seu chefe, deixou o recinto e encaminhou-se para o estacionamento para pegar seu carro que comprara há alguns dias. Sabia exatamente onde iria agora...

**~*~**

Sasuke estacionou o carro em frente ao enorme prédio branco e fitou-o. Precisava tomar coragem para entrar ali depois de mais de dois meses, além de contar com a sorte. Talvez se Hinata estivesse de plantão, ela deixasse que Sasuke visitasse Sakura.

Suas pernas mexeram-se por si só e quando menos esperou, encontrava-se em frente à recepcionista do hospital.

- O quê deseja?

- Gostaria de falar com a doutora Hyuuga Hinata.

- Sinto muito, mas ela está de plantão... – respondeu verificando um papel com alguns horários. Provavelmente era ali que ficavam todos os horários dos médicos plantonistas. – Seu plantão acaba às seis da manhã!

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke deixou a recepcionista falando sozinha. Já que ela sequer informara sobre onde Hinata estava de plantão, ele mesmo procuraria.

Sasuke começou a vagar pelos corredores vazios do hospital, procurando por uma médica de cabelos azulados e olhos cor de pérola. Por sorte, viu exatamente a pessoa que procurava sentada numa das cadeiras da recepção quase deserta do hospital.

Hinata parecia completamente distraída enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos e sorria tristemente.

- Hinata! – Com um supetão, Hinata procurou o dono da voz alta que ecoou por toda a recepção. Encontrou Sasuke andando apressadamente ao seu encontro. – Que bom que te encontrei! – Exclamou acomodando-se ao lado da morena.

- Sasuke-san, o quê faz aqui?! – Perguntou surpresa. – Q-quer dizer... Desde que a Saky-chan está em coma... – Hinata tentou procurar as palavras certas, mas não as encontrava. – Desde aquele dia... você entende, não é?!

Ele apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e fitou a futura esposa do melhor amigo.

- O Dobe me contou que te pediu em casamento há alguns dias... Fico feliz por vocês!

- Obrigada, Sasuke-san. O Naruto-kun quis tentar me alegrar um pouco com o noivado mas... não é a mesma coisa sem a Saky-chan! – Hinata fitou mais uma vez a mão direita, agora com uma aliança dourada no dedo anelar. – Ela é minha melhor amiga e... – suspirou. – Queria que ela fosse a primeira a saber!

- Entendo... – Respondeu jogando a cabeça para trás e fitando o teto branco. – Posso te pedir um favor?! - Hinata acenou um sim com a cabeça. - Posso vê-la?!

- Eu sinto muito mas o horário de visitas já terminou, Sasuke-san...

- Apenas por alguns minutos, Hinata! – A voz de Sasuke soou como uma súplica, fazendo a morena se espantar. – Por favor...

- Eu não sei... – murmurou para si mesma. Ela sabia que se meteria em problemas e naquele momento, era o que menos queria. Porém, não deixou de notar a agonia de Sasuke ao praticamente suplicar-lhe para que ficasse com ela.

Ele a olhava de canto de olho, esperando uma resposta.

- Hinata..?

- Um minuto e nada mais que isso, Sasuke-san... E teremos que ser discretos! – respondeu.

Ambos se levantaram em um supetão e caminharam até o elevador. Hinata ia mais a frente, enquanto ele andava a passos curtos com as mãos nos bolsos. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Sasuke tinha medo do que veria.

Os dois entraram no elevador vazio e silencioso. A morena apertou o botão de número oito e aguardou o fechar das portas de metal.

– É incrível como não consegui assimilar o nome a pessoa! – sorriu de forma triste. – Ela sempre me disse que era péssima em nomes...

- Como assim?!

- Ela nunca esqueceu de você, Sasuke-san... – disse olhando-o curiosa. – Quando Naruto-kun disse o seu nome, eu sequer consegui deduzir que o você... era você!

- Acho que entendi... – murmurou.

Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, um barulho anunciou a chegada do elevador ao andar. Ele suspirou pesadamente, enquanto Hinata tomou a frente para guiá-lo ao quarto de Sakura.

Os corredores estavam relativamente calmos para um andar de cuidados intensivos. Não havia sequer médicos ou enfermeiros naquele momento, o que realmente facilitou a entrada de Sasuke no andar.

Poucos passos foram suficientes para os dois chegarem ao quarto com a numeração 443.

- É aqui... – sussurou Hinata. – Entre! Rápido! Eu vou ficar por aqui, caso alguém apareça...

Com um aceno de cabeça, Sasuke concordou e esgueirou-se pela porta entre aberta. Só se deu conta que realmente estava dentro do quarto, quando ouviu a batida, um tanto quanto apressada, da porta atrás de si.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para voltar-se para o leito onde Sakura estava e quando o fez, sentiu apenas um sentimento: medo.

Medo de nunca mais ver os mesmos olhos verdes que o fascinavam. Medo de não ouvir sua voz. Medo de perdê-la para sempre...

Sasuke respirou fundo e posicionou-se ao lado esquerdo da cama. Por um momento, hesitou em tocá-la com medo de machucá-la ou desligar alguns dos fios ligados a ela.

Finalmente tomou coragem e levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto de Sakura, fazendo um discreto carinho nas maçãs do rosto. Acariciando cada milímetro do rosto dela, Sasuke sentiu um aperto no coração...

**~*~**

Sakura e Lyn estavam em frente ao vidro do berçário do hospital, contemplando os bebês que acabavam de chegar ao mundo.

- Olha aquele lá, tia Saky! – apontou a pequena para uma das crianças enrolada em um cobertor amarelo. – Ele é lindo...

**- Uhum...**– murmurou sem escutar ao certo o quê Lyn tinha lhe dito.

Estava farta de ficar naquele hospital, vagando como uma alma penada. Cansou de ficar no quarto, "admirando" a si mesma deitada na cama. Era um verdadeiro martírio ver os dias e as noites passando e não saber se viveria ou morreria.

De repente, sentiu sua face tornar-se mais quente e, involuntariamente, levou sua mão até a maçã do rosto. Sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar e nem ao menos sabia o porquê.

- Tia Saky..?

Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes e fitou a menina que a olhava curiosa.

**- Hum?**

- Por que você tá chorando?!

**- N-nada, Lyn... não é nada! **– Sorriu triste.

Lyn piscou mais algumas vezes, mas acabou por voltar sua atenção para os bebês.

Diferente de segundos atrás, Sakura sentiu um gosto de menta nos lábios e instantaneamente, fechou os olhos.

**- Sasuke... –** balbuciou.

Era o mesmo gosto que sentia quando o beijava. Suspirando, levou a mão aos lábios como se quisesse sentir aquele gosto pelo resto de seus dias.

"_Pensando nele outra vez?! Nem quase morta você consegue esquecê-lo!? Idiota..." _Repreendeu-se.

**~*~**

Pouco a pouco, afastou sua boca da dela e a encarou de olhos fechados. Como ele gostaria de poder ver aquelas duas esmeraldas abertas e com um brilho de alegria.

Sasuke antes de afastar-se por completo, levou seu rosto próximo ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Você vai acordar e quando isso acontecer, eu estarei ao seu lado... Não importa quanto tempo demore!

**...Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10 – Destino**_

Sakura e Lyn estavam acomodadas em um dos bancos do jardim do hospital. A água que jorrava do chafariz presente exatamente no centro da roda de flores do lugar, fez Sakura distrair-se e lembrar-se do seu "sonho".

_" Você vai acordar e quando isso acontecer, eu estarei ao seu lado... Não importa quanto tempo demore!"_

Jurava ter ouvido aquela frase enquanto admirava os bebês pelo vidro límpido do berçário. Mas esse não era o fato que a incomodava.

Aquela voz grave e rouca era inconfundível

- Tia Saky...? – Chamou a pequena pela milésima vez.

- Desculpe, Lyn-chan... o que foi?

- Eu não agüento mais ficar sem fazer nada! – Resmungou olhando para os próprios pés enquanto os balançava. – Não tem nada para fazer aqui...

Sakura suspirou pesarosamente e jogou a cabeça para trás, fitando o céu azul sobre elas.

A "vida" que elas estavam levando era terrível. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes desejou que seu coração parasse sem ninguém por perto para tentar ressuscitá-la. Nem mesmo desejou voltar a vida... acordar. Do que adiantaria acordar e continuar com aquilo que um dia chamou de vida?!

A única coisa que realmente sentia falta era de exercer sua profissão. Suas horas sempre foram preenchidas por alguns pacientes carinhosos e carentes e outros, nem tanto. Mas era o que amava fazer, mesmo que suas razões por escolher Medicina tenham sido outras.

- O quê você quer fazer, Lyn-chan?!

- Eu quero fazer tanta coisa, tia Saky! – Lyn a olhou com olhos sonhadores. – Quero ir para o parque que tem perto da minha casa, quero tomar sorvete de chocolate...

- Bom, tomar sorvete acho que será bem difícil... – comentou a rosada, arrancando risos da menina. – Mas podemos passear um pouco. O que acha?!

- Jura que você vem comigo?! – Perguntou entusiasmada.

Sakura colocou-se de pé e estendeu a mão para a menina.

- Claro. Mas você sabe ir para esse tal parque?!

- Sei... Mamãe e eu sempre passávamos de carro por lá! E minha casa fica quase em frente...

- Então, vamos?!

- Uhum... – Concordou Lyn, já puxando Sakura.

~*~

O quarto estava repleto de caixas de papelão abertas e suas roupas estavam jogadas sobre a cama no centro do cômodo. Ao lado da porta, três malas estavam empilhadas de forma organizada enquanto Sasuke terminava de colocar suas roupas na outra mala.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar?! – Naruto argumentou pela milésima vez recostado no batente da porta. – Aqui o aluguel é por conta da casa! – sorriu.

- Tenho... Será melhor assim! – Grunhiu o moreno, compenetrado em seus afazeres. – Além disso, o aluguel está barato e é próximo da empresa.

- Ok, mas saiba que precisar de alguma coisa pode voltar! – Sasuke assentiu com um sorriso de canto. – Além disso... – Naruto completou. – Você morrerá de saudades de mim!

Em resposta, o moreno revirou os olhos e voltou a se concentrar em arrumar suas coisas.

- Hinata me contou que você foi vê-la... – comentou o loiro sem jeito.

Um dos pontos bons da amizade entre eles era o fato de um perceber o quê realmente incomodava o outro. Com poucas palavras, conversavam muito... Sempre foi assim!

- Hum... – Sasuke fechou o zíper da mala e a colocou no chão, voltando-se para Naruto. – Nada mudou.

- Logo mudará, Teme! – Animou-o. – A Sakura-chan é forte e...

- Você disse isso há exatamente dois meses! – Exclamou irritado. – Acho que já basta desse assunto!

Sasuke pegou a mala que estava no chão e lançou-a para a pilha de malas na porta e, em seguida, deu as costas à Naruto.

Sem dizer mais nada, o loiro retirou-se, praguejando-se por comentar aquele assunto.

~*~

Confusa. Talvez fosse essa a palavra exata que definisse a Haruno naquele momento. Por quê escutou a voz dele?! Ele nem mesmo sabia se ela ainda estava viva ou morta! Provavelmente estava em Konoha, ou sabe-se lá aonde, trabalhando em alguma coisa e com uma família feliz.

Sakura não soube ao certo quanto tempo foi guiada por Lyn. Deu-se conta de onde estava, quando viu a pequena correr em alta velocidade, deixando-a para trás.

- Não corra assim, Lyn! Você pode se machuc... – interrompeu-se. – Esqueça! Pode correr!

A única resposta que teve foi a risada alta que Lyn soltou enquanto passava entre as árvores do parque. Só agora ela tinha notado onde estavam.

- Não pode ser... – murmurou cansada.

Ao ver as árvores, flores e bancos de praça bem distribuídos daquele local, a mesma vontade de chorar veio à tona. Eram as mesmas árvores de anos atrás. Foram elas que presenciaram o início do fim da vida da Haruno. Naqueles bancos, a notícia da partida de Sasuke foi tão dolorosa quanto uma facada no peito.

A essas alturas, Lyn corria ao redor dos bancos ali e com muita dificuldade, Sakura conseguiu mover suas pernas até um banco e sentar-se, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos.

Ela começou a observar todo o movimento do parque. As crianças corriam umas das outras enquanto a cena de famílias fazendo piqueniques e casais de namorados misturavam-se entre a natureza bem cuidada do local.

- Tia Saky! Eu cansei! – Resmungou a pequena sentada em frente a ela.

- Você não tem jeito! – Repreendeu a menina com um sorriso doce. – Descanse um pouco e depois você volta a brincar...

- Tá bom. Não tem graça mesmo... Não tenho com quem brincar!

Sakura fitou a pequena a sua frente. Lyn olhava tristemente para os pés, enquanto os balançava na tentativa inútil de distrair-se.

- Não fique assim, Lyn-chan... Tudo vai melhorar! – Sakura levou uma das mãos até a cabeça da menina e lhe acariciou os cabelos. Queria acreditar no que ela mesma havia dito...

Lyn suspirou um pouco mais aliviada e jogou-se para trás, apoiando as mãos na grama verde.

- E sua família, tia Saky?! – Perguntou com um tom de curiosidade. – Você é casada?! Tem filhos? – Os olhos da menina se encheram de brilho ao imaginar crianças parecidas com sua nova melhor amiga.

- Não, as únicas pessoas que tenho são minha irmã, meus dois sobrinhos e minha mãe... – sorriu triste. – Por quê?

- Se você não é casada, deve ter namorado! – Concluiu. Em resposta, Sakura meneou um não. – Não?! Mas você é tão linda, tia Saky! Você deve ter muitos namorados e não quer me contar!

Sakura não teve como não rir aos gestos e frases da menina.

- E você Lyn, está muito assanhadinha! – Exclamou, fazendo cócegas na menina, que ria da situação.

O sorriso de Lyn era cativante e, mesmo que por pouco tempo, fez a rosada esquecer do pesadelo que vivia há dois meses.

~*~

Já estava anoitecendo quando o Uchiha parou o carro em frente à sua nova moradia. Saindo do carro, encaminhou-se para o porta-malas onde pelo menos seis malas estavam colocadas de forma organizada, preenchendo o espaço do conversível. Antes de pegá-las, remexeu os bolsos a procura da chave da casa, encontrando-a no bolso detrás da calça jeans que usava.

Finalmente tomou uma mala em cada mão e direcionou-se à pequena soleira da casa, onde depositou seus pertences e abriu a porta. Assim como no dia anterior, o espaço em que provavelmente seria a sala do local estava quase vazia, a não ser pelos sofás e pela mesa de centro presentes ali.

Explorou rapidamente a casa para conhecê-la. A sala era espaçosa e uma porta dividia o cômodo da cozinha, que apesar de estreita era perfeita para uma pessoa. Do lado esquerdo, havia um corredor contendo três portas. A primeira, era o quarto e a porta ao lado, o banheiro.

Sasuke tentou entrar na terceira porta, mas estava trancada. Tentou forçá-la pensando que estava emperrada, mas desistiu quando quase quebrou a maçaneta.

Poucos minutos foram suficientes para descarregar todos os pertences de Sasuke. O local ainda continuava vazio, apenas um dos cantos da sala estava com suas coisas empilhadas, fora o resto dos materiais que ele usava no trabalho, que ainda estavam na casa de Naruto. Pelo menos hoje, ficaria na casa de Naruto e dormiria lá, já que não havia absolutamente nada arrumado.

Por fim, trancou a porta da casa e caminhou até o carro. Antes de entrar no veículo, deu mais uma boa olhada na sua nova casa.

_"Finalmente privacidade..."_ pensou.

~*~

Por insistência da menina, ela e Sakura passaram a andar pela cidade.

- Me leva na sua casa, tia Saky?! Eu queria ver onde você mora!

A rosada concordou com a pequena. Fazia tanto tempo que não ia para casa que mal se lembrava de como ela era e relembrar os velhos tempos não seria uma coisa má.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos, as duas dobraram a esquina da rua onde Sakura morava.

- É aqui?! – Murmurou a menina admirada com as poucas casas dali.

- É aqui, mas minha casa é um pouco mais a frente... – respondeu ainda andando.

Foram necessários mais de dez passos para Lyn e Sakura se encontrarem em frente à casa da Haruno. Subindo a soleira de porta lembrou-se da chave, mas em seguida praguejou-se internamente. Entrar em casa seria mais fácil do que nunca.

Sakura observou a menina pelo canto dos olhos. Lyn estava mais admirada com todo aquele cenário novo que avistava e assim que olhou para frente, a Haruno também espantou-se.

-Está quase vazia... – comentou para si mesma.

- Cadê suas coisas, tia Saky? – perguntou desconfiada.

Sakura andou até o centro do cômodo vazio e voltou-se para a menina que ainda estava prostrada na porta.

- Acho que minha irmã alugou essa casa, por isso está assim...

- Hum, por quê?

- Porque eu a ajudava como podia quando trabalhava, mas agora nesse estado creio que seja um pouco difícil! Por isso ela deve ter colocado a casa para alugar e... – Ela surpreendeu-se ao ver alguns pertences jogados no chão. – Acho que já conseguiu um inquilino... – sorriu de forma triste.

Claro que estava feliz por Hana não estar passando por dificuldades e compreendia o quanto era difícil criar Hikaru e Lanna sozinha e não tirou a razão da irmã em alugar a casa "abandonada" por ela desde o acidente. Mas ver aquela casa vazia era o mesmo que se sentir descartada por todos...

- Você ficou triste?

A pergunta da menina fez Sakura despertar dos pensamentos. Lyn a olhava de uma forma carinhosa, como uma verdadeira irmã mais nova.

- Não fiquei triste, só estranhei... – mentiu. – Você disse que queria conhecer a casa, não é?!

- Uhum!

- Então, vamos! Vou te mostrar o meu quarto e o meu cantinho especial...

~*~

Sasuke teve que aturar as piadas sem graças do seu melhor amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Arrependeu-se profundamente em não ter dormido na sua nova casa, mesmo que tivesse que o fazê-lo no chão. Com certeza, era bem melhor do que ouvir o loiro gritando aos quatro ventos que ele já estava com saudades.

- Teme?! – O Uzumaki fez uma expressão surpresa ao ver Sasuke em sua porta... de novo. - Ah, já sei! Você percebeu que não consegue viver sem mim e decidiu voltar?! – Sorriu vitorioso.

Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e bufou com o comentário do amigo, atravessando a porta sem nem ao menos esperar um convite para entrar.

- Qual é?! Estou mentindo?! - Replicou Naruto, seguindo o moreno. – Já sei, você quer um abraço?! – Perguntou em tom provocativo.

Sasuke virou-se para Naruto e o viu andando com os braços abertos.

- Que coisa mais gay, Naruto! – Grunhiu. – Tenho pena da Hinata!

- Que mal humor! – Exclamou ainda com o mesmo sorriso a "La Uzumaki"- Mas já que invadiu o meu apartamento, pode me dizer o que veio fazer aqui?!

- Vou passar a noite aqui. O apartamento está quase inabitável e vou aproveitar para pegar o restante das minhas coisas e levá-las pela manhã!

Os dois foram até a cozinha, onde Naruto abriu a geladeira e jogou uma lata de refrigerante para Sasuke, que estava acomodado no balcão. Pegou outra lata para si e sentou-se de frente para o moreno.

- E o apartamento?! Como é? – Perguntou antes de provar o seu refrigerante.

- Parece bom... – Respondeu suscintamente. - Quando estiver arrumado eu te chamo para conhecer!

- Precisa de ajuda?! Amanhã é o meu dia de folga...

- Não, o apartamento só precisa ser arrumado... em poucas horas estará tudo pronto!

- Ok! Mas se você não gostar de lá, saiba que as portas estarão sempre abertas. – Naruto fez questão de lembrar ao amigo.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto para o Uzumaki.

- Depois sou eu que sinto sua falta, não é?! – Comentou vitorioso, arrancando uma expressão cômica do loiro. – Que boiolagem, Dobe...

- Ei, não fui eu que vim bater na sua porta mendigando um teto! – Retrucou.

Os dois riram das provocações feitas entre eles. Essa era a relação deles, desde crianças. Um misto de rivalidade e companheirismo.

~*~

No dia seguinte...

A noite passou mais rápido do que Sasuke imaginara. Talvez estivesse cansado o suficiente para ter a sensação de a noite ter passado em cinco minutos.

Decidira que acordaria cedo e colocaria seus últimos pertences no carro, já que queria estar instalado antes da hora do almoço. E foi isso que fez...

Acordou pouco mais de quatro horas da manhã e encheu seu carro com suas coisas, seguindo direto para casa.

Chegou lá em menos de meia hora, afinal não havia uma alma viva nas ruas tão movimentadas de Tóquio àquelas horas. Não que demorasse muito tempo para chegar lá, mas aproveitou e passou numa pequena loja de conveniências 24 horas para comprar algumas coisas para comer. Assim como as outras grandes metrópoles do mundo, era uma das cidades que nunca dormiam...

~*~

Sasuke sempre foi rápido no quesito organização, mas naquele dia, arrumou as coisas mais rápido do que esperava. Já tinha se instalado quase que por completo na casa e não passava das dez horas da manhã.

O quarto que agora seria dele, já estava arrumado e suas roupas devidamente colocadas no pequeno armário branco do cômodo. Sobre a cama, o notebook, juntamente com sua agenda, celular e carteira estavam descansando provisoriamente.

Encaminhou-se para a cozinha do lugar e resolveu preparar um café forte para beber. Não tinha tomado o café-da-manhã e as poucas horas de sono já lhe pesavam.

Depositada sobre o balcão, algumas sacolas brancas de plástico aguardavam para ser abertas e os mantimentos esperavam para serem guardados em seus respectivos lugares.

~*~

Aos poucos, os orbes verdes da Haruno abriram-se lentamente e avistaram Lyn aconchegada confortavelmente com a cabeça em seu colo. As duas riram e conversaram até altas horas da madrugada no pequeno porão da casa da Haruno.

Diferente da maioria dos porões, as coisas estavam limpas e arrumadas. Naquele local, Sakura guardava coisas preciosas e não tinha porque negar que havia alguns cacarecos.

Ela espreguiçou-se e levantou-se colocando a cabeça da menina dos cabelos loiros sobre um travesseiro que usava quando bebê, dado de presente pela sua madrinha.

Era engraçado estar naquela estado. Apesar de não ser vista por ninguém, uma das vantagens era poder entrar onde e quando quisesse e dormir em qualquer lugar, acordando sem qualquer dor ou desconforto.

Sakura esgueirou-se até uma pequena janela do porão e fitou a paisagem ensolarada, avistando as casas vizinhas.

Foi quando um barulho lhe chamou a atenção e instantaneamente, virou-se para a porta do porão.

- Um ladrão... – murmurou o mais baixo possível para não acordar Lyn, que apenas remexeu-se e virou-se para o outro verificar quem era o intruso, apesar de ter medo do que poderia encontrar.

Atravessou a porta com uma facilidade incrível, afinal já estava se acostumando, e deparou-se com o corredor, encontrando a porta de seu quarto entreaberta.

- Alguém esteve aqui... – concluiu. Antes de entrar na porta à frente, tinha certeza que a porta estava fechada.

Caminhou até o fim do corredor, onde encontrou a sala do mesmo jeito, senão fosse por um molho de chaves depositadas sobre a mesinha rústica de cento.

_"Só espero que seja o novo inquilino... " _torceu internamente. Eram duas opções: ou o inquilino ou um ladrão muito sofisticado que até carro tinha.

Outro barulho fez Sakura assustar-se. Certamente vinha do cômodo ao lado da sala, mas por algum motivo, ela tinha receio de ver quem era.

Ficou alguns segundos estática, até que tomou coragem e deu passos silenciosos, parando na soleira da porta.

~*~

Era a quarta vez que ele tentava não se queimar com a cafeteira quente e já era a segunda marca que formava em seus braços. Uma delas fora feita na tentativa de acender o fogão e queimar-se com o fósforo e agora acabara de esbarrar o cotovelo na xícara onde o café semi-pronto estava fervilhando.

- Merda! – Praguejou alto, afastando o cotovelo de perto da cafeteira.

Por sorte, já tinha encontrado o lugar onde o suposto dono guardava os utensílios da cozinha, como talheres, copos, pratos e xícaras, separando uma xícara vermelha para depositar o liquido escuro nela.

Em poucos segundos, a cafeteira soltou um ruído indicando que o café estava feito.

- Finalmente! – Sasuke quase agradeceu a Kami por sair vivo ao tentar preparar seu café.

Desligou-a e derramou todo o café na xícara, colocando o recipiente em seu devido lugar. Foram necessários alguns passos para o Uchiha alcançar a cadeira e sentar-se à mesa para desfrutar seu tão almejado café.

Já ajeitado em seu devido lugar jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos e começou a ter a sensação de estar sendo observado. O cansaço já começava a afetar seriamente seu psicológico e o dono dos olhos ônix percebeu que precisaria muito mais do que aquela dose de café.

- Não... pode... ser...

Automaticamente, Sasuke voltou seus olhos para a porta da cozinha e não acreditou no que estava vendo. A xícara caiu de suas mãos, estilhaçando no chão e derramando todo o café aos pés do moreno.

-S-Sasuke...?

* * *

Continua


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11 – Certezas **_

- !

- !

Lyn saltou com o susto que levara devido ao barulho dos gritos e em seguida, viu Sakura praticamente estirada sobre o chão do sótão. A rosada parecia estar totalmente desnorteada, tamanha era a surpresa expressada no rosto.

A menina engatinhou até onde Sakura estava e a chamou:

- Tia Saky...? – sussurrou enquanto balançava o braço da rosada.

Aos poucos, o choque que levara parecia estar se dissipando. Com toda a certeza era ele. Sasuke era inconfundível, ainda mais para ela... O reconheceria a quilômetros de distância.

Os mesmos olhos negros como a noite, talvez sem aquele brilho de antes, os cabelos no mesmo tom das íris do Uchiha, com o mesmo corte que sempre usara.

- Tia Saky...?

Seria ironia do destino o novo inquilino ser justamente ele?! Era uma das coisas que vinham à mente da Haruno. Porém algo mais a incomodava.

- Aquele olhar... era como se ele pudesse me ver...!? – balbuciou atônita.

- Tia Saky, o que foi? – perguntou a menina com um tom irritado.

Sakura voltou seus olhos para a pequena ajoelhada ao seu lado. Nem percebeu a presença dela até aquele momento.

- O que disse, Lyn?! – perguntou desnorteada.

- Você tá assustada! – exclamou. – Onde você estava?

- Hãn... Lyn! Preciso de um favor!

~*~

_"Quando achamos que tudo está uma droga, temos que ter a consciência que tudo pode piorar."_

Naruto sempre lhe dizia isso e ele nunca ligara, mas aquela frase nunca pôde ser tão bem encaixada como naquele momento.

Tudo o que os olhos negros enxergavam era o teto branco da cozinha. A dor nas costas e as pernas para o ar denunciavam o quanto o susto tinha sido grande, a ponto de fazê-lo cair para trás, literalmente.

Virando a cabeça, olhou mais uma vez para o café esparramado pelo piso branco da cozinha e depois, concentrou-se na porta do cômodo.

- Nada... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Alucinações... Era a única justificativa!

Sasuke andava tão perturbado com os últimos acontecimentos, que começara a ver coisas. Pena não poder culpar o café, já que nem mesmo havia o experimentado. Nunca foi fã de café, mas precisava manter-se acordado.

Por sorte, ou não, seu sono tinha se esvaído e, com certeza, não tinha sido graças ao café.

~*~

Os dedos finos da Haruno não paravam de tamborilar no chão do sótão. Lyn estava demorando mais que o previsto... ou seria aquilo sinal de ansiedade por saber alguma resposta.

Depois de minutos, que foram eternos para Sakura, a loirinha dos olhos cativantes revelou-se atravessando a parede.

- E então?!

Lyn novamente ajoelhou-se diante da "melhor amiga" e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Não entendi, tia Saky! Tinha um moço caído lá na cozinha, mas...

- Mas? – grunhiu ela, esperando uma resposta.

- Ele chegou a olhar para a porta, mas ele não me viu... eu acho! – respondeu a pequena, coçando a cabeça em sinal de dúvida.

A Haruno suspirou alto e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Por que você gritou aquela hora?!

- Eu... levei um susto! – exclamou. E realmente não deixava de ser verdade, só não queria contar a ela o porquê do susto.

- Você conhece aquele moço?! – indagou a menina.

Sakura sentiu como se estivesse em um verdadeiro interrogatório em que Lyn fazia perguntas que mexiam com sua mente, e ela a respondia de forma curta.

- C-conheço... – suspirou.

- Da onde?! Ele é seu amigo?!

- Não exatamente... - sussurrou.

~*~

Ele dava os passos mais lentos que podia dar enquanto vasculhava cada pedaço da casa. A sala parecia intocada, assim como o corredor e finalmente o seu quarto. Parou sobre a soleira do cômodo e percebeu tudo em seu exato lugar.

- Não pode ser... – Sasuke levou as mãos aos cabelos impacientemente. Virou-se e pousou os olhos na porta branca em frente ao seu quarto. Como não tinha reparado nela?!

Dando dois passos à frente, colocou a mão na maçaneta prateada e virou-a.

- Trancada... – Forçou a porta mais uma vez a porta, tentando abri-la, mas realmente estava trancada. – Merda!

Após praguejar, chutou a porta com força, causando um barulho um tanto alto, que ecoou pelo apartamento quase vazio.

~*~

Sakura recebia os olhares duvidosos de Lyn sobre si, mas tentava a todo custo ignorá-los. Apesar da pouca idade, a menina era bastante esperta. Pelo menos, esperta o suficiente para perceber que alguma coisa estava completamente errada.

- Que barulho é esse?! – a menina agarrou-se ao braço da rosada ao ouvir um barulho vindo da porta.

- Não se preocupe. Acho que é ele tentando abrir a porta! – comentou serena. – Ela está trancada... não se preocupe! – sorriu.

Levantando-se, Lyn foi até debaixo de um pequena estante que estava no sótão. Lá havia alguns brinquedos como ursos e uma boneca usando um vestido florido. Tudo o que ela desejava era pegar alguns brinquedos para brincar, mas não conseguia.

- Eu sinto muito, Lyn... – murmurou a rosada vendo o desapontamento nos olhos de Lyn. – Eu também não consigo pegar as coisas... – sorriu triste, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Tia Saky... – chamou-a, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Sakura. – Será que aquele moço pode ver a gente?

Mais uma pergunta que pegou a Haruno de surpresa.

- Não sei, Lyn... – murmurou.

- Precisamos testar de novo! – exclamou exasperada.

A Haruno estreitou os olhos em direção a menina. Uma parte dela queria fazer o que Lyn dissera, mas a outra parte não.

_"Não há o que temer!" _pensou. Desde o primeiro dia em que se encontrava em coma, ninguém a via: Tsunade, Ibiki, Hinata, Naruto, Hana... por que Sasuke a veria?! Até onde ela sabia, ele não era um "paranormal".

Sakura sentiu alguém lhe tocar o braço e viu os olhos de Lyn brilhando em sua direção.

- Tudo bem. Vamos! - respondeu por fim.

~*~

Nada! Não havia nada, nenhum rastro dela naquela casa. Talvez estivesse sonolento demais e estava começando a ver coisas que não existem.

O Uchiha estava de volta a cozinha, onde fitava o café esparramado e a cadeira caída. Levantou a cadeira e fez questão de sentar-se nela exatamente como minutos atrás. Não se importou que o piso da cozinha estivesse sujo, apenas voltou seus olhos novamente para a soleira de porta, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos.

Ele estava se concentrando enquanto tentava colocar as idéias no lugar. Estava louco em tê-la visto ali... era impossível afinal Sakura estava em coma.

Um som ecoou pelo apartamento quase vazio e o moreno reconheceu logo o toque do seu celular. Tentou ignorá-lo por duas vezes mas a pessoa do outro lado da linha era bem mais persistente.

Com a maior má vontade que se possa imaginar, Sasuke "arrastou-se" até o quarto, onde o aparelho vibrava no criado-mudo.

- Tinha que ser... – resmungou, direcionando o celular para a orelha. – O que você quer?!

- E aí, Teme?! – Sasuke afastou o celular do ouvido, devido ao grito do amigo. - Conseguiu arrumar tudo aí!? 

- Aham... – grunhiu.

- Posso ir até aí?!

- É.... – mais um resmungo vindo por parte do moreno.

- Daqui a pouco eu to aí! – exclamou e tudo o que Sasuke ouviu foi o barulho do telefone sendo desligado.

Quando pousou o aparelho celular no criado-mudo, o visor do mesmo acendeu-se e novamente o nome "Naruto" apareceu escrito.

- Mas que merda... – praguejou. – O que você quer agora?!

- Eu esqueci... Combinei com a Hina-chan de visitar a Sakura hoje no hospital. Posso ir à tarde?! 

- Hãn... ok! Pode! – O interior de Sasuke clamava por uma resposta e sem delongas, ele perguntou ao amigo. – E... ela?! A Hinata te disse alguma coisa?!

- Não. Continua na mesma... por quê?! 

Um silêncio um tanto incômodo pairou do outro lado da linha.

- Por... nada! Esqueça...

~*~

Sem muita dificuldade, as duas saíram do closet trancado e foram para o corredor. Lyn puxou a mão de Sakura, obrigando-a a acompanhar seu ritmo enquanto as duas iam até a sala da casa.

- Acho que ele tá pra lá! – apontou para o corredor. - Posso ir primeiro?! – perguntou Lyn com ar pidão.

- Claro, Lyn! Eu vou ficar aqui... – sorriu.

Mal terminou de responder e tudo o que viu foi Lyn dar-lhe as costas e seguir corredor a dentro. Chegando em frente a porta entre aberta, viu o rapaz moreno sentado na beira da cama, olhando exatamente para sua direção.

Os olhos cor de mel da menina brilharam e ela fez um aceno para Sasuke, porém não foi correspondida.

- Oi, moço! – Lyn deu alguns passos até ficar exatamente na frente dele. – Moço?!

- Hunf... – grunhiu o Uchiha.

Lyn fez um bico com a boca em sinal de indignação e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, para em seguida sair do quarto a passos duros.

Assim que dobrou a parede entre o quarto e o corredor, viu Sakura olhando as malas colocadas num canto da sala.

- Droga...

Sakura, que antes estava de costas, virou-se e deparou-se com a carranca da menina. Não conteve em dar uma risada baixa.

- O que foi, Lyn-chan?! – perguntou aproximando-se da menina.

- Ele não vê também, tia Saky! – sussurrou enquanto fitava os próprios pés. – Não é justo...

Involuntariamente, Sakura suspirou alto. Até mesmo Lyn, que a pouco tempo gostava de ser um "fantasma", estava se cansando de tudo aquilo.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer... – comentou, passando pela menina.

Assim como Lyn, ela fez o trajeto do seu quarto onde provavelmente Sasuke estava. Finalmente tomaria coragem e saberia de uma vez por todas se ele podia ou não vê-la.

_"Kami-sama, me ajude..."_

Parando na soleira da porta do quarto, encontrou-o jogado na cama e com um dos braços sobre os olhos. Algo estava o incomodando e Sakura sabia. Sasuke sempre ficava nessa posição quando discutiam ou quando brigava com os pais ou irmão.

Pouco a pouco, os orbes esmeraldas viram o Uchiha virar-se de lado e jogar as pernas para fora da cama. Em um impulso, Sasuke estava sentado novamente no beiral do colchão. Ela teve vontade de fugir quando percebeu que ele se viraria para onde estava, mas não o fez...

Sasuke rapidamente virou o rosto e não soube ao certo o quê fazer. Seus olhos arregalaram-se de uma tal forma que por um momento, Sakura achou que eles pulariam do rosto do pálido do Uchiha.

- Por favor, se você está me vendo diga alguma coisa... – suplicou aflita. – Por favor...

O moreno continuou imóvel e a Haruno apenas abaixou os olhos. Aquilo apenas seria mais uma decepção para a sua pequena coleção. Sentiu algumas lágrimas saírem de seus olhos, e mesmo sabendo que não poderia secá-las, levou suas mãos até eles como se realmente as secasse.

Estava decidido, levaria Lyn embora dali e voltariam para o hospital. Não havia sequer um motivo plausível para permanecer na sua ex-casa, ainda mais quando Sasuke estava lá. Seria apenas mais um martírio para Sakura e ela sabia disso.

De onde estava, ela já podia ver Lyn parada fitando-a com os olhos descrentes.

- Sakura... você acordou...? - perguntou uma voz totalmente atôtina atrás de si.

* * *

...Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12 –Perguntas**_

Um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se no pequeno apartamento.

Sakura fechou os olhos com força ao perceber que Sasuke a vira. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela o fitou, vendo-o ainda sentado na cama com uma expressão tão surpresa quanto a dela.

Seus joelhos começavam a fraquejar, assim como suas mãos suavam. De onde estava, ela via Lyn com os olhos arregalados e com a boca entreaberta. Sua reação não seria diferente dos demais.

- Como você entrou aqui?!

Ela engoliu em seco a pergunta do Uchiha. Sua voz era tão rouca e fria que chegava a lhe dar arrepios. Como responder-lhe aquela pergunta?!

- Tia Saky, ele pode te ver? – a menina gritou de onde estava.

Sakura suspirou e apenas confirmou com a .?action=newchapter&sid=55030&inorder=11eça.

- Sakura! – chamou-a, ganhando a atenção dela.

- E-eu... – a fala não saia. Tudo aquilo estava estranho, se é que era possível ficar pior. – não entendo...

O Uchiha a olhou perplexo. Como Sakura estava ali se ela estava no hospital?! E pior, Naruto lhe avisara que iria visitá-la. Se Sakura tivesse acordado, Hinata seria umas das primeiras a saber.

- Hunf... – bufou passando as mãos impacientes nos cabelos e os puxando. – O que diabos tá acontecendo aqui?!

Instintivamente, Sakura encolheu-se ao ouvir as palavras "revoltadas" dele. Sabia que não o fizera nada, mas não conseguia sequer olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Sasuke... – chamou-o. demorou algum tempo para que o Uchiha pousasse seus olhos nela, mas quando o fez, Sakura continuou: - Eu...

- Você...?! – interrompeu-a.

- Hãn... Eu não acordei! – respondeu convicta. – Aliás... eu não sei se... – as palavras não saíam. Se para ela estava difícil explicar sua própria situação, que dirá para ele. – eu não sei! – bufou.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e quando finalmente ia dizer alguma coisa, a música do seu celular o interrompe.

_- Teme! Posso ir até aí?! _

- Onde você tá?! – grunhiu irritado.

_- Na porta do hospital... Acabei de ver a Sakura-chan!_ – anunciou o Uzumaki, fazendo os olhos de Sasuke quase saltarem do rosto. _– Ela continua na mesma, mas segundo a Hina-chan os sinais vitalícios parecem estáveis._

- Sinais vitais, idiota... – corrigiu-o revirando os olhos.

_- É! Você entendeu... Daqui uns dez minutos eu estou aí!_

Sasuke apenas bufou e desligou o celular de suas mãos. Novamente olhou para a Haruno parada na porta e lembrou-se das palavras do amigo.

- Tudo bem... o quê você e o idiota do Naruto querem afinal?!

- O que quer dizer?! – perguntou.

Ele jogou o celular no meio da cama e analisou-a.

- O Naruto acaba de me falar que você está internada no hospital! Qual é a de vocês?!

- Mas... – a rosada balbuciou a princípio sem entender o que o moreno queria lhe dizer. – Do que está falando?!

O Uchiha permaneceu com as sobrancelhas juntas e os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?! Você estava em... – a última palavra não foi pronunciada por Sasuke.

- Coma?! – indagou Sakura, completando a frase do Uchiha. – Por que não diz logo o quê realmente está insinuando?!

- Ótimo! Você, Naruto e Hinata estão pregando algum tipo de peça em mim, não é?! – comentou irônico. – Acha que sou idiota?! Aquele Dobe me paga! – praguejou.

Sakura o olhou incrédula. Ele achava mesmo que os três estavam fazendo tamanha brincadeira de mal gosto, usando o estado de uma pessoa para lhe pregar uma peça?!

- Quer que eu te prove?! – desafiou-o e sem esperar resposta, continuou: - Eu vou te provar que não estou pregando qualquer tipo de peça em você!

Ao dizer isso, Sakura saiu da soleira da porta e encaminhou-se para a parede ao lado. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, ela atravessou-a e parou quase em frente ao Uchiha.

Era impossível descrever a expressão que Sasuke fez naquele momento. Surpresa? incredulidade? Medo? Esperança? Talvez um pouco de todos esses sentimentos juntos.

- Não pode ser... – Sasuke levou a mão à boca sem desviar as duas pedras ônix dela. – Sakura...

- Eu não entendo. – murmurou depois de um suspiro. – Ninguém consegue me ver... Por que justo você? – perguntou atordoada.

Sasuke ficou calado. Não sabia ao certo, mas imaginava o quanto a fez sofrer há anos atrás e naquele momento, sabia que estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Nunca soube que tinha poderes paranormais... pelo menos, nunca tinha presenciado algo parecido.

- Você pode vê-la!? – Sakura estendeu a mão para seu lado esquerdo, o quê fez o Uchiha estreitar os olhos.

- Quem?!

- Lyn... você pode vê-la?! - indagou a Haruno, olhando fixamente para a menina parada ao seu lado. Se ele podia vê-la, com Lyn não seria diferente.

O moreno piscou algumas vezes e desviou seus olhos para o espaço vazio ao lado da ex-namorada. Estreitou os olhos, forçou a vista mas não via absolutamente nada.

- Não vejo nada!

Sakura olhou para a pequena que abaixou os olhos em direção ao chão.

- Lyn-chan... – Sakura levou uma das mãos à cabeça da menina, fazendo um pequeno carinho. Pouco a pouco os olhos da menina, agora marejados, a encararam. – Não chore... – pediu.

- Não é justo. Por que ele pode te ver e não me vê?! – perguntou revoltada enquanto coçava os olhos. – A mamãe não me vê, ele não me vê... n-ninguém pode ver, tia Saky.

Sasuke olhava aquela cena, "estranha" aos seus olhos, com um certo receio.

- Com... quem você está falando? – perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você não a vê, não é mesmo?! – Sakura fitou o Uchiha tristemente. – É uma amiga que fiz... ela também está em coma.

O silêncio entre os três pairou por intermináveis segundos, sendo quebrado apenas pelo barulho da campainha.

- Estava esperando alguém?! – a rosada encarou-o. Ela sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a vida dele, mas uma ponta de ciúmes foi percebida naquela frase.

- Deve ser o Dobe... – comentou ajeitando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Sasuke sequer se mexeu, apenas encarando-a. A campainha foi tocada mais três vezes, sendo que na última, o som veio acompanhado de duas batidas na porta.

- Não vai atender?!

- Eu tenho uma idéia... – comentou passando ao lado dela e a olhando de esgueira. – Fique aqui.

Assim que Sakura assentiu, o Uchiha passou pela porta do quarto, dirigindo-se para a porta. Antes de destrancá-la, ouviu um "Teme!" num som um tanto alto vindo do outro lado da parede. Revirando os olhos, ele virou a chave, virando a maçaneta em seguida.

- Onde você tava, Teme?! – indagou o loiro irritado. – Faz tempo que eu tô tocando!

- Pare de gritar, Dobe. – repreendeu-o colocando-se de lado para Naruto entrar.

O loiro olhava a todos os cantos do pequeno apartamento como uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos. As coisas já estavam mais ou menos organizadas ao estilo "a La Sasuke", com os pertences devidamente organizados em seus devidos lugares.

- Aqui é bem legal, Teme! - comentou já na cozinha do apartamento. – Credo, como você é porco... olha esse café espalhado! Quer dizer, é café né?!

- Aham... – respondeu o moreno no meio da sala.

- Ufa, por um minuto eu pensei que fos...

- Me poupe dos seus comentários idiotas, Dobe! – repreendeu-o antes que Naruto soltasse mais uma de suas baboseiras.

Naruto soltou uma risada alta e caminhou para o lado do amigo, ainda admirado com o local.

- Tem o tamanho perfeito para as suas coisas e é perto da empresa!

- Hum... – resmungou o moreno.

~*~

Enquanto isso, Lyn continuava tristonha pelos últimos acontecimentos. Sakura imaginava o quanto deveria estar sendo difícil para ela. Lyn era apenas uma criança e a cabeça dela deveria estar uma verdadeira confusão.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Lyn-chan. – sorriu Sakura.

- Você sempre fala isso, tia Saky... – sussurrou.

- Eu sei, mas precisamos acreditar nisso não acha?! – a frase saiu como uma afirmação para Lyn que fez um bico, arrancando um discreto sorriso de Sakura. – Mesmo que o Sasuke-kun veja apenas a mim, não vou deixar você sozinha... Estamos nessa juntas e é assim que vamos ficar!

- Promete?! – indagou com os olhos cor-de-mel brilhantes.

- Prometo!

~*~

- O meu apartamento é bem maior... e bem mais limpo!

Sasuke juntou as sobrancelhas e cerrou um dos punhos. Novamente Naruto entrando naquele assunto só por causa de uma droga de mancha de café. Aquela conversa já estava o irritando.

- Naruto, em primeiro lugar seu apartamento parece um chiqueiro! Maior que esse, eu concordo... Mas limpo?! – comentou sarcástico. – Fala sério! Pobre Hinata!

- Ele é limpo sim, Teme! Mas eu ando muito ocupado e não dá para limpar toda hora...

- Se você não fosse tão porco, ele não estaria naquele estado! – afirmou.

Naruto coçou a nuca com uma das mãos e sorriu sem graça.

- Não vai me mostrar o resto do apartamento?!

- Se você calar a boca... – retrucou. – Vamos.

Sasuke fez um sinal para que Naruto o acompanhasse, dirigindo-se para o corredor.

- O que tem atrás dessa porta?! – apontou para a porta que Sasuke tentara arrombar mais cedo.

- Não sei. Está trancada desde que cheguei. – comentou por cima dos ombros.

Os dois amigos entraram no quarto e Sasuke avistou Sakura sentada numa das bordas da cama. Lyn estava ao seu lado com a cabeça repousando no colo da Haruno, mas o Uchiha apenas enxergava a ex-namorada.

Era difícil para ambos não ficarem surpresos com toda aquela situação, mas Sasuke tentou ser o mais natural possível.

- Teme! Você tá vendo o que eu to vendo?! – Gritou o Uzumaki exasperado.

Tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke olharam-se e a pequena Lyn arregalou os olhos.

- Você também... pode ver?! – perguntou o Ucinha espantado.

Naruto ergueu as mãos para o ar e em seguida, levou até os cabelos arrepiados.

- É impossível não ver! – Exclamou alto. – Cara... esse quarto é enorme!

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes e fechou os olhos. A pouca esperança que tinha de Naruto também ver Sakura ou a menina que a acompanhava fugiram do coração do moreno.

- O quê...?!

- Esse quarto! E olha essa cama! – Gritou correndo para o móvel e se jogando em seguida.

Ao ver a cena, Sasuke fechou os olhos com força e virou o rosto.

- O que foi, Teme!? – perguntou o loiro esparramado em cima da cama. – Parece que viu um fantasma! – riu alto.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos devagar e viu Sakura ao lado das pernas do Uzumaki, sentada como se nada tivesse acontecido. A expressão da Haruno não era das melhores.

- Esqueça, Sasuke... – murmurou a rosada levantando-se.

Sasuke suspirou alto e bagunçou o cabelo com uma das mãos. Realmente ele era o único que a via... mas por quê?!

- Teme...?! O que foi!?

- Vá embora, Naruto! – grunhiu tentando juntar o pouco de paciência que lhe restava.

- Mas...

- É sério, Dobe! – cortou-o. – Tenho algumas coisas a fazer e minha cabeça está explodindo.

Naruto contorceu o cenho e levantou-se num pulo.

- Você anda muito estranho sabia?! – comentou passando pelo moreno. – Eu volto mais tarde, mas se precisar...

Os dois caminharam silenciosos até a porta, despedindo-se rapidamente. Assim que Sasuke passou a chave na mesma, ele recostou-se e viu Sakura com a cabeça baixa.

- O que vamos fazer?! – balbuciou olhando fixamente para o moreno.

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás e fitou o teto, enquanto pensava.

- Eu não sei. – confessou.

- Eu não entendo... – comentou incrédula. – Apenas você consegue me vê. Se você me vê, deveria ao menos ver a Lyn! E por que você tem que estar aqui?! Por que somente você pode me ver?! – gritou o máximo que pôde.

Estava cansada de tudo aquilo e somente ele poderia vê-la. A única pessoa que Sakura torcia para ignorá-la e nunca mais voltar a cruzar seu caminho estava ali, diante de si e em sua própria casa.

Por algum motivo, ele era o único que podia vê-la e escutá-la. Agora cabia a ele descobrir o porquê de tudo isso e, principalmente, saber o por que de somente ele conseguir enxergá-la.

* * *

... Continua ...

Voltei! *--*

Ok, ok! Esse capítulo ficou um pouco pequeno, mas precisava ser assim... xD

Ando muito sem tempo para escrever minhas fics, por isso que os capítulos não estão saindo semanalmente! Sinto muito... .

Espero que tenham gostado da fic... tentei colocar um pouquinho de comédia se é que alguém percebeu! xD

Bom, vamos ao que interessa: Nossa Sakura-chan está irada por justamente o moreno-Uchiha-gostosão-marrento vê-la. e o Naruto... sem comentários! xD

Amoo ele de paixão! u.u apesar de ser bem mais o Sasuke! *---*

Acho que é isso, espero poder receber a opinião de vocês!

Estou postando essa fic no também! Não é plágio! ^^

Só pra constar: estou amando os reviews que recebo! Por isso, continuem! Para mim é muito importante saber a opinião sincera de vocês!

Críticas/elogios/sugestões : Nos reviews!

Recomende a fic e me façam mais feliz! *----*

Beijoooos gente! :*******

Twitter: lininhaaa


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII – Respostas**

Como numa cena em câmera lenta, o escurecer e em seguida o amanhecer passaram para Sasuke. Depois das perguntas feitas por ela e na indignação quase explícita por parte de Sakura, Sasuke não a vira o resto da noite. Provavelmente, ela não queria ser vista...

Sasuke mal fechou os olhos e o despertador tocou às seis e meia em ponto. Bufando, ele tentou ignorar, mas aquele barulho de _"bips"_ constantes o irritaram em poucos segundos, fazendo-o levantar-se.

Sentado na beira da cama, o Uchiha bagunçou os cabelos e deu uma boa olhada ao seu redor, procurando qualquer vestígio dela, mas não encontrou nada.

- Hunf... – suspirou alto e finalmente tomou coragem para se levantar.

Aquele seria um longo dia de trabalho...

**~*~**

Foi difícil espantar um pouco da tristeza que Lyn sentia. Por horas, Sakura conversara com a menina tentando fazê-la esquecer o fato de Sasuke ver somente a ela.

Em parte aquilo a incomodava ao mesmo tempo que fazia com que seu coração batesse mais rápido.

Sakura sabia que tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, tanto Sasuke reaparecer em sua vida quanto somente ele enxergá-la, tinha uma explicação. O problema era encontrar a solução de tudo isso.

Perdera uma noite de sono imaginando como resolver e achar respostas para suas perguntas, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Será que o amor entre eles era tão forte e tão intenso a ponto de ultrapassar os limites entre a realidade e a ilusão!?

Mesmo não percebendo, Sakura deixou que seus lábios formassem um sorriso triste. O seu passado estava á tona novamente e dessa vez, machucando-a mais do que merecia.

Olhando a menina adormecida com a cabeça em seu colo não conseguiu evitar que os olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Se não fosse por Lyn talvez ela não estaria tão calma e positiva com o seu futuro.

**~*~**

O caminho foi demasiadamente longo para o Uchiha.

- Todos da cidade de Tóquio resolveram vir pela avenida principal hoje?! – praguejou o moreno sozinho dentro do carro.

Nem mesmo a música baixa fazia Sasuke se concentrar até que ele desligou-a. Naquele dia, tudo o irritava.

Ele revirou os olhos ao escutar o motorista atrás de seu carro disparar a buzina alta o suficiente para ensurdecê-lo.

- Mais que merda... – grunhiu levando as mãos à cabeça. Quem dera se tivesse coragem o suficiente para deixar seu carro novo ali no meio da avenida e ir a pé.

Aliás, por que raios estava indo de carro se a empresa ficava a poucas quadras do apartamento?! _"Merda! Merda! Merda!"_ praguejou batendo a cabeça no volante. Maldita hora em que acostumou-se com o carro...

Sasuke olhou mais uma vez para frente, deparando-se com a deprimente fila de carros. Viu o farol fechar e abrir pelo menos umas cinco vezes, mas o trânsito não andava de jeito nenhum. O relógio digital do painel do carro marcava sete horas e quarenta e sete minutos da manhã.

- Atrasado... – concluiu somente para si.

Levantou-se um pouco do banco do motorista, tirando o celular do bolso detrás da calça e abrindo o flip. Precisava avisar Hiashi o quanto antes, caso contrário escutaria um bom sermão.

- Hyuuga's Company, Mika. Bom dia... – uma voz do outro lado da linha anunciou que Sasuke ligara para o lugar certo.

- Mika, sou eu... Sasuke!

- Sasuke-san, aconteceu alguma coisa?! – perguntou preocupada. – Já está na empresa!?

- Liguei justamente para isso, Mika! Pode avisar ao Hiashi que demorarei?! Estou preso no trânsito da avenida principal e pelo horário, já estou mais do que atrasado!

- Sem problemas, Hiashi-sama também não chegou e sem bem me lembro, ele pega justamente esse caminho. – respondeu a senhora de forma simpática.

- Pode me dar o celular dele?! – perguntou um pouco receoso, mas por fim conseguiu o contato que queria. – Obrigado, Mika!

Sasuke desligou e novamente tornou a discar os números que anotara na própria mão. Ao digitar o último número, escutou a primeira chamada do celular do patrão.

- Hiashi! – anunciou uma voz fria do outro lado da linha.

- É o Sasuke, Hiashi! Estou preso no trânsito e já estou atrasado... – comentou.

- Também estou preso no trânsito! Sem problemas, Sasuke... mas vá trabalhar! Independente do horário. – ordenou.

- Sim, senhor... – grunhiu revirando os olhos.

Hiashi nem mesmo deu ao trabalho de despedir-se e tudo o que Sasuke ouvira foi o barulho de ocupado do outro lado da linha.

Sem pestanejar, Sasuke colocou o celular no porta-moedas do carro e, desviando novamente sua atenção para o trânsito, suspirou. Recostou-se mais confortavelmente no banco e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, fitando a calçada e suas lojas de departamento simples. Algumas eram sofisticadas com letreiros chamativos, outras nem tanto.

Uma em especial chamou sua atenção. Uma vitrine com uma mão desenhada com uma seqüência de lâmpadas, que não estavam ligadas.

"_**HK Vidência 24 horas."**_ Leu o Uchiha. Estranhou nunca ter reparado naquele lugar, mas logo lembrou-se que nunca ficara quase meia hora parado num mesmo um metro de rua. Estreitou os olhos até uma pequena tabuleta branca com os escritos em preto do lado esquerdo da vitrine. _" Fazemos vidê sem solução?! Nós temos as respostas!" _

Ao terminar, revirou os olhos.

– Isso é muito estranho! – resmungou tomando o celular em mãos. – Mas pode resolver...

Sentindo-se louco o bastante para sair do carro e entrar em plena luz do dia, Sasuke anotou o número do estabelecimento no celular. Talvez alguém ali dentro poderia resolver sua situação.

**~*~**

Já eram mais de cinco horas da tarde e Sasuke não terminara seus serviços. Por mais que sua equipe fosse a mais eficiente de toda a cidade, tudo parecia conspirar contra o Uchiha. Plantas mal organizadas, documentos perdidos, orçamentos com valores incompletos e lápis com pontas quebradas eram o que ocupavam o espaço da mesa dele.

- Desisto, Sasuke! Não vamos terminar isso aqui hoje! – Reclamou o rapaz de cabelos exoticamente claros. Ele estava de braços abertos tentando mostrar à Sasuke a tamanha desorganização da sala onde estavam.

- Pare de reclamar, Suigetsu... – protestou o outro abrindo e fechando pastas que empilhavam-se nas cadeiras.

O moreno respirou fundo, enquanto ouvia pela milésima vez, as reclamações de Suigetsu e as broncas de Juugo.

Não podia negar que em hipótese alguma conseguiriam cumprir a meta de entregar o esboço do Hall da Hyuuga's Company até amanhã, mas a falta de concentração estava o atrapalhando. Sua mente estava em um lugar específico e com uma única pessoa.

- Sasuke! – Gritou Suigetsu.

Sasuke deu um soco na mesa onde estava debruçado e olhou para o rapaz com fúria nos olhos.

- O que você quer?! – grunhiu o moreno entre os dentes.

- Estou indo embora! – respondeu dando os ombros. – Não me pagam hora extra!

- Vá até para o inferno se quiser!

Juugo viu a irritação de Sasuke e fez um sinal com a mão para que o colega fosse embora. Sem pestanejar, Suigutsu abriu a porta e logo em seguida, fechou-a atrás de si.

- Você parece bem avoado, Sasuke. – comentou Juugo.

Sasuke olhou-o de esgueira e suspirou.

- Hum... – resmungou.

- Se quiser pode ir... Como Suigetsu disse, não conseguiremos fazer tudo até amanhã de manhã. Ficaremos aqui em vão, Sasuke...

- Tem razão. – ponderou o Uchiha, levantando-se. – Vou levar algumas coisas para casa e vejo se consigo terminar ou pelo menos adiantar essas coisas.

O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos assentiu e viu Sasuke pegar algumas plantas, documentos e suas coisas, fazendo o mesmo caminho que Suigetsu fizera a poucos minutos.

Foram necessários poucos minutos para o Uchiha jogar os projetos no banco detrás do carro e acomodar-se no banco do motorista. Ligou o carro com um único objetivo: chegar em "casa".

**~*~**

Naquele dia tudo conspirava contra ele. Foram mais de quarenta minutos para, finalmente, Sasuke estacionar o carro em frente a casa que estava lhe servindo de moradia. Ele desligou o carro e ficou observando o lado de fora do local, tentando adivinhar se Sakura apareceria para ele ou não.

Doía-lhe lembrar as palavras tão revoltadas da ex-namorada na noite anterior e a tristeza aparente no seu rosto ao constatar que somente ele a enxergava. Por um lado isso era bom mas pelo outro era terrível... O que menos queria era machucá-la mais do que já havia feito há anos atrás, mas como sempre ele era o culpado pelas lágrimas que Sakura derramava.

Foi difícil tomar coragem para sair do carro e entrar em casa, mas assim que o fez, viu Sakura recostada no sofá localizado na sala.

Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si e, com os projetos nas mãos dirigiu-se para o quarto. Não pôde deixar de notar que estava sendo observado pelas duas esmeraldas tristes dela, mas sequer tinha coragem de encará-la. Depositou os objetos que estavam em suas mãos na cama e fechou os olhos por breves segundos e passou as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes.

- Hunf... – bufou irritado.

Assim que o viu desaparecer no corredor, Sakura deu um suspiro baixo. Um suspiro que somente Lyn ouvira por estar ao seu lado. Quando ouviu o destrancar da porta pensou seriamente em sumir mas não o fez... Não havia o porque de temer.

Em poucos segundos, o viu reaparecer no corredor com o mesmo semblante sério. Fitando-o pelo canto dos olhos, percebeu sua aproximação.

- Sakura... – chamou-a. Demorou algum tempo para que ela o encarasse e quando ela o fez, Sasuke prosseguiu. – Acho que arrumei um lugar que pode nos ajudar.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha e estreitou os olhos. _"Ajudar...?!"_ pensou.

**- Do que você está falando?!** – perguntou-o tentando não mostrar sua curiosidade.

- Tem um lugar que talvez possa nos ajudar. – Ele respondeu, mexendo no celular. – HK Vidência. – leu, para depois voltar a encará-la.

Ela hesitou por alguns instantes enquanto Sasuke a observava.

**- Não sei... Pelo que você disse, esse lugar é de vidência e não deve resolver esse tipo de coisa... –** comentou desesperançosa.

- Temos que tentar! – Exclamou com uma certa irritação.

**- E o que isso mudará, Sasuke?! **

- Você não quer saber o por quê disso tudo?! – retrucou. Sasuke a conhecia e sabia exatamente em que pontos tocar para despertar a curiosidade dela.

Sakura soltou um riso irônico e levantou-se, ficando frente a frente com ele.

**- Ninguém mudará o fato de eu estar em coma! **– Exclamou com revolta.** – Por acaso vou acordar se formos lá?!**

- Nunca saberemos se não procurarmos ajuda... – respondeu com tom indiferente.

Sakura bufou e estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. Ele tinha razão...

-** Vamos logo..**. – murmurou derrotada.

**~*~**

Sasuke estacionou o carro um pouco distante e os três foram caminhando pelas calçadas quase desertas da avenida principal. Algumas lojas ainda estavam abertas e suas vitrines estavam expostas.

Sakura caminhava ao lado de Sasuke e Lyn andava um pouco mais à frente, porém só a Haruno avistava a pequena. Ao passarem por uma das lojas abertas, Sakura olhou pelo canto do olho para a vitrine e tudo o que viu foi o reflexo de Sasuke passando... Somente o dele!

Sem perceber, abaixou a cabeça e fingiu coçar o olho para limpar uma discreta lágrima que teimava em fugir do canto dos orbes esmeraldas.

- É logo ali... – comentou o moreno, fitando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

-** Uhum. –** murmurou tentando controlar o choro que lhe subia pela garganta.

- E cadê a... Lyn?!

**- Bem na nossa frente. – **respondeu apontando para a pequena que os olhava com um sorriso travesso.

Sasuke acompanhou com os olhos para onde a Haruno apontava, mas tudo o que viu foi a calçada vazia. Aquela situação realmente o intrigava.

Foram necessários somente alguns passos para que a vitrine com a grande mão brilhante com luzes vermelhas e com os seguintes escritos abaixo: "HK Vidência".

**- É aqui?!** – perguntou Sakura intrigada.

- É. – respondeu-a ajeitando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fitando a grande vitrine brilhante. Depois, voltou-se para Sakura. – Vamos?!

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e chamou Lyn que olhava distraidamente o resto das lojas.

Assim que entraram, foram recebidos por uma moça morena de cabelos curtos. Esta usava um vestido longo preto e os cabelos soltos. A menina escondeu-se atrás das pernas de Sakura, enquanto olhava a mulher aproximando-se deles.

- Boa noite e seja bem vindo ao Hatake Kakashi Vidência. Meu nome é Shizune e estou aqui ao seu dispor! – apresentou-se, direcionando-se somente a Sasuke. - Em que posso ajudá-lo?! – perguntou.

Sasuke levou as mãos à cabeça e bagunçou os cabelos negros. Parada ao lado dele, Sakura tentava tirar Lyn detrás de si.

- Essa mulher me dá medo, tia Saky! – balbuciou.

-** Acalme-se, Lyn-chan. Ela não fará nada...** – sorriu para a menina.

- Senhor...?! Está tudo bem?

- Está! – Exclamou exasperado.

Shizune arqueou uma sobrancelha e coçou o queixo, enquanto procurava a pessoa ou coisa que tirara a atenção do moreno.

- Então, em que posso ajudá-lo?!

- Er... como explicar...!? – comentou para si mesmo.

A mulher estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo para em seguida encará-lo. Já era tarde e tudo o que Shizune queria era ir para casa. Seu expediente estava prestes a acabar e ela poderia ir embora senão fosse pelo "intruso" chamado Uchiha Sasuke.

- Olha, por que não me acompanha até aquela sala?! Kakashi-san poderá resolver seu problema... – comentou impaciente.

- Pode ser.

Shizune fez um discreto aceno com a mão para que Sasuke a seguisse e foi isso que fez. A decoração do lugar era composta de móveis rústicos de cores escuras. Não era de se surpreender que Lyn estivesse com medo daquele lugar.

Sakura pegou a menina por uma das mãos e a puxou, seguindo o mesmo caminho que o Uchiha. Passaram por uma cortina vermelha que revelava um segundo compartimento do estabelecimento.

No outro cômodo, um homem de cabelos prateados estava sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira, atrás de uma mesa redonda coberta por uma toalha também de cor vermelha. O provável vidente encontrava-se lendo um livro de bolso distraidamente e nem notara a presença de Sasuke ou Shizune.

Shizune pigarreou um tanto alto enquanto Sasuke olhava de forma sarcástica para o tal vidente. O moreno perguntava-se o que estava fazendo ali.

- Kakashi-san...?! – chamou-o. Todos ali viram-no desviar os olhos do livro para a funcionária. – Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas esse rapaz precisa dos seus serviços.

- Deixe-nos sozinhos, Shizune. Obrigado. – agradeceu-a.

Assim que Shizune retirou-se, Kakashi analisou o moreno a sua frente. Este não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

- E então... qual seu nome?! – perguntou, voltando sua atenção para o livro que lia a pouco tempo.

- Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke! – grunhiu sem paciência, enquanto acompanhava cada movimento do homem.

- Sou Hatake Kakashi. – apresentou-se. – Agora que estamos devidamente apresentados, conte-me do seu problema...

- Estou vendo coisas que geralmente não via... – disse sem jeito. Era difícil explicar sua situação.

- Hum... – Kakashi pensou um pouco e virou a página do livro. – Que tipo de coisas?!

- Uma pessoa...

- Você a conhece?! - Kakashi escutou um " Uhum" vindo por parte dele e prosseguiu:- Ela está morta?!

- Não, está em coma...

- Entendo. Ela está com você?

Sasuke virou-se para Sakura parada ao seu lado. Percebeu os olhos esverdeados arregalados em sua direção e em seguida, viu-a fazer um discreto aceno com a cabeça como se desse permissão para que ele respondesse.

- Sim, está aqui ao meu lado.

Kakashi desviou seus olhos para as laterais do corpo dele, mas assim como todos os outros não viu nada.

- Eu posso vê-la e ouvi-la... E segundo ela, tem uma menina junto! – anunciou o Uchiha, ganhando a atenção do Hatake.

- Meu nome é Lyn, seu chato... – grunhiu a menina irritada, fazendo Sakura soltar uma risada baixa.

- Você também pode vê-la?!

- Não.

- Fora você, existe mais alguém que pode ver essa sua... ah sim, o que essa garota era sua?! Amiga?! – perguntou despreocupado.

Os ombros de Sasuke ficaram tensos e ele percebeu que Sakura também não ficou nada confortável com a pergunta do vidente.

- Ela... era uma namorada! E mais ninguém pode vê-la. – comentou sem jeito.

Kakashi ficou um pouco em silêncio, antes de encará-lo novamente.

- A menina que sua ex-namorada diz estar com ela... Você a conhece?!

- Eu não sei... como vou saber se não a vejo?! – Ironizou. Aquela conversa estava o incomodando profundamente.

- Você não é do tipo que se aproveita de garotinhas não é?! – Perguntou o Hatake preocupado.

**- Kami-sama... Sasuke, você...?!** – perguntou a rosada estupefata.

- Mas o que... – perguntou incrédulo. Viu o rosto de Sakura contorcer-se de desespero e ao virar-se para Kakashi viu que estava rindo. –Não! Que raios de pergunta é essa?!

- Responda-me você!

- Você está tirando uma com a minha cara, não é?! – Perguntou tentando resgatar a pouca sanidade que lhe restava.

- Brincadeiras a parte...

- Esqueça! Você não passa de um charlatão... – gritou.

Tanto Sakura quanto Lyn olharam pelo canto dos olhos para o Uchiha. Sasuke parecia demasiadamente irritado com toda aquela conversa e a rosada percebeu que talvez ninguém pudesse ajudá-los.

- Cuidado com o que diz, rapaz! – alertou-o, sorrindo por debaixo da espécie de máscara estranha que usava.

- Cuidado com o que você diz! Maldita hora que tive a estúpida idéia de vir aqui por imaginar que alguém entenderia toda essa droga de situação. – lamentou-se, passando a mão nos cabelos.

**- Sasuke-kun, não fique assim...** – ponderou a rosada.

O moreno a olhou incrédulo.

- Não ficar assim?! Pare de ser tão calma, Sakura! – reclamou bufando.

Kakashi olhou o rapaz a sua frente falando sozinho com o espaço vazio e confirmou suas suspeitas: ele estava falando a verdade. O Hatake perdera a conta de quantos engraçadinhos vieram até lá somente para brincar com situações como aquela.

A princípio, Kakashi achou que Sasuke era mais um deles...

- Sasuke, não é..?! – perguntou Kakashi, dirigindo-se ao Uchiha. – Você parece estar falando a verdade e...

- Acha mesmo que viria até aqui para dizer mentiras?! – grunhiu, incrédulo.

- Você não imagina a freqüência que isso acontece. – respondeu Kakashi, encolhendo os ombros. - A garota está em coma não é!?

- Já disse para esquecer isso... Vou embora daqui o quanto antes! E desista de me ver por aqui novamente...

Sasuke deu as costas para o vidente e foi retirando-se.

- Quanto a menina eu não sei o porquê de ela estar seguindo sua ex-namorada... – comentou Kakashi em tom alto, vendo o moreno continuar a dar passos para fora de sua sala.

Sakura abaixou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. _"Talvez Sasuke tenha razão ..." _ pensou vendo o Uchiha dar as costas.

**- Vamos Lyn... –** chamou a menina que prontamente a seguiu.

- Resgate em sua memória e veja se você e essa tal de Sakura não tem nada que precise ser resolvido. – após ouvir essa frase, Sasuke parou onde estava e prestou atenção no que Kakashi lhe dissera. - Um assunto pendente, um pedido de desculpas... Não sei, mas vocês devem saber! Ela não está morta, portanto talvez essa seja a chance de vocês se acertarem. O destino lhes juntou novamente para resolverem isso...não percam essa oportunidade!

O Uchiha ficou calado por alguns instantes refletindo em tudo o que Kakashi acabara de dizer. Ambos sabiam o assunto pendente que tinham entre si, porém nenhum deles se pronunciou.

Antes de fazer qualquer movimento, Sasuke viu Sakura passar por ele com o cenho baixo e sequer teve coragem de encará-la. Seguiu-a até a calçada, onde algumas pessoas ainda circulavam e caminharam silenciosamente até o carro dele.

- Você ficou triste, tia Saky?! - perguntou a menina vendo a melhor amiga coçando os olhos.

Sakura apenas meneou a cabeça que não e sorriu tristemente, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno.

- Sakura... – chamou-a.

**- É melhor irmos.** – cortou-o. –** Você tem razão, Sasuke. Ele é um charlatão. Não temos nada para resolver...**

Naquele momento, Sasuke parou de andar e fitou as costas dela. Kakashi não era um charlatão.

Ele estava certo.

Nunca pedira desculpas por ter mentido para ela. Mas como dizer isso com seu orgulho Uchiha correndo pelas veias?!

Sasuke sabia que não era somente por não se desculpar-se que ele podia vê-la. Eles se amavam e mereciam uma chance para ficarem juntos.

" _Como fazer isso se você está em coma,Sakura?!"_ pensou Sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14 – Promessas**_

Os dias passaram rápido depois das respostas dadas por Kakashi. Todas as vezes que Sasuke passava pela "HK Vidências", as palavras do homem de cabelos prateados vinham-lhe à mente.

Durante esses dias, ele e Sakura pouco se falaram e sequer tocaram no assunto daquela noite. Ela estava mais indiferente do que nunca e eram poucas as vezes que o Uchiha tinha o privilégio de vê-la, como se ela sumisse de propósito.

As coisas pareciam melhorar na Hyuuga's Company. O trabalho de Sasuke estava mais que adiantado e, como sempre, Hiashi aprovou o projeto do Hall de entrada da nova sede. O velho Hyuuga não poderia deixar de dar alguns palpites, mas no contesto geral, o homem aprovara o projeto.

**Hospital de Tóquio**

O carro de Naruto acabava de parar em frente ao enorme prédio branco localizado em uma das ruas do centro de Tóquio.

- O que a Tsunade quer? – perguntou o Uzumaki para Hinata que encontrava-se no banco do passageiro.

- Não sei, Naruto-kun. Ela nunca marcou uma reunião tão cedo assim... – respondeu de modo pensativo. – Espero que sejam boas notícias. – sorriu.

- Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar. – sorriu Naruto em resposta.

Despediram-se rapidamente e Naruto esperou Hinata entrar pelas portas espelhadas da recepção do hospital para que pudesse seguir para seu trabalho.

Há dias o Uzumaki não falava com Sasuke. Assim como o Uchiha, ele também andava ocupado com seus próprios problemas para resolver, fora o fato de, juntamente com Hinata, resolver os detalhes do casamento.

Hinata corria apressada pelos corredores largos do hospital. Já estava atrasada para a reunião de última hora, mas pelo menos o escritório de Tsunade encontrava-se no andar térreo.

Passando pela emergência, ouviu uma das enfermeiras gritar seu nome, mas a morena fez um sinal com as mãos. Por sorte a enfermeira entendeu para que aguardasse apenas alguns minutos.

A morena passou por diversas portas até chegar ao seu destino: a sala de Tsunade. Esta se encontrava fechada, o que indicava que a reunião havia começado.

- Droga... – praguejou baixinho e encolheu os ombros.

Ela bateu algumas vezes na porta e ouviu a ordem de Tsunade para entrar. Hesitante, Hinata acabou por abrir a porta, encontrando os olhares de Ibiki, Karin e Tsunade sobre si.

- Desculpe o atraso. – balbuciou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Já era hora, Hyuuga. – replicou Karin maldosamente.

Hinata olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Karin porém não respondeu a provocação da ruiva. Desviou seus olhos para Ibiki que apenas assentiu e novamente, voltou seu olhar para Tsunade.

- Algum problema, Tsunade-sama?

A loira permanecia sentada com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos em frente ao rosto. Olhando para cada um ali presente, ela resolveu pronunciar-se:

- Vocês três trabalham aqui há muitos anos e sabem que não costumo marcar reuniões em cima da hora e muito menos a essa hora da manhã... – Nenhuma das pessoas presentes esboçou qualquer reação, e então ela continuou. – Enfim, estamos aqui por dois motivos. Ibiki...

Tsunade fez um gesto para que o médico começasse a falar.

- Ontem pela manhã recebi uma proposta para um curso fora de Tóquio. Ele terá duração de, no mínimo, quatro meses e creio que ajudara e muito, não só minha carreira, mas também para esse hospital. – sorriu. – Por isso, pedi permissão à Tsunade para me afastar por um tempo dos meus serviços.

Karin pareceu completamente indiferente com o anúncio do médico, porém Hinata parecia um pouco atordoada.

- E eu lhe dei a permissão, Ibiki... – concluiu a médica mais velha. – Algum problema ou objeção, Hinata?

- Na verdade sim, Tsunade! – Hinata voltou-se para Ibiki. – Ibiki-san, você é o médico responsável pelo caso da Sakura não é? V-você não pode deixá-la agora e...

- Hinata! – repreendeu-a, fazendo a Hyuuga calar-se. – Por isso mesmo resolvi marcar essa reunião. Posso continuar?

- Hai... – murmurou encolhendo os ombros.

A morena pôde ouvir uma risada abafada vindo por parte de Karin, que pemanecia prostrada um pouco a frente.

- Enfim... – Tsunade massageou as têmporas. – Com a ausência de Ibiki no hospital, terei que passar seus pacientes para outros médicos. – a loira abriu uma pequena gaveta e tirou uma folha de dentro dela. – Pelo que vejo aqui, Ibiki não tem muitos casos graves...

- Exatamente, Tsunade. – concordou o médico. – O caso mais grave seria o da Sakura.

- E é exatamente que vocês foram chamados aqui. Hinata e Karin, vocês são as melhores médicas que tenho disponíveis nesse momento e é por isso que uma de vocês será a responsável pelo caso de Sakura.

Hinata sentiu seu coração disparar. Se Sakura fosse sua paciente faria o impossível para acordá-la, mas ela já não tinha tanta certeza quanto à Karin. Não era segredo para ninguém que a ruiva tinha um sentimento nada bom em relação a Haruno.

Desde que Sakura foi contratada pelo Hospital de Tóquio, sua carreira decolou, conseguindo destaque em todas as áreas para qual foi designada até finalmente tornar-se chefe da emergência. Um cargo desejado por muitos e merecido por poucos. Entre seus "concorrentes" estava Karin, que quando soube da promoção de Sakura, não gostou nada.

- Creio que eu seja a pessoa mais qualificada, Tsunade-sama!

Hinata olhou Karin incrédula, porém Tsunade continuou da mesma forma que estava, apenas dando-se ao trabalho de desviar os olhos de Hinata para a ruiva.

- E por que acha isso, Karin?

- Ora Tsunade-sama, Hinata é a melhor amiga da Haruno. Isso seria muito prejudicial, levando-se em conta que a doutora Hyuuga poderia agir pela emoção e não pela razão. – sorriu vitoriosa.

- Isso é um absurdo! Antes de amiga dela, sou médica... – Retrucou com a voz alterada.

- Acalme-se Hinata! – ordenou a médica mais velha. Tsunade passou os olhos mais uma vez nas folhas a sua frente. – Karin, você está em algum setor específico do hospital?

- No ambulatório, mas só por meio período. – respondeu a ruiva, fitando a Hyuuga de canto.

- Hinata, pelo que vejo aqui você está na emergência não é? – perguntou com as mãos em frente ao rosto. – Está substituindo a Sakura, não é?

Hinata encolheu os ombros e suspirou, fazendo um simples aceno positivo com a cabeça

- Certo... – murmurou Tsunade para si mesma enquanto pensava em alguma coisa.

- E então, Tsunade? – perguntou Ibiki.

- Hinata... – a morena olhou automaticamente para a chefe com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. – Sinto muito, mas se eu lhe der o caso de Sakura, acabarei de sobrecarregando. Karin, você ficará com a paciente Haruno Sakura. – anunciou.

A morena apenas olhou de canto para a ruiva que permanecia com o mesmo sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Abaixando os olhos, Hinata passou por Ibiki e em seguida, saiu da sala da diretoria.

- Hinata! – uma voz atrás de si a chamou. Ao voltar-se para trás, viu Ibiki parado na soleira da porta e Karin saindo da sala. – Tsunade-sama quer falar com você.

A Hyuuga esperou Karin sair e distanciar-se o suficiente para depois voltar. Novamente encontrava-se frente a frente com Tsunade.

- Diga, Tsunade-sama... – murmurou sem encará-la.

- Sinto muito, Hinata. Sei que queria cuidar dela, assim como sei o quanto você é competente... Mas não quero te sobrecarregar.

- Acho que posso entender. Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Pode ir e mais uma vez, desculpe! – comentou a médica sem graça.

O carro de Sasuke parou em frente a sua casa exatamente às 21:20 da noite. Saindo do carro, bateu a porta atrás de si e em seguida, acionou o alarme.

Sentia-se exausto e para ele o dia passou lentamente. Ficar até bem mais tarde na empresa acabou se tornando um hábito e, mesmo que seus pensamentos sempre ficassem naquela casa, Sasuke precisava cumprir seu trabalho.

A todo momento as palavras de Kakashi viam-lhe a mente. _"Um pedido de desculpas..."_

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes praguejou-se por ser tão orgulhoso a ponto de não dar satisfações à Sakura. Ela, mais do que ninguém, merecia explicações depois de tudo o que Sasuke tinha feito. Na época, ele achava estar fazendo a coisa certa mas enganou-se... acabou por magoar a si mesmo e o pior de tudo: magoá-la.

Sasuke suspirou fundo e entrou em casa. Como sempre, encontrou as luzes apagadas do mesmo jeito que deixara pela manhã.

- Sakura...? – chamou-a mas não obteve resposta. – Droga... – praguejou baixo.

Será que ele havia feito ou dito algo que a fizesse ignorá-lo? Rebuscando em sua memória, nada lhe veio a mente. Provavelmente, Lyn e Sakura estariam conversando distraídas, como tantas vezes elas faziam.

Deixando a chave numa pequena mesinha próxima da porta, caminhou até o corredor e direcionou-se para o seu quarto. Conforme aproximava-se da porta, começou a ouvir alguns barulhos que mais pareciam murmúrios.

Prontamente, abriu a porta e encontrou Sakura encolhida próxima a um dos cantos do quarto. Os ruídos vinham dela e ao que tudo parecia, estava chorando.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke foi até ela e ajoelhou-se em frente à Sakura , levando uma de suas mãos até seus cabelos, com o intuito de tocá-la mas sua mão transpassou-a. Estar tão perto dela e não poder tocá-la era um martírio para o Uchiha.

Sasuke ficou observando-a por alguns minutos até que perguntou:

- Sakura... o que aconteceu?

Sakura apenas fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça e enterrou ainda mais o rosto entre os joelhos.

- Sakura! Estou falando! O que aconteceu? – Repetiu o Uchiha com certa irritação.

**- N-nada... vá embora, Sasuke! P-por favor... **– sussurrou.

O moreno nunca tinha visto Sakura naquele estado e aquilo realmente o preocupou.

- Me diga o que foi, Sakura. Quem sabe eu possa te ajudar? – comentou com tom calmo. – Apenas diga o por quê de você estar chorando...

**- A L-Lyn... **– soluçou levantando o rosto e o encarando. **– Ela... f-foi embora...**

- Embora? – perguntou incrédulo. Ela apenas meneou um sim com a cabeça. – Como assim?

**- Hoje de manhã ela disse que estava se sentindo estranha... –** sussurrou. –** Nós ficamos conversando e de repente ela ficou em pé e... sumiu!**

- Mas...

Sasuke parou de falar ao vê-la abaixar o rosto e soluçar. Se fosse realmente isso que havia acontecido, Lyn poderia ter morrido. Pelo pouco que sabia da garota, ela também estava em coma.

Ele, pela primeira vez, não soube o que dizer ou como agir. Odiava vê-la chorar e não poder fazer nada.

**- Não é justo...** – Sakura sussurrou voltando seus olhos para Sasuke. – **Por quê?**

- Sakura, eu...

**- Por que todas as pessoas que eu amo me deixam?** – Gritou, fechando os olhos com força.

O Uchiha engoliu em seco aquelas palavras. Ele sabia que aquela pergunta revoltada não era simplesmente por causa de Lyn.

Não conseguiu encará-la depois daquilo, mas em nenhum momento deixou-a sozinha.

Ele sentou-se apoiado com as costas na parede e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto ouvia os soluços baixos vindos da rosada. Foram longos minutos de silêncio absoluto, quebrado apenas por alguns murmúrios.

Pouco a pouco, Sasuke percebeu que Sakura se acalmou e resolveu tentar conversar com ela.

- O quê acha que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou, fitando-a.

**- Não sei...** – respondeu com certa revolta.** – Tenho medo do que possa ter acontecido.**

- Eu sinto muito, Sakura... – murmurou o Uchiha, encarando-a. – Sinto muito por tudo.

Sakura não respondeu, apenas estreitou os olhos e o fitou. Nunca tinha visto Sasuke tão abatido e ela sabia o quanto era difícil para ele dizer palavras de conforto. Exceto com ela, Sasuke sempre foi uma pessoa de poucas palavras e muito observador.

**- Você parece cansado...** – sussurrou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Um pouco, mas não é nada demais. – respondeu, sorrindo de canto.

**- É melhor deixar você descansar.**

Sasuke a viu ameaçar levantar-se e então interveio:

- Fique! – O pedido saiu em um tom de ordem. – Por favor...

Ela voltou-se para ele com uma expressão curiosa.

**- Tem certeza? Eu sempre acabo falando demais e...**

Sasuke a interrompeu.

- Tenho certeza absoluta! – Exclamou convicto.

Pela primeira vez desde o reencontro, Sakura sorriu. Aquela cena, relembrava os dias em que passavam juntos, não como namorados mas ainda como amigos. O primeiro beijo deles aconteceu daquele mesmo modo. Um ao lado do outro, conversando tendo em suas costas o muro da quadra de futebol do colégio.

- Você também lembra, não é? – perguntou-a, tirando a rosada de seus próprios pensamentos. Sasuke viu os grandes orbes esmeraldas voltarem para si surpresos.

**- D-do que está falando?** – Praguejou-se ao gaguejar.

- Foi exatamente assim que tudo começou...

"_Ele se lembra!" _concluiu para si mesma.

Uma alegria cresceu dentro dela. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ficou feliz em saber que ela ainda fazia parte da vida de Sasuke e que pequenos momentos, como aquele, ainda eram lembrados.

**- Eu me lembro...** – sussurrou.

Sasuke sorriu de canto.

- Sakura, eu queria te falar uma coisa...

Em resposta, ela apenas acentiu e o olhou curiosa. Estava pronto para pedir as devidas desculpas e quando estava prestes a falar, um ruído o atrapalhou.

- Droga! – Praguejou, tateando o bolso a procura do celular.

**- O quê houve!** – perguntou-o, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Sasuke revirou os olhos ao ver o nome escrito no visor do celular.

- Dobe. – grunhiu entre os dentes. – Alô?

- Teme? É você? – Sasuke apenas disse um "Uhum" desanimado. – Tá de mal humor?

- Não. O que você quer?

- Avisar que mudaram o médico da Sakura-chan... – Ao ouvir essas palavras, o Uchiha olhou de solasceio para a rosada. – Por pouco a Hina-chan não pega ela como paciente...

- Como assim?

- Parece que o cara que cuidava dela vai precisar viajar e colocou outro médico no lugar dele. Aliás, uma médica! – Sasuke ouviu uma voz muito parecida com a de Hinata pronunciar um nome. – K-Karin? Pelo que a Hina-chan disse o nome dela é Karin.

Sasuke colocou a mão no local onde falava e voltou-se para Sakura.

- Você conhece uma médica chamada Karin?

-** Ah, droga!** – murmurou encolhendo os ombros.

- Teme? Teme! – gritou.

- Te ligo depois, Dobe!

- Mas... – foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de desligar na cara do melhor amigo.

Pela reação de Sakura, Sasuke percebeu que ela conhecia a tal médica chamada Karin.

- Qual é o problema? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

**- Essa médica... **– sussurrou, bufando. – **Eu e ela não nos damos muito bem.**

- Hum... – grunhiu. – Não se preocupe. Naruto, Hinata e eu não deixaremos que nada aconteça com você. Eu prometo!

**- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun...** – sorriu melancólica.

- E, eu juro, vamos dar um jeito e fazer você acordar!

Apesar de dizer aquilo apenas para acalmá-la, algo dentro dele dizia que aquela situação tinha uma solução.

**....Continua....**

Oieee pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Demorei, mas cheguei! \o

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas andei passando por alguns problemas. Por sorte estão quase todos resolvidos! ^^

Queria agradecer muitooo os reviews! Obrigada do fundo do coração.

Um agradecimento especial à Annaa, que recomendou a fic! *__*

Para quem acompanha a fic "Mais do que Irmãos", tenho um aviso: amanhã eu postarei um capítulo novinho! :)

É isso!

Desculpem pela demora! *3*

Críticas/elogios/sugestões – Mande um review!

Recomende a fic! *_*

Beijoooos


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15 – Segredos**_

Tudo parecia estar melhorando na vida de Sasuke e Sakura, fora o fato de a rosada ainda não ter despertado do seu "sono profundo" ou o desaparecimento súbito da pequena Lyn.

A convivência entre eles tornara-se melhor, comparada com as últimas semanas e Sakura perdeu a conta de quantos sorrisos ela viu brotar do rosto pálido de Sasuke.

Ele, por sua vez, sentia uma calma incompreensível ao seguir o caminho para sua nova casa. Mesmo que não pudesse tocá-la, o simples fato de conversar com Sakura o fazia sentir-se bem. Era óbvio que queria ver Sakura acordada e bem, mesmo sabendo que quando isso acontecesse, teria que procurar um novo lugar para morar. Se a casa dela estava alugada era exatamente por Sakura estar em coma, mas as horas que passava com ela eram agradáveis e divertidas.

Sorrir tinha se tornado um hábito para o Uchiha... Um hábito que ele perdera há exatos sete anos.

Era um domingo ensolarado quando os olhos escuros abriram-se preguiçosamente. Virado de lado e na praticamente na ponta da cama, Sasuke ainda suspirou pesado quando a luz do sol vinda da janela teimava em irritar seus olhos.

Ele piscou algumas vezes até acostumar-se com a claridade e quando seus olhos focaram dois grandes orbes esverdeados e brilhantes, acabou por desequilibrar-se e cair no chão duro do quarto.

Sasuke soltou um som de dor abafado acabando por arrancar risadas por parte dela.

Sakura foi até a borda da cama e encontrou o moreno estatelado e com um dos braços cobrindo os olhos.

**- Te assustei? –** sorriu travessa enquanto via as sobrancelhas escuras juntarem-se em sinal de reprovação. – **Acho que sim... **– riu.

-Não faça mais isso... – grunhiu com a voz rouca, ainda embargada pelo cansaço.

**- Desculpe. **

Ele não tinha coragem de levantar-se dali, por mais que suas costas estivessem doendo. Ainda pôde ouvir alguns risos abafados por parte da Haruno mas decidiu os ignorar, focando sua atenção somente no teto do quarto.

- Que horas são? – perguntou-a sem sair de onde estava.

**- Nove e meia...** – respondeu ela, depois de um certo tempo.

O Uchiha bufou novamente e deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado, encontrando apenas o espaço debaixo da cama da rosada. Se seus olhos não estivessem o enganando, havia alguma coisa embaixo do móvel.

-** O que foi? **– perguntou a Haruno ainda deitada na beirada da cama, onde tinha a visão de Sasuke distraído com algo. **– Sasuke-kun...?**

O moreno esgueirou-se para debaixo da mesma e retirou de lá uma caixa entalhada de madeira. Estava empoeirada, o que indicava que ficara um longo tempo esquecida ali.

Apoiando-se na parede e com a caixa em mãos, o moreno olhou para a Haruno que provavelmente era dona não só da caixa, como de toda a casa.

- O que é isso? – Ele passou as mãos pela tampa da caixa, retirando a grande quantidade de pó ali.

Desviando seu olhar para ela, percebeu a expressão apreensiva que ela tinha em seu semblante.

"_Droga..." _praguejou internamente.

**- N-não é nada, Sasuke.**

- É sua? – perguntou-a, ainda analisando cada parte da caixa. Chacoalhando a caixa perto do ouvido, percebeu que haviam algumas coisas ali dentro.

**- Sim. Por favor, coloque-a onde estava... –** suplicou.

Estranhando a mudança repentina de humor dela, Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

- Por que ficou assim de repente? - perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

**- Sasuke... –** ofegou, mas parou assim que viu as mãos de Sasuke abrir a caixa.** – Droga!**

Os olhos de Sasuke vasculharam todo o interior da caixa de madeira. Fotos, envelopes com cartas, pequenos cacarecos compunham a "camada de cima" da caixinha.

-** Essas coisas são minhas, Sasuke... –** Sakura aumentou o tom de voz. ** – Coloque onde você a encontrou.**

Sasuke não entendeu o porque da rosada estar tão irritada. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa curiosa e o fato de estar curioso para saber as lembranças que ela guardava ali dentro também o intrigaram.

Talvez quisesse ver com os seus próprios olhos as lembranças que outras pessoas deixaram para a _sua _Haruno depois de sua partida. Sim, ela era dele e por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentiu falta dela.

**- Por que você não me ouve, Sasuke? Dá pra guardar essa caixa ou está difícil? **– perguntou a Haruno cruzando os braços.

Novamente, o moreno estava mais preocupado em curiar suas coisas do que ouvi-la.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui que eu não deveria ver? – perguntou-a com um sorriso cético. – Hein, Sakura?

**- Claro que não! –** Sakura respondeu carrancuda.** – Quer saber, olhe! Você mesmo sabe que não posso pegar de suas mãos. –** bufou, desistindo de fazer o Uchiha parar com aquela criancice.

Aos poucos Sasuke foi tirando os pequenos cacarecos e os juntando no chão ao seu lado, assim como as cartas devidamente fechadas, que apesar de querer vê-las, sabia que não tinha esse direito.

Uma imagem lhe chamou a atenção e ele pegou o papel em suas mãos. Ao ver o que o Uchiha estava analisando, Sakura apressou-se em comentar.

**- Essa foto está guardada aí para quando eu reformasse a casa. Queria pintar essa imagem na parede ao lado da minha cama! –** sorriu.

Voltando seus olhos para a foto, analisou-a. Um desenho apenas com traços de uma árvore de Sakuras. Era singelo e um tanto simples mas ao mesmo tempo, era belo e descrevia a alma da ex-namorada.

- Hum...

Aos olhos de Sakura, o Uchiha parecia um garoto de cinco anos mexendo nas coisas de seus pais. Curioso e concentrado em sua pequena tarefa, ele perdeu um discreto sorriso que apareceu nos lábios dela.

- Isso é um álbum? – perguntou um Uchiha curioso com o objeto em suas mãos. – O quê foi? – encarou-a zombeteiro.

**- Nada... **– murmurou, torcendo para que sua vergonha não estivesse demonstrada em suas maçãs do rosto. Lembrou-se que o Uchiha fizera uma pergunta e estreitou os olhos. –** Sim, é um álbum**.

- Posso...?

Sakura apenas meneou um sim com a cabeça.

- Lembranças... – leu na capa do álbum. – Hum...

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele virou a capa do pequeno livro de recordações. Lentamente e após analisar cada foto, o moreno virou página por página do álbum. A maioria das fotos eram de familiares e amigos da rosada. Muitos dos Harunos, Sasuke já conhecia, afinal, fez parte da vida dela por três anos.

- Nossa, como a Hinata está diferente... – comentou alto demais, a ponto de fazer Sakura desviar sua atenção para ele.

Sakura estreitou os olhos e avistou Hinata, Ino e ela mesma com dez anos.

**- É verdade.** – sorriu, vendo a Hyuuga com os cabelos cortados curtos e envergonhada por tirar a foto. –** Lembra dela? **– perguntou apontando para a loirinha de olhos azuis. –** Lembra da Ino?**

- Lembro. – respondeu automaticamente.

De repente, um silêncio constrangedor pairou ali e os dois sabiam o motivo. Sakura sabia porque o Uchiha não demorou muito a lembrar da amiga... os dois foram padrinhos do casamento dela. O evento ocorreu alguns dias antes da relação entre a Haruno e o Uchiha acabar.

- Como... Ino está? – perguntou o moreno, totalmente sem graça.

-** B-bem. Quer dizer, ela não deu muitas notícias desde que se mudou, mas sempre nos falamos por e-mail... pelo menos, nos falávamos... – **riu nervosa.

- Hum... – grunhiu Sasuke.

Aquela situação já estava constrangedora o suficiente para ambos.

O moreno ainda virou alguma páginas até encontrar a foto do casamento da loira. Assim como Sakura há meses atrás, ele retirou a foto de seu devido lugar e virou-a, lendo os dizeres que Ino havia escrito:

" _Obrigada por estar no dia mais importante da minha vida, testuda. Logo serão você e Sasuke no centro da foto, não é? E é bom que Sai e eu estejamos do lado direito ouviu ?_

_Amo você, testudinha!_

_De sua amiga,_

_Ino-porca."_

Sakura desejou desaparecer naquele exato momento. Como em câmera lenta, ela viu os dois olhos negros lerem cada linha e depois vontarem-se para ela. Lembrava de cada palavra que a melhor amiga escrevera e principalmente a parte em que a loira a "intimava" a convidá-la para ser a madrinha da união entre ela e Sasuke.

Ao ler aquelas palavras, Sasuke se sentiu desconcertado. Ele lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia. Justamente um dia depois, sua mãe e seu pai vieram com a notícia que ele se mudaria em pouco mais de uma semana. O tempo que ele pensava que tinha havia acabado, mas quem era ele para fazer Sakura sofrer com antecedência? Era fato que ela só sofrera depois de sua partida, mas sua angùstia durou anos, não apenas dias.

**- A-acho melhor você guardar, Sasuke... por favor! – **suplicou constrangida, enquanto encolhia-se ao lado do Uchiha.

Sem protestar, ele colocou o álbum ao seu lado e pouco a pouco, recolocava as cartas e outras bugigangas nos seus devidos lugares. Por último, fechou o álbum de recordações e ao erguê-lo, uma foto soltou-se dele e caiu, exatamente no meio deles, com a imagem para o lado debaixo.

Como se não bastasse todo o constrangimento de minutos atrás, ao virar a foto Sasuke ficou sem fala e a Haruno fechou os olhos com força.

O moreno pegou incrédulo a foto em mãos e sem desviar os olhos do papel, perguntou:

- Você... ainda guarda essa foto?

Ela não soube o que responder...

O que diria à ele? Que durante semanas olhava aquela foto e chorava como nunca antes tinha feito? Que mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos, seus sentimentos não mudaram por ele?

**- Eu... **– Ela o olhou de canto e percebeu os olhos dele vidrados em si. – **Sim, eu guardo!**

A prova estava ali e não havia porque mentir. Apesar do medo de se machucar ainda mais, falou a verdade. A quem queria enganar em dizer que guardava apenas como uma lembrança? Sakura sabia que era muito mais que isso.

- Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido de tudo... – comentou o moreno, colocando a foto ao em cima da caixa.

**- É um pouco difícil esquecer. –** sorriu melancólica, olhando perdida para a parede a sua frente. –** Muito difícil... **– murmurou para si mesma.

Sasuke fechou a caixa e colocou-a debaixo da cama, exatamente onde estava. Não sabia definir o que sentia naquele momento. Talvez repulsa de si mesmo de ser tão desumano a ponto de abandonar a pessoa que mais o amava.

Quando olhou novamente para o lado onde Sakura estava, não a encontrou ali. Ela sumiu sem despedir-se ou falar alguma coisa. Estava magoada e Sasuke sabia disso, assim como sabia que tocara na ferida de anos atrás.

O dia passou devagar no quarto que agora era de Sasuke. Depois daquele pequeno evento ocorrido pela manhã, ele não viu mais Sakura. Ficara enfornado no quarto, mexendo no notebook sem qualquer objetivo. Ao lado, a mesma foto amassada que há anos guardava consigo, repousava aberta no campo de visão do Uchiha.

Era engraçado como eles eram tão diferentes. Ele tão frio, ela tão doce. Ele tão quieto e observador, ela tão falante e contente. Ele desorganizado em alguns quesitos, ela sempre impecável em tudo o que fazia.

E a prova era aquela foto. A cópia dela estava um pouco amassada por sempre permanecer dobrada no bolso da calça. Assim como a Haruno, ele a guardava... do seu jeito.

**- Você ficou aí o dia inteiro, precisa se alimentar. – **o som da voz dela soou como melodia aos ouvidos dele.

Ele voltou seus olhos para próximo da porta, encontrando a rosada prostrada em pé e com os braços cruzados.

- Estou sem fome... – comentou fitando-a.

**- Ah... s-sim! Desculpe ter me intrometido. **

- Espere! – Exclamou, vendo-a ficar de costas. Deduziu que ela o deixaria sozinho.

Sakura voltou-se para ele, surpresa pela "ordem".

**- Sim?**

- Precisamos conversar.

**- Você está ocupado e...**

- Não estou ocupado! – retrucou, interrompendo-a. – É importante.

Em passos receosos, ela aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dele. Seus olhos não acreditaram quando viu a foto amassada ao lado do notebook do Uchiha.

Incrédula, ela levantou-se e o encarou com raiva nos olhos.

**- O que fez com a minha foto? –** indagou, apontando para o papel amassado.

- Ei, espere aí! Essa não é a sua foto! – Sasuke viu os olhos de Sakura arregalarem. – Essa foto é minha.

**- Mas... c-como? **– perguntou, sem demonstrar o quão surpresa estava. **– Você não pode ter essa foto, porque eu...**

Novamente, Sasuke a interrompeu.

- Naquele dia no parque, você jogou o meu suposto presente de namoro e saiu correndo... – respondeu, vendo a Haruno desabar sentada onde estava. – Assim que você foi embora, eu fui até lá e peguei essa foto.

**- E-eu... –** sem ter o que dizer, ela acompanhou com o olhar as mãos de Sasuke pegarem a foto e virá-la, mostrando sua própria letra. –** Você ainda lembra?**

- É muito difícil esquecer... – respondeu-a, usando as mesmas palavras que ela.

Sasuke a encarou, tentando desvendar algum sentimento nas expressões dela. Sakura parecia não acreditar no que via.

**- Por que você fez aquilo? **– sussurrou, tentando conter a tristeza que lhe subia a garganta.

O moreno respirou fundo e colocou a foto onde estava antes. Fitando o chão e com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, ele lhe respondeu.

- Não queria te magoar, Sakura.

**- E o que acha que fez naquele dia? Exatamente quando completávamos três anos de namoro, você me diz que iria viajar sem sequer me dar uma satisfação? O que acha que fez?**

Ele engoliu em seco as palavras.

- Essa não era a minha intenção... – sussurrou.

**- Por que não me disse que estava doente? – **perguntou ríspida.

Surpreso, Sasuke não teve como olhá-la.

- Porque sabia que ficaria preocupada e faria qualquer coisa para me manter aqui. – Ele ouvia uma risada cética vindo por parte da Haruno. – Minha família não tinha condições de manter meus tratamentos em Tóquio!

**- Isso não justifica o fato de você ter mentido, Sasuke. **– disparou. –** Eu só queria entender o porquê de não ter me contado a verdade...**

- Pelo simples fato de eu ter medo de morrer e você me ver desfalecendo. Você não queria saber? Eu não queria que você me visse morrendo, por isso preferi que pensasse qualquer coisa.

Mais uma vez sem palavras, a rosada encarou o chão. Jamais pensara que Sasuke tinha mentido por esse motivo. Era engraçado imaginá-lo com medo de algo... principalmente da morte.

- Como soube que estava doente? – perguntou o Uchiha curioso.

**- É uma longa história. Eu soube pela Hinata, que soube pelo Kiba... –** sorriu.** – Depois, soube que você tinha se curado e ficou por Konoha... **– essa última frase soou tristemente, e olhando fixamente para Sasuke, continuou: -** Pensei que tivesse seguido sua vida em Konoha.**

- Existem pessoas aqui que me impedem de seguir minha vida em qualquer outro lugar.

Era achar demais pensar que aquela frase foi uma indireta para ela? Talvez não...

Após dizer aquelas palavras, Sasuke a encarou percebendo que ela entendera. Sentia falta dela, em todos os quesitos.

**- Lyn não apareceu até agora. Talvez ficar sozinha seja meu destino... – **comentou, sorrindo tristemente. –** Quando eu pensei que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, me enganei.**

- Você nunca esteve sozinha... – disparou, arrancando um olhar surpreso da Haruno. – Sempre teve pessoas ao seu lado. Naruto, Hinata, Ino... sua família! E até mesmo desse jeito, encontrou aquela garota...

Sakura soltou uma risada com ironia.

**- A pessoa que eu mais queria ao meu lado mentiu e, quando precisei, não estava ali. **– Sakura jogou-se para trás e fitou o teto.

- Sei que está se referindo a mim... – comentou.

**- Você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor, não é? **– riu sarcástica, enquanto tombava a cabeça para o lado onde estava Sasuke. –** Por que acha isso?**

- Considerando que eu menti e fui embora... – respondeu, imitando o gesto da Haruno. – A carapuça serviu! – sorriu de canto.

Sakura riu enquanto permanecia olhando para ele. Tão próximo de si e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Fechando os olhos, pensou em tudo o que estava passando e suspirou.

**- Eu queria acordar logo desse pesadelo... **– lamentou-se**. **

- Tudo vai se resolver... – comentou, ajeitando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

**- Promete? **– perguntou Sakura, fazendo o Uchiha encará-la com dúvida.** – Me promete que tudo vai se resolver? –** suplicou.

- Prometo... – sorriu para ela.

Aos poucos, Sasuke sentiu o sono tomar conta de si. As pálpebras pesaram e a última imagem que viu foi dois olhos verdes, que tanto gostava, o encarando.

O barulho do celular o fez despertar de seu sono. Era estranho porque aquele não era o barulho de seu despertador, mas sim de alguém lhe ligando.

Abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente, percebeu que encontrava-se jogado na cama com a mesma roupa do corpo de ontem. Sakura já não estava mais ao seu lado, porém o que mais lhe atormentava era os toques incessantes de alguém querendo falar com ele.

Tateou a cama, encontrando o celular vibrando e tocando e quando leu no visor que se tratava de Naruto, revirou os olhos.

- Fala, Dobe... – resmungou.

- Precisava falar com você... por isso te liguei! – Sasuke fez uma cara de _"Jura?"_ mas preferiu ignorar. – As notícias não são boas, Teme!

- Fala logo o que aconteceu, Naruto! – reclamou o moreno, sentando-se na cama.

- O médico que cuidava da Sakura-chan precisou viajar não sei para fazer o quê e por pouco, a Hina-chan não ficou responsável por ela...

- Hum... você já me disse isso!

- Só que a tal da Tsunade deu o caso para uma tal de Karin!

- Hum... e daí? Você também já me disse isso! – Sasuke não entendia onde Naruto queria chegar. Ligar-lhe só para falar isso?

- Agora a pouco eu encontrei a Hina-chan e ela estava chorando... essa tal de Karin quer desligar os aparelhos que mantém a Sakura-chan viva! – gritou o loiro do outro lado da linha.

Naquele momento, o celular soltou-se da mão de Sasuke e caiu sobre o colchão. Morrer? Se a médica desligasse os aparelhos, Sakura morreria.

- Teme?

Ele não permitiria que fizessem isso com ela. Sakura merecia uma chance.

- Teme?

E a família dela? Para que a tal médica desligasse os aparelhos, ela teria que ter o consentimento da família Haruno.

- Teme! – gritou o Uzumaki já irritado.

Sasuke desviou de seus pensamentos e tomou novamente o telefone em suas mãos.

- Naruto, quando a Hinata te disse isso?

- Hoje... agora a pouco!

- Ela sabe quando vão tentar desligar os aparelhos?

- Parece que a tal médica pediu para conversar com a irmã da Sakura-chan amanhã pela manhã...

- Merda!- praguejou. Precisava pensar e rápido. – Naruto, amanhã nós nos encontramos no hospital. Avise a Hinata também... vamos pensar em alguma coisa, mas ninguém vai desligar os aparelhos dela!

- Mas, Teme... Como vamos fazer isso?

- Não sei! Fale com a Hinata e faça ela dar um jeito de atrasar a irmã de Sakura ou a médica. – respondeu, ofegando de raiva. – Amanhã nos encontraremos às oito horas na porta do hospital!

- Ok! Tchau! – despediu-se.

Ao desligar o telefone, Sasuke o jogou no meio da cama. Não podia acreditar que estava prestes a perdê-la.

- Isso não vai acontecer! – murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto tentava acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Com essa idéia na cabeça, recostou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez desde que a reencontrou sentiu medo... medo de nunca mais a vê-la.

Isso ele jamais permitiria e viraria o mundo se precisasse.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16 – Perdendo Você**_

Sasuke viu o pôr-do-sol e nada lhe vinha à mente. Seu sono havia sumido depois da ligação de Naruto e aquela péssima notícia. Precisava dar um jeito de impedi-los, mas como?

Ainda permanecia recostado na cama quando tateou o edredom desarruma a procura de seu celular. Nem percebera que deixou o notebook ligado e as outras coisas espalhadas no meio da cama. Por fim, encontrou o celular que marcava seis horas da manhã.

Teria que encontrar Naruto às oito em frente ao hospital, mas precisava sair agora. Já tinha um plano em mente e precisava conversar com uma pessoa.

Levantou-se da cama e pegou sua carteira, contendo seus documentos, do criado-mudo e saiu do quarto. Não demorou muito para começar a ouvir ruídos vindos da sala e, sem pensar duas vezes, correu para lá.

Atravessou o corredor, encontrando a Haruno com a cabeça entre os joelhos assim como a encontrara quando Lyn desapareceu.

- Sakura?

Ela levantou o cenho, mostrando os olhos opacos. O moreno nunca havia a visto assim.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupado.

**- Eu não sei, mas eu nunca me senti assim... Eu sinto como se o meu tempo estivesse acabando, Sasuke-kun.**

As feições do Uchiha se enrijeceram. Ele não tinha certeza se Sakura sabia ou não sobre o assunto, mas ela como se sentisse que algo estava para dar terrivelmente errado.

**- Você sabe de alguma coisa?** – perguntou-lhe, notando a mudança repentina de Sasuke.

Ele pigarreou para limpar a garganta e suspirou antes de responder.

- Naruto me ligou ontem e parece que sua nova médica quer... desligar os aparelhos que te mantém viva.

**- C-como? N-nova médica?**– repetiu incrédula. –** M-mas eles não podem fazer isso sem o consentimento da minha família... isso é... **

Sasuke a interrompeu.

- Sua nova médica,a tal de Karin, marcou com sua irmã uma conversa hoje, provavelmente daqui a pouco.

Sakura estreitou os olhos.

**- K-karin? Karin quer desligar os aparelhos? **– Sasuke ia responder, porém Sakura o cortou. **– Tsunade-sama sabia sobre nós... Ela sabe que Karin me odeia e... mesmo assim... –** murmurava com o olhar perdido. –** Não posso acreditar.**

- Combinei com Naruto de nos encontrarmos na frente do hospital as oito, mas vou sair antes... e você vai vir comigo! – ordenou.

**- Do que está falando?**

- Vamos passar em um lugar antes! – respondeu decidido. – Sem perguntas, apenas vamos...

Em questão de minutos, ambos já podiam ver a fachada conhecida do estabelecimento.

**- O que pretende falar com Kakashi? Você mesmo disse que ele era um farsante! –** disse incrédula enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos apressados de Sasuke.

Ele nem mesmo respondeu, apenas deu-se ao trabalho de empurrar a porta da "HK Vidência". O sino que estava sobre a porta avisou o dono que alguém acabara de entrar ali e em poucos minutos, Shizune apareceu adentrando a recepção.

- Você de novo? – perguntou com ar cansado.

- Kakashi está aí? – respondeu com outra pergunta, ignorando totalmente a cara retorcida de Shizune.

- Se você sabe ler, esse estabelecimento é vinte e quatro horas! – Shizune cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. – Óbvio que ele está aqui e... – Sasuke passou por ela, sem deixar que terminasse. – Onde você vai?

Novamente ignorou outra pergunta dela e dirigiu-se para a porta coberta por cortinas vermelho-sangue com Sakura em seu encalço.

**- Ainda não sei o porquê de estarmos aqui, Sasuke-kun... **

Não demorou muito para verem Kakashi sentado exatamente como da última , e primeira vez, que se encontraram.

- Kakashi! – chamou o Uchiha, tentando tirar o vidente de seu Icha Icha Paradise.

Calmo como sempre, o Hatake levantou os olhos encontrando o rosto tão familiar do moreno.

- Ora, ora! Se não o senhor não-volto-mais-aqui! – cumprimentou-o irônico. – O que está querendo com um vidente farsante?

- Kakashi, eu não estou pra brincadeiras hoje! – avisou com frieza. – Preciso da sua ajuda...

- Para...? – perguntou visivelmente desinteressado.

- Lembra que Sakura está em coma, mas eu posso vê-la?

- Hum... sim, sim! Sua ex-namorada está te seguindo e somente você pode vê-la ou ouvi-la não é? – Kakashi viu o moreno concordar. – Fez o que eu lhe disse?

- Na verdade não... – respondeu sem jeito. – Mas o problema é que querem desligar os aparelhos que a mantém viva! Deve haver um jeito de impedir isso!

Kakashi o fitou por alguns segundos e fechou o livro, depositando-o na mesa à sua frente.

- Bom, você teve todo esse tempo para seguir meu conselho... você não seguiu! Eu não posso fazer mais nada, Sasuke... sinto muito!

Sasuke passou as mãos nos cabelos de forma nervosa. Ele era uma, se não fosse a única, esperança. Não lhe tirava a razão, afinal não havia feito o que ele lhe dissera.

- Droga... – resmungou o Uchiha, dando as costas para ele.

**- Sasuke-kun, espere...**

Kakashi ouviu a porta sendo batida com violência e passos vindos em direção a sua sala. Logo,m uma Shizune preocupada e nervosa apareceu diante seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu, Kakashi? Aquela garoto é louco...

- Ele é um bom rapaz, Shizune. Sasuke está confuso, mas saberá o que fazer na hora certa... – sorriu, recebendo um olhar confuso da funcionária.

**~*~**

Hospital de Tóquio

Hinata encontrava-se nervosa pelos corredores da recepção. Naruto já havia deixado-a ciente sobre o "plano" de Sasuke e sobre seu papel: atrasar a tal entrevista com Hanna, irmã de Sakura.

Como sempre fazia, já tinha ido ao quarto onde Sakura estava. O coração parecia bater mais forte e mais rápido, os sinais vitais estavam melhores do que nunca e o edema cerebral já estava quase contido. O mais importante agora era Sakura abrir os olhos... "apenas isso"!

Sentada irrequieta em uma das cadeiras da recepção, viu um cabelo rosa bastante conhecido aos seus olhos. Pegou o prontuário e o resto dos papéis que estavam sobre o seu colo e levantou-se, indo imediatamente para o lado de Hanna.

- Hanna! – chamou-a, totalmente trêmula. – Bom dia.

Hanna que manteve-se ocupada em dar seus dados para a recepcionista do hospital, fitou a Hyuuga, abrindo um sorriso triste.

- Hinata, bom dia. Quanto tempo não nos falamos...

- É mesmo! – sorriu, nervosa. – Veio para a pequena conversa com a nova médica da Sakura-chan?

A mulher posicionou a bolsa em um dos ombros e suspirou cansada, meneando um simples sim com a cabeça. Era notório o cansaço que Hanna sentia e a Hyuuga entendia completamente a situação da Haruno.

- T-Tsunade-sama me pediu p-para... – _"Pare de gaguejar, Hinata!" _repreendeu-se. – Levá-la a-a sua sala!

- Tudo bem... – concordou.

Hinata soltou um suspiro de alívio e praticamente puxou a Haruno para longe dos olhos de qualquer pessoa ali, especialmente os de Karin.

- Para que tanta pressa, Hinata? – perguntou Hanna estranhando a agitação anormal da morena.

Sem respondê-la, Hinata guiou-a a um corredor praticamente vazio do hospital, entrando em seguida na primeira porta que viu.

- Hinata? Você está começando a me assustar... – avisou a Haruno.

Hinata agradeceu mentalmente por ter entrado num velho consultório médico. Tinha tudo o que precisava ali: uma mesa e duas cadeiras.

- Sente-se, Hanna-san... – Hinata apontou para uma das cadeiras, enquanto fechava a porta e certificando-se que ninguém tinha visto elas entrarem ali.

- Eu não quero ser rude Hinata, mas tenho que falar com a médica da Sakura-chan...

A Hyuuga colocou-se sentada na cadeira em frente à Hanna e espalhou o prontuário e os papéis em suas mãos pela mesa.

- Hanna-san, eu sei... mas... – Hinata apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Não posso deixar que fale com Karin! Simplesmente não posso...

- Algum problema?

- Você sabe o motivo de estar aqui?

- Sim... – suspirou. – Eu sei, Hinata. Parece que a nova médica quer desligar os aparelhos da minha irmã...

- E o que você acha disso?

Hanna recostou-se na cadeira e encolheu os ombros.

- Sinceramente? – perguntou, recebendo como resposta o olhar confuso de Hinata. – E-eu realmente não sei... – confessou com a voz embargada em tristeza.

Hinata abriu o prontuário de Sakura e o colocou posicionado a vista de Hanna.

- Este é o prontuário dela, Hanna-san. Sakura já está em coma à quase três meses...

- Uhum...

- Como você pode ler aqui, Sakura foi internada com edema cerebral, o que causou o estado de coma que ela se encontra agora... – explicou a Hyuuga. – A princípio, os sinais vitais dela estavam muito instáveis devido a vários fatores... Com o passar dos dias, os sinais foram se estabilizando, mas sempre com monitorização constante, como você bem viu.

- Sim... – concordava Hanna, tentando absorver tudo o que Hinata tentava lhe explicar.

A Hyuuga virou algumas páginas do prontuário e novamente apontou para uma das linhas.

- Dificilmente um paciente resiste à tudo isso e sai vivo, Hanna-san... Sakura tem muita vontade de viver, caso contrário, já teria morrido há muito tempo. – confessou a morena. – O edema cerebral já foi contido e praticamente é inexistente e seus sinais estão melhores como nunca. Desligar os aparelhos e tirar a chance da Sakura se recuperar é desumano!

Hanna apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e pousou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Conversei com a minha mãe ontem e ela me disse que a melhor coisa é deixar Sakura ir em paz!

- O quê? – Hinata bateu as mãos na mesa e levantou-se.

- Foi o que ouviu. Minha irmã está sofrendo...

- Como pode saber? – retrucou, incrédula.

Hanna levantou-se e encarou Hinata.

- Minha irmã não gostaria de ficar presa em uma cama, sobrevivendo por aparelhos... você, que se diz tão amiga dela, deveria saber.

- Como amiga dela sei que Sakura está lutando até o final para sobreviver... – retrucou, fechando o prontuário e empilhando os papéis em cima do mesmo. – E vocês querem tirar a chance dela viver!

**- O que pensa em fazer? - ** perguntou Sakura quando viu-se diante do hospital.

- Ainda não sei... – bufou. - Onde está o Naruto? – perguntou olhando para os lados.

Sua pergunta foi respondida quando viu uma cabeleira loira sentada nos fundos do hospital.

Sem delongas, eles correram até o Uzumaki.

- Faz tempo que chegou, Dobe?

Naruto parecia perdido em pensamentos e olhando vagamente para Sasuke, respondeu:

- Faz um tempo... – Naruto pegou a bolsa nas mãos e tirou dela dois jalecos. – Hinata mandou tentarmos entrar pelos fundos.

**- Eu nunca vi o Naruto tão sério... –** comentou alto o suficiente para o Uchiha ouvir.

Sasuke ao ouvir o comentário virou-se para ela e fez um sim com a cabeça. A expressão dura e o olhar vazio do Uzumaki naquele momento não correspondiam ao verdadeiro Naruto que conheciam.

- Por que está fazendo sim com a cabeça, Teme? – perguntou Naruto.

- Nada. – respondeu o Uchiha automaticamente. – Vamos.

- Ouça o que está dizendo Hinata! Você mais do que qualquer pessoa sabe o quanto estamos sofrendo... – argumentou Hanna já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Hinata não tinha mais o que argumentar. Sabia que estava ao ponto de ser anti-ética por roubar os prontuários e tentar "coagir" a irmã de um paciente do hospital a não desligar os aparelhos, mas não era tão simples assim...

Naquela cama se encontrava Haruno Sakura, alguém muito além de uma simples paciente. Sua amiga, irmã, companheira e confidente estava em coma há meses e não havia o que fazer a não ser esperar.

- Dê pelo menos alguns dias para ela, Hanna-san. – suplicou a Hyuuga.

Ninguém mais que Hanna queria que a irmã acordasse e tudo voltasse ao normal, mas as coisas pareciam só se complicar. Os dias estavam mais extensos e os meses tinham a duração de anos desde que tudo aconteceu.

Por que Sakura tinha justamente que sofrer o acidente quando ia sair para distrair-se um pouco? Aquilo definitivamente não era justo...

- Hanna-san, eu...

Hinata parou de falar ao ver a maçaneta da porta girar lentamente. Seus músculos enrijeceram e ela sentiu uma discreta gota de suor lhe escorrer pelas têmporas.

A porta foi aberta, revelando uma Tsunade surpresa e atrás dela, uma figura de cabelos ruivos nada satisfeita.

- Hinata, posso saber o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a médica mais velha com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo. – Por que Hanna está aqui e não com a doutora Karin?

- Eu sabia que isso tinha as mãos da Hyuuga! – grunhiu Karin, olhando a morena com rancor.

Apressados, Naruto e Sasuke andavam pelo corredor da ala de cuidados intensivos procurando o quarto número 443. Sakura continuava no encalço dos amigos mas apenas o Uchiha a notava.

Sakura sentia angústia de se reencontrar com si mesma. Não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que Sasuke iria fazer, mas tinha medo. Naruto parecia tão afobado quanto ele e ela percebeu que toda aquela situação afetara a todos.

Naruto, que antes era só sorrisos, tornou-se uma pessoa séria. Sasuke parecia, literalmente, perturbado com tudo aquilo e Hinata... mal vira ela durante todo esse tempo. Isso sem contar sua família. Sua mãe, Hanna e seus sobrinhos, que também imaginava o quanto todos eles estavam sofrendo.

De repente a Haruno parou de segui-los, parando de andar pouco a pouco até ficar estática. Tudo o que via era as costas dos dois amigos correndo pelo corredor branco do hospital. Para que tudo aquilo afinal? Sabia que não tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo, mas ver todas as pessoas que ama sofrendo e fazendo sacrifícios lhe doía.

Sasuke continuava indo um pouco mais atrás de Naruto, que assim como ele procurava o quarto da rosada. Ao olhar para seu lado esquerdo, onde Sakura deveria estar, não a encontrou.

- Espera! – Exclamou o Uchiha, recebendo a atenção de Naruto.

Voltando-se para trás encontrou Sakura parada há vários metros deles. Não entendera o porquê dela ter ficado ali e nem queria saber, apenas correu para onde ela estava.

- Teme..? – Naruto não entendeu o motivo de Sasuke estar voltando.

- O que foi? – perguntou à ela, frente a frente.

**- Por que você tá fazendo isso? **– murmurou fitando-o.

- Como assim?

**- Não é justo! Do que vai adiantar você e Naruto estarem aqui, se arriscando e perdendo tempo?**

- Acha que tentar fazer você acordar é perda de tempo? – rosnou Sasuke incrédulo, não obtendo nenhuma resposta da haruno. – Hein, Sakura?

Novamente ele não teve resposta alguma. Talvez Sasuke não estivesse tão confusa quanto ela, mas também estava... e pior, também estava com medo.

- Teme? Com quem está falando? – perguntou o Uzumaki nas costa do Uchiha.

Como se não bastasse mais nada, passaria por louco na frente do amigo.

Sasuke levou as mãos aos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais.

- Teme?

O moreno virou-se e com as sobrancelhas juntas, grunhiu:

-Eu posso vê-la...

- Hãn?

- Eu posso vê-la... – murmurou baixo.

- Quem? – perguntou o loiro.

**- Não, Sasuke-kun.**

**- **Sakura... posso vê-la! – respondeu, ignorando totalmente os protestos da Haruno.

- Eu também posso vê-la! Mas antes precisamos ir até o quarto! – Naruto disse com ironia.

Sasuke bufou. Sua paciência estava se esgotando com ele.

- Não dessa forma... Posso vê-la, posso ouvi-la! – comentou pausadamente.

Naruto demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação, porém quando conseguiu não viu o que fez. Em um momento fitava o rosto inexpressivo de Sasuke e no outro, segurava-o contra a parede pela gola da camisa.

- Você só pode ser um idiota ao brincar com essas coisas, Sasuke! – gritou o Uzumaki.

- Não estou brincando, idiota! – respondeu o Uchiha no mesmo tom, enquanto imitava o gesto do amigo. – Estou falando a verdade! Sakura está aqui e posso vê-la!

- Mentiroso! – exclamou, empurrando ainda mais o amigo contra a parede.

**- Parem... – **sussurrou a Haruno. Sabia que não era uma boa idéia contar o pequeno segredo entre eles.

Sasuke apertou mais a gola da camisa de Naruto, tentando afastar a fúria do amigo.

- Me prove que ela está aqui!

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Diga alguma coisa que só ela saberia sobre mim... Somente a Sakura-chan! – grunhiu Naruto estreitando os olhos.

Sasuke desviou momentaneamente seus olhos de Naruto para Sakura, esperando alguma resposta dela.

**- Diga que... ele deu de presente à Hinata uma blusa lilás com flores brancas. **– respondeu ela.

- Uma vez você deu à Hinata uma blusa lilás... com flores brancas! – repetiu, olhando Naruto nos olhos.

- Isso todo mundo sabe... – respondeu já sem paciência.

Aos olhos de Naruto aquela brincadeira de Sasuke era de muito mal gosto.

**- Lembrei! Naruto comprou várias roupas para a Hinata e depois rasgou as roupas que Kiba tinha lhe dado quando namoravam. Ele contou apenas para mim... **

Sasuke respirou fundo e olhou de canto para a Haruno, que apenas fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Você contou à Sakura que rasgou as roupas que Kiba deu para Hinata e depois lhe deu roupas novas... – disse ele com um sorriso de canto.

Naruto pouco a pouco soltou a gola da camisa de Sasuke. Suas feições demonstravam o quanto ele estava atordoado.

- Acredita em mim agora? – perguntou o Uchiha.

- Eu... só contei isso para a Sakura... – Naruto desviou os olhos para o amigo que o encarava. – Você a vê? – perguntou incrédulo, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta. – Não é possível...

- É uma longa história e não temos tempo! - respondeu Sasuke. Virando-se para Sakura, encontrou os dois orbes verdes arregalados. – Você vem?

**- Uhum...**

- Jamais imaginei que você faria tal coisa, Hinata! – disse Tsunade por cima dos ombros.

A médica mais velha andava apressada pelo corredor e Hinata fazia de tudo para acompanhar os passos da chefe. Se perguntava como ela conseguia andar tão rápido e dar passos tão longos com os saltos que usava.

Mais a frente estavam Karin e Hanna. A ruiva estava com o prontuário sobre o balcão da recepção e explicava algo sobre a saúde de Sakura.

- Sinto muito, Tsunade-sama... – balbuciou baixo ao ver a irmã da Haruno assinar os papéis que Karin assinava.

A Hyuuga viu a médica parar bruscamente e voltar-se para ela.

- Essa decisão também não é fácil para mim, Hinata. – disse abaixando os olhos. – Se fosse você, provavelmente faria a mesma coisa, mas infelizmente não posso. Karin é a médica responsável e sabe o que é melhor para a Sakura.

- Não, ela não sabe... – respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Ela agüentou todo esse tempo, o edema cerebral foi revertido... por que não podem dar mais tempo à ela? Com todo o respeito Tsunade-sama, mas você pode sim fazer alguma coisa... você é a chefe desse hospital! Pode muito bem convencer Hanna para não fazer isso.

Antes que Tsunade pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Karin colocou-se a frente da Hyuuga.

- Aqui está Tsunade-sama. Os documentos e o termo de consentimento estão devidamente assinados...

A médica tomou os papéis da mão da ruiva e seguiu até Hanna.

- Tem certeza, Hanna? – perguntou Tsunade encarando-a.

- Tenho... – respondeu depois de um longo suspiro.

Tsunade ainda encarou-a por alguns segundos na esperança de fazê-la mudar de idéia, mas não adiantou. Por fim, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e ao voltar a abri-los, disse derrotada:

- Tudo bem. Se é assim que deseja... Você pode despedir-se da sua irmã.

-Quarto 433. É aqui! – comentou o Uzumaki diante da porta.

Sasuke e Sakura pararam logo em seguida e olharam-se.

**- O que você vai fazer, Sasuke-kun?**

O Uchiha suspirou sem desviar os olhos da porta. Só esperava que seu "plano" desse certo.

- Pode vigiar a porta, Dobe? – perguntou-lhe.

- Mas, Teme... o q...

- Por favor, Dobe! – suplicou o Uchiha.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Nunca viu Sasuke pedir um favor, ainda para ele. Com Sakura não foi diferente, afinal a mudança no comportamento do Uchiha era nítida.

Vendo a forma como Sasuke disse aquelas palavras, Naruto não teve outra opção a não ser sorrir e concordar. Esperaria ali fora para qualquer intercorrência.

Sem delongas, Sasuke empurrou a porta e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si. Ainda não tinha coragem de olhá-la diretamente e foram necessários vários segundos para que pudesse tomar coragem.

Sakura apenas observava quieta, posicionada ao lado do moreno. Era difícil ver-se a si mesma naquele estado, mas era a dura realidade. Ao olhar para seu corpo, percebeu que não mudara muito, com exceção da pele estar um pouco mais corada.

Desviando seus olhos para seu lado, encontrou Sasuke fitando o chão.

**- Sasuke-kun... –** chamou-o.

Pouco a pouco viu os olhos escuros pousarem sobre si. Eles já não tinham mais o mesmo brilho de antes, tornando-se ainda mais escuros só que opacos. Sem outra alternativa, ela sorriu de leve.

Como resposta, Sasuke apenas desviou os olhos para a direção da cama, onde o corpo de Sakura permanecia deitado. Assim como ela, o moreno percebeu a mudança na coloração da pele.

Em passos receosos, ele aproximou-se e, com delicadeza, pegou em sua mão. Não estava tão fria quanto da última vez, relembrando como era sentir a textura da pele dela.

- Sinto sua falta... – confessou Sasuke, direcionando os olhos unicamente para seu corpo.

Sem pensar, ele inclinou-se e selou delicadamente seus lábios com os dela. Ao fechar os olhos, escutou o ranger da porta, mas preferiu ignorar o barulho. Nada mais ali importava.

**- Sasuke-kun... **

Assim como o ranger da porta, ele ignorou a voz chorosa de Sakura e continuou ali até finalmente separar-se dela. deixando apenas alguns milímetros de espaço entre seus rostos, o Uchiha aproximou sua boca do ouvido da rosada e disse:

- Me desculpe... me desculpe por tudo!

Após essas palavras, um barulho perturbador encheu os ouvidos do Uchiha. O monitor cardíaco começava a dar sinais que o coração da Haruno estava parando de bater, até chegar ao ponto de zerar.

Rapidamente, Sasuke virou-se para trás e não encontrou Sakura ali. O quê diabos estava acontecendo?

- Não... – sussurrou, incrédulo.

- O que fez com a minha irmã? – gritou Hanna atrás de si.

**...Continua...**

Oieeeee gente!

Desculpem a demora. Andei beeem ocupada, mas aqui está! ^^

Espero que tenham gostado. : )

Poxa, ninguém mais deixou review. Isso é triste... T.T

Ainda não me ajustei ao sistema do , mas prometo aprender tudo direitinho. : )

Comentem. Não custa nada!

beijoooos


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17- Caindo no Esquecimento**_

"_Me desculpe por tudo..."_

Foi isso a última coisa que Sakura ouviu antes da escuridão tomar conta de tudo ao seu redor. O quarto em que ela e Sasuke estava começou a se distorcer ficando cada vez mais difícil de se enxergar alguma coisa e, de repente, tudo tinha desaparecido sendo tomado pela escuridão.

Ele tinha pedido desculpas e por isso ela estava morrendo?

Sakura fechou os olhos com força e ao abri-los, algumas cenas de sua vida começaram a passar...

"_Qual o seu nome, menina?" – _perguntou uma menina loira de olhos azuis.

"_S-Sakura..."_

" _Meu nome é Ino...Por que você está chorando? Se machucou?"_

" _Não... as meninas ficam me chamando de testa de marquise!"_

"_Não seja boba. Você é linda... só precisa aprender a se arrumar!" _– respondeu sorrindo e estendendo a mão. – _"Vamos, vou dar um jeito no seu cabelo..."_

"Essa é a Hinata-chan..." – Ino apontou para a menina de cabelos azulados e olhos cor de pérola bem em frente à elas. – _"Hina-chan, essa é a Sakura!"_

"_O-oi..." _

"_Oi..."_

"_Eu estou namorando o Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan..." _– comentou a Hyuuga sentada ao lado dela na quadra de basquete.

"_Fico tão feliz por você, Hina-chan."_

Então aquela era a sensação de se estar dando os últimos suspiros... Toda a sua vida passando diante de seus olhos.

Ele não conseguia se mexer, falar ou olhar para outro lugar a não ser para o monitor indicando que o coração da Haruno não batia mais.

- Saiam todos daqui! – ordenou Tsunade. – Hinata, tire eles daqui! – Tsunade virou para trás, encontrando os olhos surpresos de Karin sobre si. – Você também Karin, vá!

- Por favor, Tsunade-sama. Não deixei minha irmã morrer! – suplicou Hanna antes de ser "arrastada" para fora do quarto.

- Não vou deixar Sakura morrer... – murmurou para si mesma, tentando se convencer das próprias palavras.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a loira acionou o botão ao lado da cama e abaixou a cama antes reclinada. Os papéis para o desligamento dos aparelhos não lhe importavam mais...

Dois enfermeiros aproximaram-se com o carrinho de parada cardíaca e coloram ao lado da loira.

- Carreguem em 200! – ordenou Tsunade, escutando um dos enfermeiros avisar que estava carregado. – Afastem!

No corredor encontravam-se Karin, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e Hanna. A irmã da Haruno era segurada por Hinata para que ela não voasse no pescoço do Uchiha.

- Eu conheço você! O que diabos queria com a minha irmã, Sasuke! – gritava a Haruno, sem obter resposta do moreno. – Você destruiu a vida dela há anos atrás e agora...

Sasuke era um velho conhecido de Hanna e toda a família Haruno. Por namorar com Sakura durante anos não era menos provável que a irmã mais velha da ex-namorada não o reconhecesse...

- Acalme-se, Hanna-san... – pedia a Hyuuga contendo-a. – Por favor, fale mais baixo...

Por mais que tentasse se manter sobre controle, Hinata não conseguia se concentrar. Só de imaginar que uma parede distanciava ela de sua melhor amiga... sua melhor amiga que estava morrendo.

Enquanto isso, Naruto afastava Sasuke de Hanna. O Uzumaki nunca tinha visto Sasuke com aquela expressão. Parecia atordoado com tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos minutos.

- Teme, o que você fez? – perguntou.

Ele desviou os olhos escuros e sem brilho para o rosto preocupado de Naruto.

- Onde ela está, Teme? Ainda pode vê-la?

- Eu... a matei! –sussurrou para si mesmo. – Ela morreu...

- Você consegue vê-la, não consegue Teme? – perguntou o Uzumaki, esperando uma resposta afirmativa de Naruto.

Não conseguia acreditar que a tão querida Sakura-chan estava morrendo. Depois de todo aquele tempo ela se entregaria.

- Não...

" _Você vai ser a madrinha do meu casamento, Saky-chan..."_

"_Você vai casar com o Sai? Não acredito!"_

"_Sim, mas só daqui a dois anos... e depois vamos nos mudar para outro país... Por isso, quero você e a Hinata como minhas madrinhas..."_

" _Dois anos?" _– Franziu a testa. _– " E por que você está me avisando agora?"_

"_Para você começar a procurar um namorado para ser padrinho..." – _riu de forma divertida.

Por que somente ela não tinha um namorado? Hinata estava com Kiba, Ino se casaria com Sai e ela... havia alguém ao seu lado, um rapaz para ser exata.

O fato estranho era que ela não podia ouvir sua voz e muito menos ver seu rosto. Ele era seu namorado? Seu amigo?

"_Eu te odeio!"_

Sakura começou a se assustar ao perceber que as cenas começavam a se distanciar e tudo ao seu redor estava ficando branco.

Era essa a vida que tinha vivido?

- Carreguem em 360! – ordenou Tsunade com desespero. – Afastem!

Ela estava ofegante e o desespero já tinha tomado conta de si há tempos. Sakura era como uma filha para a velha médica, assim como uma das mais competentes profissionais que passara pelo seu hospital.

- Afastem! – gritou de novo.

Ela não soube como, mas o monitor cardíaco começou a marcar novamente os batimentos do coração da Haruno. Pouco a pouco os batimentos pareciam ficar mais fortes e mais rápidos até se estabilizarem.

Ofegante, Tsunade alternava o seu olhar ora para o aparelho, ora para a Haruno. Mas sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando viu-a franzir a testa e grunhir algo inaudível.

- Sakura? – chamou-a na esperança de ela responder.

A médica estava atenta a cada mudança de expressão da rosada. Viu quando ela franziu a testa e, com dificuldade, abriu os olhos pouco a pouco. Piscando algumas vezes, Sakura observou tudo ao seu redor.

- O... quê... a-aconteceu? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Acalme-se querida. – pediu Tsunade tentando se recuperar da surpresa. – Você está no hospital. Sofreu um acidente de carro.

A Haruno apertou o lençol que a cobria com uma das mãos e tentou se erguer, mas a dor que sentiu na cabeça foi maior, fazendo-a repousar novamente sobre o travesseiro. Os olhos verdes demonstravam medo e confusão, o que era totalmente normal.

- Quem... é você? – Sakura desviou seus olhos para Tsunade. – Onde e-está minha família? E-eles estão b-bem?

- Acalme-se. – pediu a médica, apertando de leve a mão de Sakura. – Sua família está bem, você sofreu o acidente sozinha...

Ela demorou mais alguns segundos para assimilar as informações que Tsunade havia lhe dado. Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, viu a porta do quarto sendo aberta por Hanna.

- Sakura! – gritou surpresa, correndo de encontro a cama e abraçando-a, permitindo-se chorar. – Você está... acordada? Não pode ser... – disse olhando a irmã nos olhos. – Você está viva!

- Hanna-chan... – Sakura não teve outra alternativa a não ser sorrir. Não entendia o por que dela estar surpresa por estar acordada. – Estou bem...

Separando-se dela, percebeu que agora o quarto era ocupado por Hinata, um garoto loiro de olhos incrivelmente azuis e outro moreno.

"_Por que todos parecem que estão vendo um fantasma?"_ pensou a Haruno.

- Hinata...? – chamou-a estreitando os olhos.

A morena aproximou-se da cama com os olhos marejados e acariciou-lhe de leve os cabelos rosados.

- Você acordou... – comentou com a voz embargada de felicidade.

Desviando os olhos da amiga, viu os dois rapazes aproximarem-se de Hinata.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou confusa.

Todos ali trocaram olhares assustados. Sabiam que na melhor das hipóteses ela teria perda de memória, mas esquecer de Sasuke e Naruto era algo quase impossível.

- Sou eu, Sakura-chan... o Naruto! – respondeu-a com seu típico sorriso Uzumaki.

Ela não respondeu nada, apenas desviou seu olhar para o moreno ao lado do garoto loiro, supostamente chamado Naruto.

- Lembra-se de mim e do Teme, não é? – perguntou o loiro com os olhos esperançosos.

Sakura olhou para a Hyuuga com os orbes arregalados. Percebendo a confusão no olhar da amiga, Hinata logo tomou a frente.

- Fique calma, Sakura-chan. Sua memória está um pouco falha, mas vamos ver o que faremos... – sorriu, recebendo um aceno positivo vindo da amiga. – Tsunade...?

A médica mais velha ainda estava absorta em pensamentos. Ainda era inacreditável ver Sakura acordada e, aparentemente, bem.

- Vamos fazer uma bateria de exames está bem, Sakura?

- Uhum... – respondeu um pouco confusa, porém menos assustada.

- Apenas para garantir, Sakura-chan... – afirmou a Hyuuga.

Sakura em resposta sorriu e olhando a amiga mais atentamente, comentou:

- Seu cabelo está maior, Hina-chan. – A Haruno pousou seus olhos para a mão da Hyuuga e arregalou os olhos. – Você... ficou noiva do Kiba?

Totalmente sem graça, Hinata desviou os olhos para Naruto que parecia estar fervendo de raiva. Os punhos cerrados e o rosto vermelho demonstravam o quanto aquele comentário não havia agradado.

- K-kiba? – perguntou, dando uma risada nervosa. – N-não... Hãn... Sakura-chan, acho melhor você descansar. – ofegou.

- Concordo! – afirmou Tsunade. – Acho melhor deixarmos a Sakura descansar e após ela se recuperar, iremos fazer alguns exames.

Hinata e Hanna despediram-se rapidamente da Haruno, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto saíram do quarto na frente delas.

Os dois amigos estavam andando em direção a recepção do hospital. Ambos quietos e perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sasuke não sabia descrever como sentia-se. Foi esquecido por ela, a pessoa que mais magoou e que mais amou. Por um lado sentia-se feliz por saber que Sakura tinha acordado. Mas lhe doía saber que ele não fazia mais parte da sua vida.

- Teme, você tá bem?

Quando percebeu, os dois caminhavam pela calçada e já estavam a uma boa distância do hospital. Percebeu também que Naruto apenas o seguira, provavelmente pelo estado em que ele se encontrava.

- Ela esqueceu... – comentou Sasuke fitando o amigo.

- Não está feliz que ela tenha acordado? – perguntou-o surpreso. – Quer dizer... agora ela está bem e... vocês podem se entender!

Naruto poderia ser a pessoa mais babaca que Sasuke conhecia, mas também era o amigo com o coração mais puro que possuía. Por mais que o Uchiha o xingasse e muitas vezes reprovasse as atitudes dele, era o único que nunca saiu do seu lado, independente do que passara.

- Eu vou sair da vida dela, Dobe. – respondeu por fim.

O Uzumaki arregalou os olhos azuis e parou em frente à Sasuke.

- Nani? Mas... Teme...

- É melhor deixar as coisas como estão, Naruto. – Sasuke olhou diretamente para Naruto. – Será melhor assim...

E dizendo essas palavras, Sasuke seguiu o seu caminho para a "sua casa" e pensaria em resolver aquele outro detalhe: achar outro lugar para morar.

"_Quem dera se esse fosse o menor dos meus problemas..." _pensou.

**Hospital de Tóquio**

O céu estava escuro e já estava coberto por estrelas brilhantes, que iluminavam as ruas de Tóquio. Naquela noite a lua não deu o ar de sua graça, tornando a noite um pouco mais escura que o normal.

O quarto 443 já estava cheio de arranjos de flores e uma pequena faixa de melhoras pendurada na parede em frente a cama de Sakura.

A Haruno acabara de voltar da bateria de exames e segundo Tsunade, os resultados sairiam naquela mesma noite. Hanna já tinha ligado para a sua mãe relatando a melhora "milagrosa" da irmã e não saia um minuto do quarto, acompanhando a irmã mais nova.

Descansando sobre a cama, Sakura tentava se distrair com as diferentes flores que haviam a sua frente, tentando espantar a confusão em sua mente. Enquanto isso, Hanna descansava numa pequena poltrona presente no quarto, encostada em um dos cantos do lugar.

- Hanna-san, vá descansar. Ficarei aqui com ela... – comentou a Hyuuga, vendo o cansaço evidente nos olhos da Haruno mais velha. – Qualquer novidade, eu mesma te avisarei.

- Pode ir, Hanna. Hina-chan ficará comigo! – confirmou a rosada.

Hanna despediu-se rapidamente da irmã e saiu do quarto, deixando apenas Sakura e Hinata.

A morena pegou o prontuário da amiga, e agora paciente, e colocou-o sobre a cabeceira da cama enquanto fazia anotações.

- Quando você ficou noiva do Kiba? – perguntou Sakura depois de analisar a morena.

- Sakura-chan, precisamos conversar... – comentou fechando o prontuário e sentando-se ao lado da Haruno. – Você parece bem confusa e isso é normal... você sofreu um acidente de carro grave e ficou meses em coma.

- Quem estava dirigindo? – perguntou-a.

- Você. – respondeu, vendo a surpresa nos olhos da amiga. – As coisas parecem um pouco confusas agora, mas logo tudo voltará ao normal... – sorriu.

Em resposta, Sakura retribuiu o sorriso e suspirou.

- Desde quando você é médica?- Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram. - Eu me lembro de algumas coisas, mas parecem confusas... – comentou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

-Se quiser posso te ajudar... – Sakura concordou de imediato ao ouvir o comentário da Hyuuga. – Ok. Vamos ver... Estamos em 2010, você é uma das médicas do Hospital de Tóquio e já é a chefe da emergência, já mora sozinha desde o início da faculdade... Hum, o que mais?

- Eu sou médica? – sussurrou surpresa.

- É sim!

- Será que eu vou me lembrar de tudo isso? – perguntou com um tom triste.

- Claro que vai, Sakura-chan... mas precisa ir com calma! – sorriu. – Ah sim! E terminei com Kiba há anos... e estou noiva do Naruto?

- Na...ruto? Eu conheço?

- Conhece sim. É aquele loiro que estava aqui hoje cedo... – sorriu. – Acho que ele não gostou nada de você ter mencionado o Kiba...- esse último comentário veio acompanhado de um risada vinda por parte da Hyuuga.

- Ah, desculpe! – sorriu sem graça. – E quem era aquele outro? O moreno...

Hinata arregalou os olhos e pensou por alguns momentos. Era estranho Sakura ter esquecido justamente dele.

- Chama-se Sasuke... – respondeu depois de algum tempo. Por fim, a Hyuuga levantou-se e voltou a escrever no prontuário. – Mas isso não é importante agora...

- Tem razão... – respondeu com um sorriso. – Acha que vou me lembrar das coisas logo, Hina-chan?

A Hyuuga apoiou-se na pequena mesinha em frente a Sakura e fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Agora se preocupe em descansar. O dia foi bastante agitado! Ficarei aqui para qualquer coisa que precisar...

- Ok. Obrigada, Hina-chan...

E com esse pensamento, Sakura dormiu. Por mais que não se lembrasse deles, percebeu o quanto era querida pelos seus amigos...

Tudo o que queria era lembrar-se de tudo e acabar com a grande confusão na sua cabeça, afinal a partir daquele dia, Sakura nasceu de novo.

**Continua...**

_Gente, mil perdões pela demora. Ando tão atarefada que acaba não dando tempo para postar as fics._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, apesar de ser bem tristinho. Esse será o penúltimo capítulo. Semana que vem postarei o último, que está finalizado há algum tempo._

_Críticas e elogios podem ser mandados nos reviews. O dedo não cai não, eu "garantcho" :P _

_Agradeço de coração a cada reviews, todos muito fofos! Obrigada! ^^_

_Mil beijos._


	18. Chapter 18

___**Capítulo 18 – Sentimentos Nunca Esquecidos**_

Os dias passaram rápido para o Uchiha. Com o despertar da Haruno, Sasuke decidiu sair de casa e procurar outro lugar para ele e enquanto isso, ficaria novamente na casa de Naruto. Apesar de ainda estar inconformado por ser "esquecido" por ela, estava feliz... feliz por saber que Sakura estava bem e acordada.

Graças a Naruto, ele tinha informações sobre o estado da rosada. Segundo a própria Hinata, a responsável por cuidar dela, Sakura estava bem e os exames não acusaram qualquer dano cerebral, exceto a perda de memória que poderia ser provisória ou não.

Talvez não fosse para ela se lembrar dele, até porque quanto que Sasuke a fez sofrer? Existem coisas que se esquecidas, não deixam cicatrizes...

Aos poucos, Sakura começava a se acostumar com a idéia de que Naruto era o atual noivo da melhor amiga, e não mais Kiba. Claro que ainda estava confusa, mas Hinata e o Uzumaki a ajudavam no que podiam, principalmente Naruto. Ele queria convencê-la que era mil vezes melhor que Kiba e, com esse pretexto começou a fazer post-cards com diversas informações sobre a vida dela.

"_Seu nome é Haruno Sakura"_

"_Trabalha no hospital de Tóquio e é a chefe da Emergência"_

" _Sua melhor amiga é Hinata, que vai se casar em breve com Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_Você será a madrinha de casamento juntamente com o Teme"_

Todos esses avisos e muitos outros foram colocados por todo o quarto da rosada durante sua estadia no hospital, como uma forma de fazê-la lembrar de seu passado... ou pelo menos, do resto dele.

O céu estava límpido e o sol começava a se por em Tóquio quando o carro de Naruto parou em frente à casa da rosada.

- Tem certeza que você ficará bem, Sakura-chan? – perguntou a Hyuuga virando-se para trás.

- Tenho Hina-chan. Não se preocupe, estou bem... – sorriu.

- Bom, então tudo bem! – Hinata pegou sua bolsa e retirou os post-cards de dentro dela, entregando-os à Sakura.

- Para que isso, Hina-chan? – perguntou com curiosidade.

Naruto fez o mesmo gesto que Hinata e sorriu para a Haruno.

- Para você não esquecer. É sempre bom colocar eles espalhados pela casa. – tomando os post-cards das mãos de Hinata, Naruto pegou um dos últimos e o colocou como o primeiro. – Não esqueça desse aqui!

" _O noivo da Hinata é o Naruto e não o Kiba!"_

_-_ Sinto muito por ter falado sobre o Kiba, Naruto-san... – sorriu sem graça, pegando os post cards. – Prometo que colocarei esse aqui bem em frente a cama, para não esquecer.

- Isso aí! – Exclamou Naruto.

Sakura pegou sua bolsa e saiu do carro dos amigos, despedindo-se deles logo em seguida. Os mesmos esperaram ela chegar até a porta para finalmente irem embora, apenas por questão de segurança.

- Eu não me lembro de ter um carro. – comentou para si mesma ao ver um carro parado em frente à sua calçada. – Talvez Hina-chan tenha esquecido de me dizer...

Apesar de estranhar, colocou sua bolsa no chão e pegou a chave da porta da frente. Novamente, tomou sua bolsa em mãos e abrindo a porta, entrou em casa e fechou a mesma.

A casa lhe parecia bem familiar com exceção da chave pousada sobre a mesinha próxima da porta.

Colocou sua bolsa ao lado da chave e pôs-se a andar pela sala da sua casa. Foi até a cozinha, verificando tudo em seu devido lugar e, voltando para a sala, escutou um barulho de alguma coisa caindo.

Sakura engoliu em seco e em passos receosos, andou até o seu quarto e parou na soleira, encontrando um notebook fechado sobre o edredom com uma bolsa ao seu lado.

- Sakura? – uma voz atrás de si a fez pular para o meio do quarto. – Desculpe, não quis te assustar...

Os olhos arregalados da Haruno analisaram o rapaz de cabelos escuros de cima a baixo.

- O-o que está fazendo aqui? – ofegou.

- Eu estava morando aqui. Sua irmã deve ter lhe contado que alugou sua casa enquanto você estava... em coma. – ele viu a Haruno confirmar com a cabeça. – Sinto muito, pensei que você viria somente amanhã.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando forçar sua memória. Por que aquele homem lhe parecia tão familiar?

Sasuke começou a se sentir constrangido com o olhar dela sobre si e fitou um ponto do quarto.

- Já estou de saída... Apenas preciso pegar essas coisas e já vou embora. Não se preocupe...

- Tudo bem. – sorriu.

Sem jeito, o Uchiha passou por ela e arrumou o restante da bolsa enquanto sentia que ela estava o observando. Ao olhar por cima dos ombros, confirmou suas suspeitas: os grandes olhos verdes dela o fitavam curiosos.

- Algum problema?

Instantaneamente, Sakura sentiu suas maçãs do rosto corarem e desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Você parece irritado. Acho que estou te atrapal...

- Não estou irritado, droga! – Exclamou em tom alto. – Olha...- ele suspirou pesadamente. – Esqueça. Não estou irritado! – respondeu voltando aos seus afazeres.

- Mas parece... – balbuciou. – Desculpe...

Um silêncio horrível pairou sobre os dois por intermináveis segundos. Do que adiantava ela estar ali se sequer lembrava-se quem Sasuke era?

- Antes de sair, eu queria te mostrar uma coisa... – comentou o Uchiha, recebendo um olhar curioso dela.

- O quê?

Sasuke agachou-se e esgueirou-se para debaixo da cama, retirando a caixinha de madeira em que ela guardava suas lembranças. Com cuidado, ele colocou nas mãos dela.

- Isso pode te ajudar a se lembrar de alguma coisa...

Por alguns segundos, Sakura olhou a caixinha atentamente e depois, voltou-se para Sasuke que mantinha-se parado em frente a ela.

- Me desculpe se não lembro de você... – sorriu triste.

- Não se preocupe.

- Não! Alguma coisa me diz que você fez parte da minha vida, mas eu não consigo mesmo me lembrar... – disse ela. – E você não me dá uma pista!

Sasuke pigarreou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu realmente te conheço... melhor do que imagina! – respondeu por fim. – Por que não abre essa caixa?

Sem entender o porquê do moreno ter desconversado, Sakura destampou a caixa em suas mãos, vendo os objetos e cacarecos todos arrumados.

- Acho que me lembro disso... – comentou pegando a foto de flor de cerejeiras feita somente com traços. – Essa foto...

- Você queria colocá-la na parede ao lado da sua cama... – interrompeu-a, com um sorriso de canto. – Você me disse uma vez.

- Ah, sim! – sorriu sem graça.

- Por que não vira para trás? – perguntou-a. – Espero que goste...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura voltou-se para trás encontrando o mesmo desenho do papel em suas mãos pintado na parede. Uma flor de cerejeira com o tronco em traços de preto e as flores em tons de rosa.

- É... Lindo! – respondeu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Foi você?

- Foi!

Sakura colocou a caixa aberta sobre a cama e como uma criança subiu no móvel para tocar o desenho pintado na parede. Era como um sonho tornando-se realidade, por mais simples que fosse.

- Obrigada! – comentou voltando-se para ele. – Muito obrigada...?

- Sasuke... – suspirou.

Ela sorriu sem graça antes de descer da cama e fitá-lo, analisando cada traço do rosto do moreno. Apesar de seu semblante sério e fechado, ele era bonito... talvez uma das pessoas mais bonitas que já tinha visto, ou lembrava-se ter visto.

- Por que não me ajuda a lembrar quem é você, Sasuke-san?

Sasuke franziu o cenho ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado com o sufixo "-san". Querendo ou não, "Sasuke-kun" era o jeito como Sakura o chamava... como a verdadeira Sakura o chamava.

- Você nunca me diz nada e isso torna as coisas mais difíceis. – lamentou.

Novamente, ele não a respondeu. Dando-lhe as costas, Sasuke pegou a mala e o notebook em mãos e, por cima dos ombros, disse:

- Preciso ir...

Não era exatamente o que Sakura queria ouvir, mas aquele tal de "Sasuke-san" parecia cada vez mais irritado. Observou-o atravessar a porta do quarto em silêncio até Sasuke desaparecer pelo corredor.

Ainda maravilhada com o presente que o suposto estranho havia lhe dado, Sakura sentou-se na cama admirando a sua "nova parede".

- O que é... – Sakura parou de falar ao ver a foto. - ... isso!

Sasuke colocou as últimas malas no porta-malas e fechou-o, dando uma última olhada no exterior da casa. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo acabaria daquela forma entre eles.

- Merda... – praguejou batendo o punho na lataria do carro.

Por que tinha que ser tão covarde a ponto de abandoná-la de novo? Novamente estava mentindo para si e para ela, só que dessa vez estava sendo mais cruel...

- Covarde!

Sem paciência, Sasuke apalpou os bolsos das calças a procura da chave do carro. Assim que a encontrou, tratou de procurar pela única lembrança da Haruno: a foto.

Nos bolsos das calças não estava. Abriu o porta-mala e começou a remexer as malas arrumadas... também não estava lá.

- Não acredito... – lamentou para si mesmo.

Com passos duros, Sasuke fez o mesmo caminho que tinha feito a pouco tempo. Já estava sendo doloroso demais ter que sair sem dizer nada a ela, agora teria que voltar e perguntar sobre uma foto em que ela estava junto e que não se lembrava.

Adentrou a casa e procurou por toda a sala, sem encontrar nada. Nem Sakura, nem a foto.

Atravessou o corredor e rapidamente entrou no quarto, encontrando o que menos queria ver. Ela segurando a foto. Sabia que aquilo seria inevitável já que ela também tinha uma cópia. Mas pelo menos quando ela a achasse, ele estaria bem longe.

Sasuke permaneceu estático no mesmo lugar onde parou e fitou a expressão de Sakura, que fitava a foto em suas mãos. Aos poucos, viu os olhos verdes dela voltarem-se para a sua direção.

- O-o que você está fazendo nessa foto? – perguntou quase que inaudível.

Hesitante, Sasuke não respondeu e caminhou até entrar de uma vez no quarto. Percebia que Sakura dividia seu olhar entre ele e a foto.

Aquilo definitivamente era horrível o suficiente para Sasuke. Por que tinha que ser tão orgulhoso ao ponto de fazê-la sofrer ainda mais.

Aproximou-se mais de Sakura, que ainda permanecia sentada na cama, e agachou em sua frente.

- Me dê isso! – ordenou sério.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes e negou co a cabeça.

- Me responda... o que você está fazendo nessa foto?

- Me dê isso, Sakura! – sua voz saiu ainda mais baixa. – Preciso ir embora...

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas e suas mãos perderam as forças, soltando a foto e deixando-a cair.

Sem hesitar, ele pegou o papel, dobrou e colocou no bolso. Porém diferente do que queria, permaneceu ali olhando o rosto entristecido da Haruno. Não podia deixa-la naquela situação.

As mãos dele foram até o rosto dela e com a ponta dos dedos, secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos olhos dela. Vagarosamente, tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e, ignorando os olhos surpresos dela, aproximou o seu rosto do dela e a beijou.

Nenhum deles soube o que sentiu naquele momento.

Diferente do que ele pensava, Sakura em nenhum momento resistiu ao beijo dele.

E de repente, as imagens de todos os momentos entre ela e Sasuke passaram em sua mente. Desde o primeiro encontro deles, o primeiro beijo, os aniversários de namoro, o término e o reencontro... Todos os momentos em que ficaram juntos.

" _Me desculpe, Sakura..."_

Assim que aquelas palavras lhe vieram a mente, Sakura o afastou, surpreendendo-o.

- Eu... – ele começou a dizer, mas Sakura o interrompeu.

- Sasuke-kun... – murmurou fitando-o.

- Sakura...? – indagou vendo a confusão estampada em seu rosto. – Você...

Ela não soube o que estava fazendo quando abraçou-o, pousando o rosto no ombro de Sasuke.

- Por favor... não vá embora! – suplicou chorosa. – Não me deixe nunca mais, por favor.

Sasuke envolveu-a em seus braços, aproximando-a mais.

- Você... se lembra? – perguntou confuso.

- Uhum... – sussurrou. – É muito difícil esquecer... –sorriu.

Sim, o destino pode ser muito cruel às vezes... mas também, pode ser imprevisível.

**3 meses depois...**

**Hospital de Tóquio**

O conversível preto acabara de parar em frente ao enorme prédio branco. Desligou o carro e olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado com um sorriso de canto.

- Trouxe todos? – perguntou com um sorriso cético. – Não esqueceu de nenhum?

- Engraçadinho. Esqueceu que já recuperei a memória? – respondeu-o com as sobrancelhas juntas em sinal de irritação. Claro que não estava irritada... não naquela situação.

- Está certo, então vamos!

Ambos saíram do carro e Sasuke ativou o alarme do carro. Esperando-o na frente da porta do hospital, os olhos dela fixaram-se na figura atravessando a rua e em segundo, parando ao seu lado.

- Vamos? – perguntou-o.

- Hum... – respondeu-a, pegando-a pela mão e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela.

Sakura sabia que aquele "Hum..." significava um sim estilo Uchiha. E não podia reclamar, afinal gostava do jeito monossilábico de Sasuke.

Caminharam até a recepção do hospital e Sakura foi recebida por cumprimentos das enfermeiras e médicos que acompanharam todo o seu caso.

Depois de conversar por algum tempo com os colegas de trabalho, Sakura acompanhada de Sasuke seguiram para a sala de Tsunade.

Foram necessárias duas batidas na porta rústica de madeira para ouvir um "Entre!" mal-humorado por parte da chefe do hospital. Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Sakura entregou o envelope branco com delicados detalhes lilases nas mãos dela.

- Oh não creio... vou perder uma das minhas melhores médicas! – Exclamou Tsunade com tom dramático, olhando o envelope em suas mãos. – Ainda não posso acreditar.

Sakura riu das caras e bocas da chefe e Sasuke deu-se o trabalho de revirar os olhos.

- Você não perderá sua médica preferida... – respondeu Sakura fazendo uma careta. – E você deveria estar feliz pela Hinata!

- Eu não disse que não estou! Só estou um pouco... surpresa! Só isso! – Sorriu. – Avise Hinata que estarei lá!

- Ok! – sorriu irônica.

Tsunade e Sakura conversaram por mais alguns minutos enquanto Sasuke sentia-se completamente avulso, apoiado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes Tsunade perguntou quando ela marcaria o casamento e quando ele próprio tomaria vergonha na cara para fazer o pedido. Se ela soubesse o quanto aquilo estava o irritando...

Olhou para o relógio uma, duas, três... dez vezes! E quanto mais ele olhava, mais a conversa entre elas se prolongava.

- Algum problema, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Sakura, acomodada confortavelmente na cadeira em frente à Tsunade. – Você parece... impaciente.

- Já estamos aqui há quase uma hora... – respondeu com um desânimo notável, recebendo um olhar nada agradável de Tsunade. Olhar que foi facilmente ignorado por ele. – Podemos ir?

- Uma hora? Kami-sama, claro! – respondeu exasperada. – Tsunade, desculpe ter te importunado tanto tempo. Acabei perdendo a noção de quanto tempo ficamos conversando...

Sasuke suspirou aliviado quando viu Sakura levantar-se desajeitada. Aquilo era um indicativo que estavam muito próximos de ir embora.

- Realmente precisamos ir... ainda temos outros convites para entregar, Tsunade. Hinata me pediu– comentou a Haruno colocando-se ao lado de Sasuke. – Até amanhã...

- Até, Sakura! – respondeu a médica mais velha. – Ei, espere aí!

- Sin, Tsunade... – fitou-a curiosa, fazendo o Uchiha resmungar algo que ela não entendeu.

- E quando será o seu casamento? – Tsunade estreitou o olhar para Sasuke. – Já está mais do que na hora, certo?

- Precisamos ir, Tsunade... Depois conversamos. – desconversou a Haruno não conseguindo esconder o desapontamento.

- Eu ainda não sei o porquê de você ajudar o Dobe com isso... – resmungou o Uchiha fitando a felicidade da namorada. - Por que eles mesmos não podem entregar?

- Em primeiro lugar, somos os padrinhos do casamento deles. Segundo, Hinata foi viajar para entregar os convites do casamento para os pais e Naruto está trabalhando feito um louco para adiantar o serviço e eles poderem viajar... – respondeu-o com irritação. – Não seja tão egoísta, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke revirou os olhos e apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que dali poderia nascer uma discussão.

- Falta quem? – perguntou Sasuke tentando desviar o assunto.

- Esse foi o último... – sorriu, pendurando-se no braço de Sasuke. – Satisfeito?

- Muito... – sorriu de canto.

Depois de mais de duas horas, finalmente poderiam ir embora e ter um pouco de sossego.

Caminhando lentamente pelo corredor do hospital, Sakura e Sasuke estavam quietos. Essa atitude não era menos esperada por parte do Uchiha, mas Sakura quieta era algo incrível...

Observando-a pelo canto dos olhos percebeu que mesmo quieta, a Haruno tinha um sorriso no rosto. Era inegável a felicidade dela pelo casamento dos amigos. Estava feliz por poder ajudá-los e, principalmente, estar viva. Hinata havia lhe contado sobre os dias angustiantes que passara imaginando a falta da melhor amiga no dia em que se tornaria uma Uzumaki.

- O que foi? – perguntou divertida.

O Uchiha foi pego de surpresa e apenas voltou seu olhar para frente e sorriu de canto.

- Nada... – respondeu-a.

Sakura soltou uma risada baixa e encolheu os ombros, ainda focada em andar.

- Tia Saky! – uma voz estridente ecoou pelo corredor silencioso do hospital.

A Haruno, ao ouvir aquela voz, parou de andar e olhou perdidamente para o final do corredor.

- Você ouviu isso? – perguntou Sakura a Sasuke.

- Acho... que sim. – respondeu.

Voltando-se para trás, Sakura observou uma menina usando um vestido rodado em tons de bege e com os cabelos loiros presos em duas maria-chiquinhas.

- Não pode ser... – sussurrou arregalando os olhos esverdeados.

Sakura acompanhou a menina vir de encontro a si, abraçando suas pernas com força.

- Tia Saky! – gritou de felicidade.

Ela não conseguia se mexer ou dizer qualquer coisa. Seus olhos só poderiam estar a enganando, mas não estavam...

Sakura permaneceu na mesma posição por segundos, até perceber que tudo o que estava acontecendo era real.

- Lyn-chan... – sussurrou agachando-se e abraçando a menina. – Eu... Kami-sama, você está bem!

Lyn apenas concordou com a cabeça e beijou o rosto da Haruno. Não havia como não se emocionar com aquele gesto de carinho.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Lyn-chan?

- Vim fazer exames... – respondeu com uma careta. – A mamãe não me deixa fazer quase nada...

- Mas você está bem, não está! – Em resposta, Lyn fez um sim com a cabeça e Sakura suspirou aliviada.

Novamente o Uchiha sentiu-se completamente avulso, mas diferente de antes conseguiu se localizar na conversa. Então aquela era a garotinha que Sakura tanto falava? A mesma que desaparecera , fazendo a Haruno sentir-se sozinha...

- Lembra dele? – Sakura apontou para o moreno que olhava a cena.

Lyn piscou algumas vezes e depois voltou-se para Sakura.

- Esse é o Sasuke-kun?

- Você lembra, não é? – respondeu sorrindo. – Sim, é ele!

A menina voltou seus olhos cor de mel para o Uchiha que permanecia a encarando e sorriu.

- Oi!

- Oi... – respondeu.

- Vocês são namorados? – perguntou de forma inocente, ora olhando para a Haruno ora para o Uchiha. – Hein?

Sakura deu uma risada sem graça e olhou para Sasuke. Surpreendeu-se ao ver as maçãs do rosto dele avermelhadas.

- Sim... somos! – respondeu por fim.

De longe, Sakura avistou uma mulher correndo ao encontro deles. Ela tinha o mesmo tom de cabelo e praticamente o mesmo rosto que Lyn.

- Oh, me desculpem pela minha filha! – disse a mulher ofegando. – Sinto muito, mas não consegui segurá-la...

- Sem problemas... – sorriu a Haruno. – A senhora deve ser a mãe dela, não?

A moça suspirou e sorrindo, concordou. Seu semblante mudou ao pousar seus olhos sobre a filha que prontamente escondeu-se atrás das pernas de Sakura.

Vendo o clima tenso instalado ali, Sakura resolveu se pronunciar:

- Lyn é uma... paciente muito especial para mim!

- Paciente? – repetiu a moça. – Então você cuidou dela durante o período que ficou no hospital?

- Digamos que sim... – respondeu sem graça, tirando a menina detrás de si. – Na verdade, acompanhei o caso dela a distância...

Era óbvio que Sakura estava mentindo e apenas Lyn, Sasuke e a própria Haruno sabiam. Como contar a uma mulher, que mal a conhecia, que conheceu Lyn enquanto estava em coma? Na melhor das hipóteses, Lyn seria arrastada de perto da rosada.

- Fico feliz que tenha tanto carinho pelos seus pacientes, principalmente por Lyn. – sorriu encabulada. – Fiquei tão nervosa que nem mesmo me apresentei. Sou Sato Akemi. – disse estendendo a mão.

- Haruno Sakura. – apresentou-se. – E esse aqui é o meu namorado, Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke apenas gesticulou discretamente para Akemi que retribuiu com um sorriso. O Uchiha já estava irritando-se com o fato de ser ignorado constantemente pelas pessoas, ou talvez estivesse mais implicante e impaciente do que o normal naquele dia.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los e espero poder nos ver em breve. – disse Akemi fitando o casal.

- Nos veremos com certeza! – Voltando-se para Lyn, completou: - Não é, Lyn-chan?

- Uhum! – concordou prontamente, abrindo um enorme sorriso .

- Agora realmente precisamos ir... – lamentou Akemi. – Até logo...

- Até... – responderam o Uchiha e a Haruno em uníssono.

Ambos acompanharam as duas afastarem-se até as perderem de vista.

-Podemos ir embora? – perguntou ironicamente vendo uma Haruno irritada.

- Você parece uma criança birrenta! – Sakura cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, vendo um sorriso irônico brotar dos lábios de Sasuke. – Não sei porque tanta pressa!

- Você verá... – respondeu, pegando-a pela mão.

Agora, ninguém mais o interromperia e cruzaria o seu caminho para colocar em prática o seu plano.

O sol já começava a se pôr quando eles chegaram ao tão famoso parque. Sakura não entendeu o porque da insistência do Uchiha em passar lá antes de irem para casa.

Ele, por outro lado, suspirou aliviado quando percebeu que estavam adentrando o parque. Era ali que tudo havia terminado entre eles. Naqueles bancos, Sasuke a "abandonou" e mentiu, acabando com a alegria do aniversário de namoro deles.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – insistiu a Haruno enquanto acompanhava o moreno.

Sasuke não respondeu e apontou o banco próximo deles para que se sentassem.

- Aqui estamos... – comentou ele, vendo a confusão espantada no rosto da namorada. – Lembra-se desse lugar?

- Claro que me lembro... – respondeu encolhendo os ombros. Aquele lugar não era o melhor cenários e nem mesmo guardava as melhores lembranças. – Mas ainda não entendo...

Sasuke a interrompeu.

- Foi aqui que tudo acabou naquele dia... – refletiu. – Quando eu menti dizendo que o namoro tinha acabado e fui embora de Tóquio sem te dar uma explicação.

- Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou com pesar. – Não precisa dizer essas coisas. Tudo foi resolvido.

Sentado, Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, repousando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Deixe-me terminar... – cortou-a, vendo Sakura acenar um sim com a cabeça. – Sei que te fiz sofrer, Sakura... e muito! Sei que sou egoísta, sei que não sou o senhor sorrisos e sei que não sou simpático com todos... Mas mesmo assim, eu preciso tentar.

- Tentar o quê? – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Você está me deixando nervosa, Sasuke-kun.

Voltando o olhar para ela, Sasuke prosseguiu:

- Andei te observando nesses últimos dias e vi o quanto você está feliz pelo casamento da Hinata e do Dobe... – ponderou, vendo a Haruno concordar. – Depois de tudo que aconteceu com você, eu não quero arriscar te perder de novo.

- Isso não vai acontecer... – respondeu sorrindo, acariciando os cabelos espetados.

- Mas eu não quero arriscar, Sakura. Por isso te trouxe aqui!

- Continuo sem entender... – comentou analisando o semblante sério do Uchiha.

Sasuke levou uma de suas mãos até o bolso da calça e de dentro dele retirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. Ao ver aquilo, Sakura mal conseguia acreditar naquela situação.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Não sou a melhor pessoa para demonstrar o que sinto com palavras mas... – o moreno abriu a caixinha, revelando um anel dourado em seu interior. – Eu te trouxe aqui por que foi nesse exato lugar que nós terminamos há anos atrás... – Sasuke viu os olhos esmeraldas enxerem-se de lágrimas. – E é aqui que quero recomeçar tudo com você...

Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho e ela não queria acordar. Quem diria que um dia, depois de tudo, Sasuke estaria ao seu lado e exatamente naquele lugar?

- Eu...

- Case-se comigo, Sakura. Prometo que farei o impossível para te fazer feliz. – Sasuke estendeu a caixinha até a Haruno. - Não quero correr o risco de te perder novamente!

Olhando incrédula para ele, Sakura tomou a caixinha das mãos de Sasuke e fechou-a, colocando-a no banco onde estavam sentados. Cada movimento que ela fazia era analisado pelo Uchiha, que a olhava um pouco surpreso.

Em um movimento rápido, Sakura jogou-se nos braços dele e enterrou o rosto no pescoço do Uchiha. Não demorou muito para ela sentir os braços dele a envolverem e

- Eu amo você, Sasuke-kun. Mesmo não sendo o senhor sorrisos, mesmo não sendo bom com palavras, mesmo sendo antipático com os outros... – ela levantou a cabeça, fitando-o. – Eu amo você, por ser exatamente como é! – sorriu. – É claro que eu aceito me casar com você...

Sasuke a apertou com mais força junto de si e aproximou seus rostos até ficarem a milímetros de distância.

- Sakura... Obrigado por tudo! – sussurrou apenas para que ela ouvisse.

Sakura sorriu e fechou os olhos, deixando uma discreta lágrima escapar pelo canto dos olhos. Apesar de aquele parque ser o lugar de lembranças não muito agradáveis, tudo mudaria a partir daquele momento.

- Eu sempre soube que você seria a luz que iluminaria a minha escuridão... – disse ele antes de selar os lábios da Haruno.

Quando uma história chega ao fim e não tem um final feliz é porque ela ainda não terminou...

Porque a partir daquele momento, Sasuke percebeu que não poderia viver sem ela. Afinal, era Haruno Sakura que sempre preencheu a sua existência vazia.

_**~*Fim**_

T.T Por que minhas fics estão acabando? Isso não é justo! U.u  
Mas, enfim... é mais uma que consigo escrever fim! *-*  
O capítulo não saiu como eu queria, mas espero que tenham gostado. Viram, eu não esqueci da Lyn-chan! *-*  
Queria agradecer a cada um que deixou review ou que simplesmente leu essa fic. É bem difícil fazer uma fic assim, levando em conta que eles "não se tocavam" e tal... ou seja, não tinha pegação entre eles! Uahuahuahuahaua

É isso, pessoal! Obrigada por tudo ! Beijooooos


End file.
